Mask Of White
by Adazula
Summary: Princess Hana of San Fransokyo has always hid behind a mask of white and red lips. She has always been told what to do, what not to do, and who to respect. But she when harms her brother and runs away, she thinks no one could ever love someone like her. That all changes when she is taken in by a shelter and given a second chance to be loved again. Female Hiro!
1. Chapter 1

A Mask of White

By: Adazula

Story Description: Princess Hana of San Fransokyo has always hid behind a mask of white and red lips. She has always been told what to do, what not to do, and who to respect. But she when harms her brother and runs away, she thinks no one could ever love someone like her. That all changes when she is taken in by a shelter and given a second chance to be loved again. Female Hiro!

Inspired by The Lost Prince by Onewiththescar and Gimme Shelter. This is not going to be a complete rip off from The Lost Prince or Frozen.

* * *

Hana hides behind the mask of white and red lips. Behind the perfectly done up hair with antique ornaments hanging from it. She hides behind the beautiful kimono and bright obi that is adorned on her small body.

That's what a princess must do. To hide her emotions. That's what Hana must do.

She is the princess to the kingdom of San Fransokyo. Sister to the soon to be King Tadashi. According to Callaghan and her instructor, she must be graceful and poise. She must never let her King see her true emotions. She must never let anyone see her true emotions

She remembers the song that Callaghan taught her when he separated her from her brother when they started their royal lessons

 _First thing you mustn't do, is disobey your teacher_

 _Rule number two, keep your temper under control_

 _Last but not least the most important rule_

 _What ever else you do, never harm your King_

 _If so much as break one,_

 _You will regret this for the rest of your life..._

Her training was a nightmare. When she so much as let a hint of emotion show on her face, he slap her across the face or get her instructor, Tomihatsu, to do it. He punched her when she did not follow directions correctly. He basically beat her whenever he did not see perfection from her.

The lessons were conducted privately between her, Tomihatsu, and Callaghan in her room. No servants. Not even Aunt Cass is allowed in without permission from Callaghan. He says that they are a distraction. She didn't even dare to ask for Tadashi, because she didn't want to distract him from his duties.

* * *

It all started when she and Tadashi's birthdays have passed one year. She was nine and he was fifteen. The time had come for Tadashi to train to become the King of San Fransokyo.

" It is very important that we must start training immediately." Callaghan stated at breakfast the day after Tadashi's birthday. " We have a lot to cover when it comes to serving your people and god help your sister if she is to be our princess."

" Relax Callaghan. She has five years before I become king. She'll make a great princess to San Fransokyo." Tadashi said assuringly before they heard the door slam open.

Hana comes running into the breakfast room wearing her dark blue cotton kimono on and her black hair down and very messy.

" Tadashi! Today's a perfect day to go the garage and build that hovercraft you were talking about!" She wearing a very silly smile pointing to outside which is very rainy.

" Sorry Hana. I can't. I have to start my lessons remember?" Tadashi said. And Callaghan snorted his disapproval.

" Oh. Right." Hana said disappointed as she adjust her little black obi. She really didn't put on the kimono properly. Again. She hates wearing kimonos. It maybe the dress code of a royal, but she prefers what normal kids wear. Jeans and a Tshirt.

But she must reluctantly follow the code of a royal. According to Callaghan.

" Alright. I think now your lessons must begin." Callaghan said to the kids with a cold hard stare at little Hana's face. She did not know that her life was about to change. Forever.

At first she never took the sudden changes seriously. She thought once her brother had time, he would be with her like he would always promised her and fulfilled. But it never happened. He never once gave a little time to his sister.

Every time she wanted to play, Callaghan forbade her. He said that she was a distraction and her presence would ruin her brother's potential future. Eventually she gave up and sadly accept the new terms on life.

Six months after her brother started his training, the time had came for Callaghan to start training Hana to become a princess. On that day, she made a vow to become the lady she was to be. For her kingdom and her brother.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

" I hate kneeling. It hurts my knees." Hana complained once again. She's beginning to really become agitated by the nonstop lessons. She hasn't slept for over two days because of it.

Because San Fransokyo is a Japanese American city/kingdom, many Japanese traditions are practiced in the palace. Including the wearing of kimonos for the women on special occasions, and dining on the floor at a low table. Men would sit cross legged. Whereas Women would kneel and Hana hated it.

" Kneeling is the proper way for a Princess to sit. We don't cross our legs like the men. It's inappropriate." Said Tomihatsu.

" How come the men get everything?!" She said before instructor had slapped her in the face.

" A Princess does not talk back!" Tomihatsu screeched with Hana's tears shedding from the pain. " Now I said kneel!"

Hana shakingly kneels on the mat despite how uncomfortable the position is on her knobby knees.

" Good. At least we're getting somewhere." The woman mutters.

* * *

" I see your practicing your calligraphy. Very good." Tomihatsu nodded approvingly at the girl who is at her desk with the ink brush in hand and patch of paper.

" Let me see your work...Ah!" Tomihatsu screeched. Hana wasn't practicing calligraphy. She was drawing designs for robots.

" Uh..." Hana laughed nervously.

" You insolent child! Oh just you wait til I tell Callaghan. You're going to get it now!" Tomihatsu stomped away taking the calligraphy designs as incriminating evidence.

That night he beat her so much, that she no longer dared to pull that stunt again. To assure herself that it won't happen again, Hana even threw away everything that had to do with robotics.

* * *

" Hana. Are you sure you don't want any meat. I mean just a bowl of rice and tea isn't that sustainable." Cass asked the girl who is slowly eating the small bowl of rice with chopsticks.

" I'm quite content Aunt Cass." The now ten year old said quietly and politely. Which is a 180 from the child she knew three months ago.

" Tadashi wish he was here. I mean it is your birthday." Cass said trying to have a conversation with her niece.

" It's understandable. One must sacrifice for the good of the people." She said.

" Yes for something like war, but it's just education. It's your big day. Well he did ask me to give you this letter." Cass said as she handed the girl an envelope.

Hana opens the envelope from her dear brother.

 _My dearest sister,_

 _The lessons has been going great. I'm learning something new each and everyday. Who knew how much there goes into being a King! I've heard that you have just started your lessons as well. I hope they are going well for you. Knowing you, you're probably fighting tooth and nail to get your way. Just remember to listen to your teacher. Even if things sound unfair, it's for the reasons that you will understand. I hope to hear back from you soon._

 _\- Tadashi_

 _"_ Even Tadashi wants me to be good." Hana thought sadly.

" Sweetie. Is there something wrong?" Cass asked concernly. Seeing the sad expression adorned on her niece's face.

" No but thank you Aunt Cass. Now I must get back to my lessons." She said before bowing to her Aunt and rising from the floor to attend to her lessons.

" Where has this family gone wrong?" Cass said to herself.

* * *

For the past couple of months Hana has written letters to Tadashi and received replying as well. It has become the only life source she has to tolerating the abuse. She would rely on it heavily to get her through each and every single long day.

Cass has been the unofficial royal mailman. She would bring the letters between the kids and made sure they got to them.

Hana would usually make smart comments and make jokes about her instructor behind her back in her letters. She could imagine Tadashi laugh about it hysterically. Oh how much she missed her brother's laugh.

She also made sure that Tomihatsu and Callaghan would never see her with the letters. Otherwise she would be in big trouble. She would always hide them under her mattress between the many layers of silk sheets and comforters.

One day it all changed.

She heard the door slam open and both Callaghan and her teacher march to the girl.

" Callaghan...Ow!" She screamed as he punched her in the face.

" Letters! You have been sneaking letters behind our backs." Callaghan snarled.

" I didn't think it was harmful." She whimpered as she cradled her bleeding nose and cheek.

" Do you realize that you are ruining everything for your brother by distracting him like this!?" He yelled at her.

" No." She says in fright.

" You might as well burn down the entire city because of your antics!" He continued to yell. " I would have throw you out of this palace if you weren't the princess! Though you can't seem to do anything right! You are the worst princess in the history of the world. Do you know that?"

" Please. I'll be a better princess. Just tell me what I have to do." She begged.

He snorted, " If you want to redeem yourself and this kingdom, there is one thing you can fix on the spot."

* * *

Her eyes weld with tears as they watched her angrily with the calligraphy brush shaking in her hand as she makes the strokes of the letter she knows she will regret for the rest of her life.

It took even more effort just to fold it neatly and stow it in an envelope.

" Here." She said as she holds the last letter in her hand.

The letter was snatched from her by Callaghan as he marches away with it in hand.

Tomihatsu let out a " Hmph!" By slicking away on her graceful feet from the room. Leaving the poor girl to cry alone.

She keeps on crying as she remembers the words that she wrote in that letter.

 _Tadashi-_

 _Please don't write to me ever again. I'm sorry._

 _-Hana_

* * *

 **So I decided to give this post this story after writing five chapters about it sub-consiously. At first I did it to get it to get out of my system, and put it to rest. Now I'm obsessed with this story and want to write it all.**

 **I'm not going to completely rip off** **Onewiththescar. The only thing like the Lost Prince I'm going to do is have her run away from the palace. She has her own thing going with doing a frozen inspired story. This is more based on the movie Gimme Shelter, but not really too much. I mean Hana is not going to be pregnant or anything like that. This is about her finding love in her life that was once taken.**

 **I always wanted to do something where my main character is in a role where she is puts on a cover and is majorly comflicted with herself. Again this is not based on frozen.**

 **Please Review or follow if you want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The big day

It has been four years since she had last saw her own brother. Four years and now today she will see him again. She hopes that her training has paid off.

As the years go by she slowly lost her child innocence to reach the end of perfection.

After the letter incident, Tomihatsu made the servants put her messy hair up in fancy tight updos without a lock out of place. She originally would have complained about how painful it is despite the beatings, but, since the letters, she just became numb as they tug on her hair harshly to have it slicked in place.

By the age of eleven she was forced into kimonos that were fancy and elegant but also very heavy and tight to wear. She had to learn how to walk gracefully in this attire. Callaghan and Tomihatsu had beaten her the most in this phase when she struggled in it during her lessons.

When she turned thirteen, her face was gone. Along with the right to express her emotions.

That was when she was to start wearing the traditional white makeup with red lips. The only time she seen a patch of her skin was on the back of her neck. It represents the fact that she is wearing a mask. That her true self is covered.

Her true self is that she is very scared. Scared of disappointing everyone. Mostly her brother. She practically hasn't seen him in five years. Let alone talk to him. She's afraid of embarrassing her brother's kingdom.

After a night of practically no rest and relentless training, the day has come. Today is the day of her brother's coronation. She knows she must not mess this up. Today was the ultimate test and she will not let anyone down. Even if it actually killed her.

She sits herself on a chair as the sun creeps in from her window waiting for people to help her get ready.

The servants and dressers come in like a team into her room with her silk kimonos, her shoes, a black box that contains her makeup, another wooden that contains her shoes, and a ancient box that holds her jewels and hear ornaments.

Two of the servants circle around her as they put her hair in an elegant high bun tied off with a red ribbon without a lock out of place on instruction of Tomihatsu. She also has them put in very valuable antique hair ornaments that included a cherry blossom kanzanshi. A symbolic of status as the princess of San Fransokyo.

The princess tilts her head back as a servant puts on her traditional white makeup without moving. Her white cheeks had a hint of pink blush. Her eyes had red on the lids and a cats eye look with the eye liner. For the eyebrows, she used charcoal to fill them into a soft gray. They finish off with her painted red lips and concluded that she was ready for the kimono.

She stands on a pedestal as a man with a good amount of strength starts putting on her kimono. Because it's a special occasion, the kimono must be black with a gold obi to hold it altogether. The kimono is decorated with a gold japanese dragon with colorful mountains in the background. It's a very formal kimono and rich looking. It's the kimono for a princess.

The dresser puts the black kimono over her bright red under kimono she was wearing while her hair and makeup was being done before he gets down to tying her gold darai style obi on her waist. The obi is so long and heavy that a man is specially needed to tie it. It is held together with an obidome, a very fancy and expensive type of belt.

" Your majesty." The dresser whispered with a bow after he finished dressing her and steps aside for her to look in the mirror.

She looks in the full length mirror and sees a complete stranger staring back at her. She looks beautiful but cold like a statue. The little girl that was once full of innocence and happiness disappears behind the stark white face and red lips. She almost looked like a china doll.

Callaghan and Tomihatsu walk in just as the dresser leaves to see the final product. They circle around her once before both nodding approvingly.

" Good. You look the part. Now you need to make sure act it properly. Otherwise...let's just say you don't want to screw up." He growled like a tiger.

" I understand." Hana said quietly now looking him in the eye giving him a deep bow as a sign of respect. She made the mistake of looking him in the eye and got a black eye as punishment

" Remember your lessons." Tomihatsu said before they both leave her alone in her room.

She waits until he has ten minutes ahead of her as instructed before she walked out of her room and heading towards the balcony to introduce herself and her brother the world as princess and King. It will be the first time they see each other again.

Some of the servants did a double take on her as she gracefully walked past them. It was obvious that they think she's beautiful. For Hana she feels concealed ugliness.

She makes it to grand hallway where the balcony is and stands by the grand doors to king's room. Tadashi's room.

Two women come over to her. An older woman in her forties and a younger woman about Tadashi's age. They both are wearing kimonos like Hana but their kimonos are worn in a more mature and simple way. Hana's kimono is much more elaborate and has a much larger obi. It signifies that she is still a child.

The older woman was wearing a simple but formal dark purple kimono decorated with a few lilacs. Her chocolate brown hair was let loose and had a few gray strands. Hana gives her a small smile. It was Aunt Cass.

" Hana! Is that you?! We missed you so much! We haven't seen you in a while." She said hugging her. Hana was so shocked by the reaction, she didn't know how to respond.

" So this is Princess Hana!" The younger woman said excitedly. She looks so beautiful. She was wearing a pretty bright yellow kimono with the design of the sun and light pink flowers on it with a paler yellow obi over it that fits her perfectly. Her hair was in a high bun like Hana's but has a few strands hanging from it along with a pair of glasses. She looks much more natural and free.

" It's nice to meet you." Hana said quietly bowing to them respectively.

" Wow! You really have changed. You used to hate having to bow to everyone. Now look at you. Very elegant. You're practically a stranger." Cass said surprised.

" Well it has been over five years." Hana said with a small smile.

" Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Honey Lemon. Your brother and I are really close. I was lucky enough to be granted access here." She said bowing to the princess. " You look so beautiful! More beautiful than I imagine a princess would be."

Hana on the inside doesn't believe this. She feels like she's in armor. To conceal her true colors.

But she forced herself to giggle softly as she said, " Thank you and you look beautiful yourself."

" Why are you wearing that white makeup?" Honey asked.

" It tradition for the princess of San Fransokyo to be wearing this. I'm suppose to represent the beautiful background of the King." Hana said the saying out of the lessons she was taught.

" That's a strange philosophy." Honey raised an eye as they all hear loud noises. It was the trumpets outside the balcony doors started blaring.

" Ladies and gentlemen. In just a few moments the doors will open to introduce our graceful princess and our new soon to be beloved King. I advise to start making your way to the main courtyard now." She heard Callaghan speak.

The doors behind her are opening and luckily she is already in position for the debut. Honey and Cass get out of the way to make way for the King. Hana eyes widen as she sees her brother step out of the grand doors.

Her brother looks magnificent as a King should be. He had certainly got taller since the last time she had saw him. He has a strong lean build and his face has indeed square out. His black hair looks recently trimmed and ready for the crown that is going to be place on his head. He's wearing a fancy black coat buttoned up with gold buttons over his navy blue pants and fancy black shoes that shined. He also has on a dramatically long red cape that trailed far behind.

Hana was tempted to drop her jaw in shock and awe, but she she forces herself to keep it up and straighten her back stiffly.

Her brother walks strongly towards her and Hana's hands are shaking.

" Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Remember my song." She thought frantically.

He gives her a warm smile as he holds out his arm for her link on to. She bows slightly before taking up on his offer and wraps her shaky arm around his.

They both walk down slowly the corridor towards the balcony as a lot of the servants stand at each side of the red carpet they walk on.

" It's amazing to see you again little sister." He whispered to her. It's been a long time since she heard his voice. That wonderful deep warm voice.

" It's an honor to see you again as well your highness." She spoke softly as she is supposed to.

" You don't need to be formal with me. I'm your brother." He said. " Its so foreign to you speak softly. It's okay to loosen up a bit."

" Well it has been five years." She said gracefully as the duo reach the balcony doors. The two servants each grab a door knob. Ready to show the world the new King and Princess.

Callaghan stands outside the doors as he makes his speech to the world. " Today. We all are here to witness history among us. A beloved prince will become our leader of San Fransokyo. Our King to be will be coronated. It is with great honor and integrity to introduce our soon to be King Tadashi!"

The doors open and Tadashi gently lets go of Hana's arm to step forward to wave to the crowd. Hana watches him as he smiles widely to the crowd as they cheer and whistle for him. Hana feels so proud of her brother's success but feels like he's left her once again.

" Here at his side after a long absence. After years of training of her own and now ready to stand by his side with grace and poise. Our Princess Hana." Callaghan said Hana's cue with less enthusiasm.

The crowd becomes silent as she walks up to her brother and stands by him. Only a few people are clapping, but most people were just looking at her with strange looks on their faces and their mouths open.

Even though she has a calm facade, deep down she is hyperventilating. She's freaking out. "What is she doing wrong? Surely there must be something she is doing wrong! But what is it?!" She thought frantically.

" Wow." She suddenly heard her brother whispered. " You're so beautiful that you silenced a crowd with your presence."

She looks more closely at the people and notices that her brother's right. They are actually looking at her in awe and astonishment. Some even had dreamy looks on their faces.

Her brother snakes his hand into hers gently and holds it up high for the world to see. It was then that everyone starts to cheer again and the volume becomes even higher than when only Tadashi stepped out.

She breathes a sigh of relief as they turn around to go back inside the palace. At least part one of the coronation day is now done and over with. Now she has to get through the ceremony and the party.

That's going to be a challenge.

* * *

 **This story will start to get more original as it gets farther down the line. For now it may seem more like frozen but again this is not a Frozen crossover.**

 **I finally was able to find a character to use the name Hana for. I was going to use it for Tetris, but if you follow the one shots, you would know why I didn't. I was going to use Hira, but it just sounds weird and not at all that original. Even if it was a female version of Hiro.**

 **Hana's look is based on the look of a Japanese geisha. I have always been find geishas very intriging. I wanted to do something where to where that traditional white makeup is something to do with the true self being covered. Thought this was a cool concept.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The coronation

" To think our Hana has silenced a crowd with her beauty." Cass laughed along with the others. " Our own Hana."

" Well her lessons has indeed paid off. I made sure of it." Callaghan said as he drank from his glass.

After the debut of soon to be King and Princess, everyone adjourned to the private study where they wait before the actual coronation will take place in the small chapel on the side of the palace. There was food and drinks so everyone can have a bit of a refreshment before the coronation.

" Well she definitely looks like mom." Tadashi smiles as he looks at his sister, who is looking out the big window in the room at the huge crowd with so little emotion.

Tadashi deep down wished he would see his sister without the fancy kimono, hair, and white makeup even though it's traditional for her to wear and she does indeed look very beautiful in it. But it just doesn't suit her at all.

It has been a long time since he last seen his little baby sister and he missed her so much. The teenage girl in front of him is a complete stranger to him. Not at all the little girl that he remembered.

Hana looks out at the huge crowd gloomily. She really hopes that she doesn't mess up her duties as Princess of San Fransokyo and disappoint her own brother. She worked so hard and took a lot of beatings for him. Now she hopes that it all pays off. Otherwise she will regret it for the rest of her life.

" So how was she during her lessons?" Her aunt asked her teacher curiously. Hana turns her attention to the conversation.

" Well she was being stubborn at first." Tomihatsu mentioned as she looks at Hana who immediately glances down so as to not look at her in the eye. " But eventually she started becoming more cooperative and taking her lessons to heart."

" You have no idea." Hana thought as she looks around the room and sees Honey Lemon stand next to her.

" Hey! So I know we don't know each other all that well, but your brother has told me so much about you. Is it true that you have a thing for robotics?" She smiles.

Hana gives her a tiny smile and nods a little. She said softly, " I used to, but I just didn't have time for nonsense like that anymore."

" Nonsense?" Her brother joined in on the conversation." You loved building robots! You would ask me every single day to build one with you before I had to attend to my lessons."

" Well times have changed now." She said. " Just like now you are about to be king."

" You really have changed." He said in shock. " I never seen you with such mannerism before."

" Well it has been five years." She giggled softly in response but feels horrible on the inside. Oh how she wished she could tell her brother the truth. How she truly felt.

" Five years can't change everything. Hana." Tadashi said back to her.

" Oh forget about me. Let's talk about you two. So how did you guys meet?" Hana said in order to change the subject.

Luckily Honey jumped at the chance to talk about it. " Well it all started when I just started university..." She started. Giving a nice distraction for her brother while Hana started pricking herself.

Hana uses a sewing needle to prick her any finger just to feel some pain to relieve her stress all the time. Hana would sneak the pin out of her kimono sleeve she keeps it in and presses the sharp end of it into her any of her fingers hard and as deep as she can go without causing severe damage to her fingers.

She used to cut herself, but she realized, as she got older, that if she were to cut the wrong place, it could severely hurt or even kill herself. An incident like that would become a scandal and a disgrace. That's the last thing her brother needs. So she pricks herself on her fingers with needles for the pain in a more discreet manner.

She keeps pretending to listen to Honey while pricking herself when Callaghan stood up and said, " It's now time."

Hana pulls the pin quickly back into her sleeve before anyone would notice. She looks at her brother to see him breath out heavily.

" Well I guess it's show time." The soon to be King said nervously.

" You'll do great Tadashi!" Honey assured him as she hugged him.

" Don't worry Sweetie. We are all here for you." Cass hugged him as well.

Hana watches everyone give him support as she stood there quietly and stared at the floor.

" Why am I here?" She contemplates in her head sadly and numbly. " He didn't need me then. He doesn't need me now."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolts as she looks up to see her brother smiling at her. He almost frighten her a bit.

" Hey today's our day. You should enjoy it too." He said to her gently.

She couldn't find the words to speak but gives him an emotionless slight nod in response.

" Your Majesty. Your kingdom awaits." Callaghan said impatiently.

" Right." Tadashi said as walked first out of the study. The rest of group follows with Hana trailing behind. She was just about to be out the door when she feels a hard grip on her right shoulder.

" So far you're behaving like you should. But don't think you're out of the woods. You have the rest of the day to keep this up or so help you." Callaghan whispers harshly.

" Yes Callaghan." She said quietly. Feeling the ice coldness inside.

" Let's go before anyone gets suspicious." He shoved her a bit out the door.

They follow the rest of the group to the chapel in the palace. It is a lovely little old building with many different hand carvings of old legends of the kingdom all over the place.

People filled to the point where there was a lot people outside the place trying to look through the stain glass windows hoping to get a glimpse of the new King.

As the princess, Hana must stand beside her brother when throughout the ceremony for support. She feels nervous with everyone watching her every move as she makes her way down the aisle with grace and poise. She turns around and looks at the doors to see her brother standing proudly for his moment to come.

She hears the choir sing as Tadashi made his way down the aisle with his red cloak trailing behind where Hana is waiting along with the priest to officiate the coronation.

She watches as her brother say his vows to protect and serve his kingdom to best of his capabilities without hesitation and proudly. Hana thought it won't be long before this is over before the priest suddenly turns to Hana.

" Your Highness." He said to get her attention.

She snaps her head to him in such surprise, " Yes sir." She said softly.

" This isn't usually done, but I feel as his right hand until the King marries, you must take a vow of your own your Highness." He said to her.

Everyone in the chapel starts to murmur as they look at the Princess. It wasn't everyday that someone like the priest at a coronation would break tradition.

" This wasn't part of the coronation!" She wanted to say, but she tightens her mouth shut and only nods once to the priest to tell him that it was alright.

" Will you serve and protect this kingdom alongside with your brother to the best of your capabilities from now and forever more?" He asked her.

She looks around and see everyone's eyes on her expecting an answer. Her heart is racing from all this pressure. She doesn't know what to say. Her mentor didn't teach her this. No one taught her this. She was suppose to behind her brother. That was all she was taught to do. Not rule alongside him.

She looks at her brother, who is also expecting her to say something. He looks a little concern.

" Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

People were starting to murmur even more. Hana knows she has to respond and fast.

She nods to assure him that she was. But deep down she really wasn't. She swallows up all the fright within her and finally says quietly with uncertainty from her red lips, " I will."

Many people couldn't hear what she said and was confused of whether she took the vow or not.

The priest, on the other hand, nods approvingly and turns back to her brother as he continued with the coronation.

Tadashi looks at her concernedly wondering what is going on with her. She has been acting hostile this whole time. He wanted nothing more to stop the ceremony and get to the bottom of what's going on with his baby sister.

But he had to wait till the coronation is over.

The priest finally presents to the world the King's crown. It was magnificent. It is gold with all the color jewels of the world present in the crown. It was worthy of not only a King, but a strong and wise powerful ruler. This was no crown that is meant for anyone besides the King himself.

Tadashi kneels on one knee gracefully to the priest as the crown is placed on to his head, a perfect fit, and rises on his feet as now the crowned King of San Fransokyo.

Hana widens her eyes to see him now as the King. He was no longer her brother, but her King. The one who shall lead them to prosperity and to greatness. No doubt about it.

He takes the golden scepter and orb from a satin pillow. Hana sees his hands kinda shake nervously as he takes them and turns toward the crowd with them in hand.

Everyone rises from their pews and listens to the priest speak the prayer in Japanese before announcing, " All hail King Tadashi."

" All Hail King Tadashi." Everyone said loud enough for the world to hear.

Tadashi places the orb and scepter back onto the pillow gasping in relief that everything is now over and he is now King. He looks around to see everyone cheering for him and wishing him a long reign.

Hana sees this as an opportunity to back away to the exit of the chapel and escape, but Tadashi had other plans. He takes grasp of her hand and brought her to his side and shows her off to the world.

" All hail Princess Hana." He called to the world.

" All hail Princess Hana." Everyone said. But Hana swears that she heard Callaghan and Tomihatsu snarl more than say those words proudly.

Hana feels very uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. She doesn't like it at all. The attention especially when she was expected to take vow of her own. That was something she didn't expect and didn't want. Why did the priest have to do this to her? Could he have just ignore her like he should? His main priority is the king since it is his coronation. Not the princess. Never the princess.

She realizes this at that moment. She hates being a Princess, and hates herself even more. The worst part is that she doesn't know how much more she can take. She wishes she was dead and never to deal with this anymore. And it was only the first minute.

* * *

 **What's going to happen next chapter. Continue reading because I decide to update with two chapters instead of one today. I felt like it because it's my birthday and no one is really celebrating it. I'm used to it, so means more time for writing.**

 **Next chapter is going to be much more exciting, so stick around. It's the after celebration**

 **Please Review and See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The breaking point.

After the coronation of her brother, Hana was pulled away from her brother by Tomihatsu to change into her evening wear for the party and touch up on her white makeup.

This outfit was elaborate in its own way from the black ceremonial kimono she was wearing. It was many layers of different silk robes that was piled on the girl. It was held together by a thick ribbon that was tied in the front in a large bow.

The outer kimono was a pearly white with the design of cherry blossom trees and cherry blossom petals and flowers that flowed like it was caught in the wind. It was such a beautiful design that even Hana can't help but admire it. It works great with the kanzanshi that is in her hair.

" I can't believe the nerve of that priest! After over two hundred years of tradition, he decides that is doesn't matter and make you take vow! I never would have had something like this happen in my career!" Tomihatsu snarks.

Hana looks at her teacher. All her life she has never seen her teacher without her white makeup, fancy kimonos, black painted teeth, and long black hair that looks obviously like a wig. If she didn't have those things on her, she probably would look like a shriveled up tree that needed water.

" Well at least you have been on your best behavior. I give you that. Now. Sing me your dos." She commands the princess.

Hana opens her mouth and sings,

 _First thing you mustn't do, is disobey your teacher_

 _Rule number two, keep your temper under control_

 _Last but not least the most important rule_

 _What ever else you do, never harm your King_

 _If so much as break one_

 _You will regret this for the rest of your life..._

The teacher nods in a sinister way, " Very good. Now let's be off. A princess must never keep her kingdom waiting for more than she should."

They gracefully tread their way to the ballroom where the party is now getting started and alive with many people from all over the world.

" I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm not scared. I'm not scared." She told herself as she walks through the Japanese sliding door to see everyone looking at her in awe and silence.

" Everyone I give you Princess Hana of San Fransokyo." Callaghan announces as she walks up to where the thrones are.

There are four thrones in total. The big golden one with elaborate red and gold silk cushions with Japanese designs was obviously the King's.

The slightly smaller gold throne that has sapphire blue and silver cushions was the Queen's or, in Hana's case, the right hand Princess.

The two dark wood smaller thrones on the side of bigger ones were for the Crown prince and princess. They had simple silk purple cushions. Hana remembered well as little kid how she would sit on the one beside her mother and Tadashi would sit next to their father.

Hana's mind snaps back to reality as she heard Callaghan announced, " I give you King Tadashi of San Fransokyo."

Everyone cheers as Tadashi came in. He was still in his outfit from the coronation, but now wearing his crown and had ditched the long cape with Honey by his side. He smiles again as he walks towards his sister.

The steward pushes Hana gently a little more closer to Tadashi.

" Umm.. I don't think I should. Oh. Ok" She said to herself as they are now standing next to each other.

Soft violin music fills the air as the party gets started.

" Hey." Tadashi said to his sister. Gaining her attention.

" Hi." She responded.

" Once again you look beautiful." He complimented.

" You look more beautiful..I m-mean um...handsome." She said more awkwardly causing her brother to laugh.

" Well thank you for that." He recovers. " It's been long time since we seen each other isn't it?"

" Yeah." She admitted.

" I can't wait for us to have a future together." He added.

" As do I as well." She said before she sees Honey Lemon.

" Tadashi! Oh hi Hana! I love your outfit!" She said. She also had changed into another outfit. The bright yellow kimono was replaced by a beautiful pale pink evening dress that was off the shoulders in a beautiful way. Her hair was let down and was sleeked.

" You look beautiful as well." She said seeing the love in each other's eyes.

" You should go dance. Probably a lot of young boys would like to dance with you." Honey nudges her.

Hana looks at a group of boys and see them sneering at her as they whispering to each other.

" Umm.. I don't dance. But why don't you guys have a swing on the dance floor."

" What!?" Tadashi said.

" What a great idea!" Honey said as she drags the stunned King to the dance floor.

She watches them glide flawlessly on the dance floor with everyone else watching in awe. It was then that she began hearing whispers about her.

" Hey so what's do think about the Princess looking like a clown?" One guy sneering.

" Not as bad as her disappearance act on us. She thinks she's so much better than the rest of us." A woman said.

" Well there's always the bad seed to every royal family." Another woman said.

Hana feels hurt as her heart crack a little bit from those comments. But she doesn't let that show on her white face.

Tadashi and Honey finish their dance and came back to Hana.

" That was a great idea Hana! Who knew Tadashi was a great dancer!" Honey said enthusiastically.

" Umm. Yeah." She said looking a little down.

" Hey what is it." Tadashi asked concernedly.

" Oh I'm 's been a long day." She said.

" Well at least the wedding day won't as long as today." Honey said offhandedly.

" What?" Hana said in confusion. "What wedding day?"

" Very funny Hana." Tadashi said in amusement.

" No. No I'm very serious. Who's getting married." She asked again. This causes a shock of silence between the couple.

" Hana are you sure that this isn't a joke?" Tadashi asked concernedly.

" I don't understand. What's going on? Who's getting married." Hana starts to raise her voice a little.

" We are. Hana we've been engaged for three months. We sent a letter to you asking to come to our engagement party last month, but you said you were sick." Honey said.

" Sick? What do mean sick? I never wrote anything like that." She said starting to get upset. " I haven't even written to you in four years."

" Hana what are you talking about? We've been writing to each other this whole time." Tadashi said.

" Stop lying! You know I haven't writing to you!" She said.

" Then why do I have letters that you wrote as recent as yesterday?" He asked.

" Most likely from before, but not since four years!" She said back.

Everyone, even the violinists, tune out to hear the dispute between the siblings.

" Callaghan has been giving us your letters personally." He said.

" Callaghan?! " Hana said in outrage. Her heart is racing as she sees everyone staring at her. This is turning into a scandalous scene.

She hates the closing in feeling as everyone whispers more bad things about her. She breathes heavily. She feels trapped in her palace. She needs to get out of here and fast before she ruins it all for her brother. She sees the look of pure rage from Callaghan and Tomihatsu among the crowd.

She looks at the couple. Once so happy and full of hope and future for this kingdom. She knows she doesn't belong in this family. She was only ruining the image of it. She can't be here.

She has to make this right and finally says in a dangerously calm voice, " I must have mistaken myself. I should take myself out of here. Have a good night."

" Hana! Wait. Please don't go. Something's not right. I can't see you disappearing like this again." Tadashi begged.

" No. I must give your space to calm down and grant to your needs. Otherwise I am no princess to this kingdom." She said her lessons barely calm.

" I don't care if you make me cry! I want you back!" He said even more loudly.

" We are not children anymore. You are the sun of everyday. I am just a cloud that can be blown away. Your the King! I'm nothing!" She finally said.

" No you're not Hana. You're my sister. Hana. Please tell me what's going on!" Tadashi begged.

" I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here!" She said.

" Hana. Please." He begged as he grabbed his sister's wrist.

" Let go Tadashi!" She yelled back. Trying to pull away from his grip and get out of this party. But his grip is strong. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like to be touched. That is becoming more of a disaster by her presence.

" Just talk to me!" He looks into her frightened eyes.

" Tadashi!" She screamed as she begged for him to let her go. Her head keeps pounding as she keeps hearing in her head, " You're pathetic. No person would ever want you! You are nothing but a disgrace to this kingdom!"

Then it all becomes a blur and high pitched to Hana as what came next. When her brother tighten his grip on the girl, she acted on instinct. It was then that it happened and her brother suddenly let go of her as he howled in pain.

Her vision clears as she began to realize what had happened. Her brother was clutching the right side of his face that was all bloody. Hana looks down to see her right hand shaking and long delicate fingernails covered in blood and skin. Her brother's blood and skin. She had clawed him. She had harmed him.

Her hearing comes back to life as she hears everyone yelling nasty things at her. Like, " How dare you!", " He was your brother!", and the worst one " I knew something was wrong with you!"

She begins shaking as she becomes more aware of what she has done.

" Tadashi!" Honey screams as she ran to his side.

" Hana." Her brother moan. Tadashi didn't care whether about how much pain he was in. He was worried about the poor girl whose hand was covered in his blood with people shouting horrible things at her.

" Hana it wasn't your fault. Don't listen to them." He tells her, but Hana doesn't register a word from him.

Hana shakingly looks at her brother coming towards her. She backs away from him in fright.

She finally said something that didn't sound at all timid for the first time, " I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

She makes a decision that she should have made a long time ago. She ran.

She crashes through the wooden sliding doors without a stumble. She runs through the hallways passing and frightening many people like a spirit in the night as she continued to crash through many more doors.

Meanwhile Tadashi shouts orders to his guards, " Close the gates!" He knows that his sister is going to make an escape.

" Right!" The men said as they. One man shouts the order out the window.

The message instantly is received by the gate's guards and they start to reel in the gates closed to prevent the princess from fleeing the palace grounds.

The young princess burst through the main doors and runs towards her only out with such intensity. She frightens many people as she flies by them to reach the closing gates. The gates were fast to close, but she was faster.

She manages to slide through the gates with them only catching the bow that holds her outfit together. With the ribbon pulled off, the many layers of robes came flying off. Leaving a trail of silk and shame behind.

Luckily she had on a white silk kimono shirt and silk red pants on underneath all that finery wear. With all the weight off, she can run even faster and farther. Farther and faster from the palace.

The moment she had harm her brother was then that she realized her mind was set on a decision. It was that she was to leave the palace and never come back. She was not anyone's princess anymore.

* * *

 **Oooooo. Very intense moment. This was inspired by the movie "The Tale of Princess Kaguya" during the runaway scene. I honestly thought it was the perfect way for Hana to make such an exit. This story is going to get more and more intriguing in my opinion.**

 **Again since it's my birthday. My gift to you is updating two chapters in one day. What I would like for my birthday is to see you guys review my story honestly and thoroughly. Tell me what you would like to see.. Whether it's good or not, I like to see the opinions of my readers.**

 **So please give your reviews and I'll see at the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Born to die

" I did it. I broke the most important rule. I harmed my king! I harmed my own brother!" Hana head is screaming as she keeps running through the forest. As far away from the palace as possible.

Unfortunately it's winter time in San Fransokyo. Making it unbearable cold with the temperature drop and snow covered ground.

She trips over a tree root rand rolls down hard on a snow covered slope in the forest. She narrowly misses the trees and any more roots. She finally slows down at the bottom of the hill near a river.

She shivers from being bathed in the snow. What's left of her clothes are torn up, wet, and very dirty. Hana slowly lifts herself to her elbows and crawls to the river. She stares at the reflection of a sad pale pathetic creature that is herself.

" Just look at me." She said to herself as she stood up in the snow . " I can never pass for perfect princess."

She stares back in the direction she came. Remembering the horror look on brother's face. On everyone's faces." Nor a perfect sister. Can it be? That I'm just not meant for this part."

She turns away and stumbles along side the river, "I see now. That if I were to be my true self, I would break my family's heart."

She looks back in the river and sees the stranger in the river white makeup is messed up and smudged. The same thing goes for her hair. Her elaborate high bun was now a lopsided mess with the kanzanshi still dangling in her hair.

" Who is this girl I see. Staring straight back at me. Why it's my reflection of someone I don't know….." She walks away from the river and walks on a marked path up the slope to who knows where. She keeps walking until she sees a shrine for someone's ancestors with an awning above and goes inside.

She see the stranger pop up again on the reflective stone. Infact many more of the strange girl comes up on many of the stone prayers.

She stare back at herself in shame. "Somehow I can't hide who I am. No matter how hard I try. When will I see myself. Who I am inside."

She gets on her knees near a small pile of snow and scoops up some of the brisk cold water in her hands and puts it on her face to wash off the remaining makeup.

" When will I see myself on the inside." She says before she pulls the kanzanshi from her hair and sets it aside. She finally pulls the red ribbon from her hair and let's her wild hair spring to life and flow down her back.

By the time she wipes her wet face with her silk sleeve, she sees a whole new person staring back at her.

Under all that makeup was a thin sad young girl. Her once happy innocent face was now sorrowful and gloomy. She no longer had her warm brown eyes. It seem to have lost its spark over the years.

She pockets her kanzashi before she stands up on the ground and walks out of the temple looking around to see no one is there except for herself. No Tadashi. No Aunt Cass. No Tomihatsu. No Callaghan. Just herself.

* * *

" Your Majesty. The gates are closed but the princess managed to slip through. She's far from palace by now." A guardsman stated.

" I have to find her." Tadashi said with determination as he continues to grasp his bleeding injured face.

" Your Majesty you need to tend to your injuries." Callaghan said. " I will personally see to that the princess is found and arrested for your assault."

" Arrested! Callaghan it was an accident." He said in outrage to his mentor.

" Not from how I saw it. She clawed your face. She attacked you." Tomihatsu stated the facts with Callaghan in agreement.

" I was right there by Tadashi. Tadashi had her in his grip when she clawed him. She looked scared. She didn't mean to." Honey said in Hana's defense.

" Callaghan. She's just a young girl. She should not be thrown in prison." Cass said as well.

Callaghan opened his mouth to his objection but Tadashi interrupted with what he had to say, "My sister acted in self defense. I seemed like a threat to her and she acted upon it. It was a misunderstanding. You may not agree with it, but that's not your decision to make. I'm now the King of San Fransokyo. I say how it goes. Now I'm going to search for her and bring her home. Even if it takes all night."

" Well not now at least. You really do stitches Tadashi." Honey said concernedly.

" I'm fine." He denied despite the pouring blood from his face.

" Tadashi you let the doctors take of your injury. And also try to get some rest. I'll handle the search in the meantime." Aunt Cass said.

Tadashi looks at his fiancé and Aunt knowing they won't take no for an answer and reluctantly nods in agreement to his Aunt's plan.

" Ok we'll send out an alarm and make announcements. I need to be in touch with the local news and the San Fransokyo Tribune." Cass tells the servants.

Tadashi looks out the window on the horizon of the city and says, " I'll find you Hana and we'll make this right."

* * *

Hana trudges out of the forest to find herself near a busy street with many cars blaring in the night as they rush past her like wind.

She looks around in awe of how beautiful the city really is with its posh buildings and colorful lights and signs of advertising. Now she knows where it got its reputation of being a lively kingdom from.

She had never been in the city since she was little. Let alone outside the palace since she was three. The last time she was outside the palace was for her parent's funeral.

If she wasn't a runaway from the palace, her running emotions would be another story. She got tense whenever someone came close to her as she keeps walking in the winter night.

" Yo. You have a man with you?" One suspicious guy came to her. She tenses up from fear and runs off to get away from the guy.

A few more suspicious guys try to pick her up. Each one ending the same by her getting away from them

She shivers in her cold silk rags as she looks around for a place remotely warm for the night. She sees a line of cars parked on the side of a road. Just screaming an invitation. It's not like anyone is there and she's not planning to take one. So what's the harm?

She tries opening each of the cars' doors to let her in. So far all the cars had their doors locked.

She was about to give up when an older car's passenger door opens. Feeling grateful, she climbs in and crawls in the back seat where another miracle that a blanket was over the seats. She grabs the blanket and wraps it around her small figure.

" I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm not scared. I'm not scared." She tells herself as she curls up into a ball on the seats. Trying to get some sleep. It has been a long horrible day. Just when she thought she could forget today, she then remembers the day her parents had died.

She never quite understood where her parents were after the car accident had happened. She was only three and barely remembered them, yet she found herself at fault for their deaths for one reason. Candy.

Her parents were always busy as King and Queen to the rest of the people, but they somehow managed to find the time for each of their kids. Even if it was for five minutes one day, Hana and Tadashi could rely on seeing their parents' smiles every single day.

The one thing that she remembers happily was when her mother would give her gummy bears. They were so delicious and it made her feel good that her mom, no servant or nanny, would get it for her and bring it to her personally.

On the day of the accident, she remembered them kissing her little forehead before handing her off to the palace nanny saying it will only be a couple of hours. She didn't want them to go, but she knew that they will be back.

 _" Can you bring me back gummy bears?" She asked them for the treat again._

 _" I can send for some." The nanny said to the girl._

 _" But I want it from mommy." She demanded._

 _Her mother smiled at the three year old, " Alright. As soon as we're done with the event, we'll stop at a candy shop."_

 _" Now that will be on the headlines." Her father laughed. " King and Queen shopping for their little girl's candy."_

 _Little Hana smiles as they walk out of the palace to their car with the promise sealed for later._

Only they didn't come with her gummy bears. Because they never came back themselves.

 _Little Hana watches the clock in her bedroom keep ticking as she heard no car pull up in front of the palace. Her parents we're later and Hana knew it._

 _She finally heard her Aunt Cass burst through the doors with tears in her eyes._

 _" Hana. Oh Hana!" She cried as she scooped up the little girl in her arms._

 _" Aunty?" Hana asked in confusion._

 _" Hana. Something has happened to your mommy and daddy." She cries._

 _" What?" She asked._

 _" There was an accident. They didn't make it." She finally said._

A few weeks later they had the funeral in the chapel. She watches numbly as many people cry over the loss of their beloved King and Queen so suddenly.

The worst one was her brother sobbing. He knew they much better them than she did. He was nine at the time. " A devastating time to lose their parents." According to many people in the church.

For some reason Tadashi was acting all hostile to his sister when she wanted to seek comfort from him. He backed away from her and sometimes even glare at her. She didn't even know why.

It was a few years later that Hana finally figured out that they were on their way to find a candy store when the driver lost control of the vehicle and flew off the road into the San Fransokyo River. No one made it out alive.

Looking back on the memory, Hana now understood why so many people did not like her as much as her brother since the accident. They all blame her selfishness as a child for their sudden deaths. Her nanny even resigned because she suddenly hated Hana.

Cass, on the other hand, was the only one who never really blamed Hana for the accident and was the young girl's only companion for over three years. She even assumed the role as nanny to the girl without a complaint despite being a Countess.

By the time Tadashi had turned twelve was when he made a major turn around and started being there for his little sister. They became thick as thieves again as they would come up with ideas or designs for inventions. Most of the time, it would drive their aunt crazy. But Cass was more happy to see Tadashi and Hana happy again as brother and sister.

But it was never meant to last. Nothing was ever meant to last.

Hana shivers fitfully in the freezing car as many more cars zoom past her. She prays that the owner won't be back till morning and that she can sleep here for the night.

Hana feels horrible about everything that has happened. Feeling responsible for her parent's deaths. Her brother's injury. Harming people that she cared about must be part of her destructive nature.

She hopes that she does dies soon. Before she hurts anyone else.

* * *

 **Yeah I kind of ripped off of Mulan a bit with a version of Reflection for Hana. To be quite honest I loved that small song better than I ever I did with Let it Go. It's just been getting a little too overrated for me and people to let it go. Sorry bad pun. So I did something different instead for this chapter. I always felt more related to Reflection. Even today that always had an impact on me because I try to be myself, but it's hard with everyone expecting you to be someone else.**

 **I didn't want to make her happy of being away from the palace because that's a main point to the story is that Hana has lost her sense of happiness. She's not happy to escape the abuse, she's more upset of what she did to her brother and how she feels at fault for her parent's death. We all have that sense of guilt and it just eats you alive regardless of the upsides and that we had no direct involvement in such tragedy.**

 **Please Review and see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rising to the top and crashing down hard.

By the time it was dawn, Hana wakes up and decides to leave the car. But before she does, she sees some money in the glove box and takes it. She needed something to keep herself alive for now.

She walks around on the sidewalks in the city through many parts of it. Some places were cool. Other places, you obviously want to avoid. But Hana actually sticked more to these places because of how her torn up clothes scream either homeless or runaway princess.

She knew she needed more than a couple of ten dollar bills to keep herself alive. She needs to make money. Fast and under the radar.

She searches through some garbage cans for any chance of stuff that she can live off of . She didn't find those things, but she found something even better. She discovered a scrunched up flyer for Bot Fighting.

" Perfect." She said to this opportunity.

* * *

Hana searches through the garbage of many machine shops in the area and found plenty of parts that could work for the bot she wanted to create.

In the past she wanted to bot fight for the fun of it, but was forbidden to do so. One she was a princess, and two it was illegal. Princess and illegal activities are not supposed to mix.

But she's no longer a princess and she already broke the law by harming her brother. Bot fighting is not going to make much of a difference.

The design of the her fighting bot was simple but over all pure genius. It looks like a big version child's magnetic toy. But looks can be deceiving. This bot is going to have magnetic servos that are strong along with advance controls. This bot is for sure to guarantee her some wins and plenty of money.

She used to want to bot fight for fun. Now she's doing it for survival on the streets.

With the parts in hand, she needed a place to put the technology together. Somewhere where she can't get caught.

Luckily she found a machine shop that has the tools but has neglectful owners who forget to lock their doors. Perfect place to work in.

She sneaks in through the window and switches on the lights. The place is very dim lighted and dirty. Not very taken care of, but that doesn't matter to Hana.

She looks through one of the tool boxes and fishes out the tools she needs to put together her bot. Heck! She even found old work shoes that has holes in the soles but somewhat fit her to replace her broken fancy sandals.

She worked there all night without hardly a break to put together the parts. By the time it was dawn, the bot was finished and ready to go.

" Yes." She said tiredly to her finished product before she hears the door opening.

She immediately runs under the table to hide when the owner comes in and notices the lights were on.

She eyes the owner looking around in suspicion. She prays that she won't get caught. The owner finally he shrugs, " Must have forgotten to turn the lights off again." Before he goes into his office and shuts the door.

Hana crawls out from under the table and sneaks out from the window she came in before the owner possibly had came out from his office and runs as fast as she can from the vicinity of the machine shop with the bot and controls in hand.

" Aw man. That was a close one." She said to herself as she stops in the middle of an alley.

She feels a piece of paper brush on to her legs by the wind and picks it up. Her face turns a sheet of ice as she sees what it was.

It was today's newspaper with the headlines " Princess on the Run After Assault on The King." It had her picture in her fancy black kimono and white makeup looking stun as she stood beside her brother at their debut. She looks unrecognizable compare to what she looks like now on the streets.

But then it had the description of she looks like. Long black hair. Brown eyes. Small and skinny. And what she was wearing when she escaped the palace.

Hana looks down at her dirty and torn silks. With the exception of no white makeup and her hair no longer in a polished bun, she matches the description to a tea. She needs a change in appearance desperately to keep the attention off of her.

She looks around and sees some clothes on a line above her near a fire escape ladder. She sets the bot down and climbs up the fire escape to the clothes line. All she needs is a couple of pieces of clothing.

She reaches from the ladder to the line and grabs a faded yellow shirt and a baggy gray hoodie with a pair of gigantic cargo pants. She drops them to the ground and climbs back down the ladder before anyone noticed her.

After a quick change of clothes, she blends much better in the crowd and was about to throw her silks away when she notices something peeking from the red pants pocket. The cherry blossom kanzanshi. She pulls it from the pocket and decides at the last minute to pocket it in the hoodie.

She looks in a broken mirror to see her hair. It was long, thick, and has very wild waves that reached the end of her back. Just like her mother's. It was very beautiful, but she decided to change her hair as well to give up the last thing that made her a princess.

She finds a razor sharp piece of the mirror on the ground and picks it up in her hand.

" I'm not scared. I'm not scared." She told herself as she starts grabs her hair in one hand and starts running the piece through her hair in the other. Slicing most of it off completely . Within minutes her head feels lighter as she watches her dark long waves cascades down on to the ground.

She drops the mirror piece and runs her hands through her now shortened hair. She looks back in the broken mirror.

It's just a little longer than her brother's but much more messy looking and obviously looked like that no professional had done it. She purposely kept the bangs longer so as to hide her face and make her less identifiable to other people. The shortness of it along with her clothes and lack of a figure made her look like a skinny boy.

" Well at least no one will remotely recognize me." She mutters about her new look.

* * *

That night the bot fight ring starts back up again. In the center of it all is the infamous Yama and his bot, " Little Yama."

After destroying many of his competitors, he is on a roll. His latest competitor had her bot completely demolished by his secret saw weapon hidden in the shield of his bot.

He laughs out loud boastfully, " Who has the guts to step into the ring. With Little Yama!"

Many people turns their heads away from the offer. One even destroyed his own bot on purpose. No one dared to challenge him. Whoever would challenge him is signing a death wish for their bot. There's no way anyone could beat him.

" Can I try?" He hears a neutral voice. Everyone moves away to reveal what looks to be a small kid in a giant grey hoodie with the hood up over chopped up black hair that covers the kid's face. He's never seen the kid before. The kid's look and voice makes it hard to distinguish his gender.

" You." He sneers in response to the small kid.

" Yeah. I have a robot. Made it myself." The kid holds up a small robot that obviously looks like a child had made it. A joke compared to rest of the bots he faced in the past.

Yama laughs loud enough for everyone else to start up laughing. Who does this kid think he's challenging?

" House rules. You have to pay to play." His assistant said sharply and to the point.

" This enough?" The kid holds up a wad of cash. It obviously looked more than enough for a round with Yama.

" What's your name kid?" He sneers.

" Does it matter. I have money. I'm playing." The kid said as he throws the money in the pot Yama's assistant is holding.

" Looks like this kid knows what he wants. I say we shouldn't ignore him." His assistant smirks. The kid doesn't respond as he sits down and puts the robot in front of him.

" Guaranteed win. This one is an obvious rookie." One his buddies told him. Yama nods in agreement.

" Very well. Prepare your bot loser." He laughs out loud to the kid. Biggest mistake he ever made.

* * *

Hana slightly smirks as she sees the stun look on Yama's fat face as she just mutilated his best bot in one single minute. It was something no one has ever seen.

Her bot splited into three pieces to avoid getting destroyed by the saw weapon Little Yama has built in. She then press a few more buttons without hesitation to connect her bot like magnets and slithers up Little Yama like a snake before taking out it's arm with the saw still rolling. She then use her bot to direct the saw arm to Little Yama's other arm and destroying that too. With both arms taken out, her bot slithers around Little Yama's head and bangs its head around before her bot pops it off like a cork. Destroying it all completely. Little Yama was no more.

" No more Little Yama." She said as she takes the bet money from the pot from the stunned assistant.

" What?! How is this possible?!" He shrieked.

" Hey I was surprised as you are? Beginners luck. Do you want to go again?" She said before she sees Yama tower over her. He looked ready to kill.

" Oh no." She thought frantically. Feeling the familiar anxiety rush over her whenever she was about to beaten at the palace.

" No one hustles Yama!" He screams as he snatches her bot. " Get him!" He orders his goons.

She immediately darts into a run from his goons that were chasing after her in the alley.

" Get out of the alley! Get out of the alley!" She thought in fear. She just had to keep on running.

She ran out on to the streets and runs down on the sloped road. It was night time and not too many cars are out.

The goons were catching up to her. She knew she needed to be faster than she already is. She looks ahead and notices a silver car parked on the side of the the road.

She runs past a trio of young adults walking on the sidewalk.

" What's with this kid." She heard one of them say as she reaches the car.

She doesn't know much about car machinery, but she knows how to start one without a key. Many years of being alone has paid off by reading a lot of books in her spare time.

She quickly opens the driver's door with a small screwdriver she took from the machine shop without hesitation.

" Hey!? My car!" She heard a guy shouted but she doesn't have time to answer as she quickly gets in the car. She barely manages gets the door closed and locks it when one of the goons was right there slamming on the window.

Inside the car, she gets under the wheel and quickly pulls out the compartment underneath it. It was only a matter of seconds before she takes out the right wires and bring them togehter to spark the engine to life.

" Yes!" She said in both victory and fear.

" You little bastard!" Yama shouted. He was about to use a baseball bat to break open the car window when at she slams the gas full throttle on frightened instinct to get away from him. To get away from everyone that's after her.

" I'll get you for this!" She hears him shout more faintly as she drives farther away from him.

She speeds the car at such an uncontrollable speed and only barely manages to stay on the road. She doesn't know how to drive and shouldn't even be behind the wheel. She's only fourteen for crying out loud! But she's scared and doesn't know what to do or how to make this nightmare go away. Her mind is telling her to stop, but her reflexes are telling her to go and speed up.

" Ah!" She screams as she barely dodges oncoming traffic at a red light. Many more cars honk their horns at her terrible driving, but she refuses to stop. She can't stop.

She thought she was in the clear when she turns her head to her passenger's side and sees the truck coming toward her.

" Ahhhhh!" She screams as the truck crashes hard into the car. She instantly gets knocked out when she slams the left side of her head against the car window as the car topples over and back on its wheels still rolling.

Thinking no more of this horrible nightmare as the car slowly rolls to a complete stop.

* * *

 **Very intense chapter to write and one heck of a way to end it. But it's part of the process sometimes. Have any idea who the who's car she stole? There's a subtle hint in the story and it will be confirmed later on. Don't you worry.**

 **Next chapter you will get to meet another OC I put in the story. Don't worry this OC is going to very helpful to her. Not all like Tomihatsu and Callaghan. This character was inspired from a character from the movie Gimme Shelter.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A new life awaits

Cass feels exhausted as she went through a world wind of speaking to the many news stations and the newspapers to send out an alarm of her niece's disappearance. Now she has to address the public in King Tadashi's place.

Tadashi wanted to address the public. He especially felt useless when he had to get his face stitched and bandaged up from the accident.

But Cass advised him that it wasn't a good idea until his injury is less prominent looking. Especially since they want to try to focus the story on Hana and not the incident.

She stands behind the main doors ready with what she has to say as Callaghan announces "Countess Cassette is here address addressingthe public in the King's place."

That cause more of an uproar in the public and paparazzi as Cass comes out from the doors and to the podium.

" As you all know, a lot of things has happened. My nephew's coronation and my niece's disappearance." She started.

" Cassette! Isn't it true that the Princess has attacked her own brother before fleeing the palace?!" A newsman asked.

Cass felt a surge of anger when everyone keeps saying "attack" like her niece was a monster. But she kept her cool and said, " No. It was accident if you must know."

" Then how come she ran after the so called accident!?" Another man asked.

" Well she felt horrified of what she did." Cass said the obvious fact.

But the questions of the attack just kept on coming. Like a man firing out his favorite gun.

" Was she jealous of her brother's reign!?"

" Has she always had problems of being the second born?!"

" Was there a possibility that this was planned?!

" Is it true that the King might suffered permanent damage because of the attack!?"

Cass wanted to tune out all of these verbal attacks and it wasn't even for her. All this pressure to say the right things to the people. Trying to figure out what to do in this situation. "Everything my niece went through." She thought.

She looks up and the crowd and glares at them. She shouts, " ENOUGH!" and they finally shut up.

She breathes heavily in anger as she says, " Just look at you guys. Have you ever once wondered how my niece feels? Now wonder she ran away. Last night may have pushed her over the edge, but all this pressure you rained on her didn't help. Every single one of you expects her to be perfect? Before her training, she was perfect to me! From what I see, the pressure has done nothing but destroyed her. So before you all go blaming her, take a look in the mirror and see who has contributed to this! You need to remember, Princess or not, she is fourteen years old! If any of you have children, would you pressure them to be someone impossible like you are doing to my niece?"

Silence dawns on the press as they could not believe of what they had just heard. No dared to speak out against the countess again. Most of the them even actually had taken it to heart and looked away in shame.

Cass recovers and says this in a demanding tone, " I want my niece found. The King wants his little sister back. I'm asking you guys, not as a Countess, but just as a civilian to please to help me bring her home. Is that hard to ask? We love her so much. Even after what has happened. She needs to know that she is loved."

* * *

Hana's vision swims in deep pain and darkness as she starts to wake up in a bright room.

Her eyes adjust to the bright light and sees in herself in a strange sterile like room in a weird bed that prompts her up. There is a sink in the corner near the door and big windows on her right side.

" What kind of place is this?" She thought.

She looks down at herself to find her in a white hospital gown and her right leg casted.

She tries to move her left arm on for her to find it to be dark black and purple and handcuffed to the bed with something on her middle finger.

She starts breathing heavily and fidgeting with anxiety trying to figure out what's going on and what's going to happen to her as she looks around in her strange prison.

" Rest easy. You really took a major hit." She hears a raspy voice. She turns her head slightly toward the voice to find it belong to an elderly dark skin man. He was wearing a simple black dress shit and pants. The only thing significant about this guy was that he was carrying a bible.

" Oh great." She thought. " Someone to tell me I should be in hell."

She tries to speak, but can't find the words to say and keep scrunching her face from the pain. Her head and the left side of her face really hurts.

" If you want to know where you are, you're in the security ward of San Fransokyo general hospital. I'm the chaplain of the hospital. Father MacArthur. Can you try talking?" He asked the girl.

She slows her breathing down and gulps down the bile that has risen to her throat.

" You don't even know me or what I did." She finally croaked. " You would hate me."

" Hate is such a strong word. One does not hate without reason. But it's true. I don't know who you are, but I may have an idea where you came from." He said before he puts something on her lap. A cherry blossom kanzashi. The symbolic status of the princess of San Fransokyo.

She takes it in her right hand and stares at it. The very incriminating evidence of who she was. "Does everyone know who I am!? Has Tadashi found me?!" She thinks worryingly as she breathes shakingly.

" I found this in your sweater pocket. Doesn't take much to figure out who you are." He explains. " But if you think I said anything to the press or to anyone else, I didn't. Whether you wish to tell is up to you, but I don't go around making decisions for people."

She doesn't know what to say. She never had someone who gave her decent amount of respect to respect her personal decisions. Being a princess has never let her have that pleasure. But she doesn't deserve it.

She croaks, " Look I don't need a priest. No one cares about me. God doesn't care about me."

" On the contrary. I believe he works in mysterious ways." He responds.

" Last time I asked him to help me, I end up here." She said. as she frustratingly tugs on her handcuffed wrist again. She gasp a little from the pain in her wrist.

" I think you are where you are exactly meant to be." He said before he pulls out a bible and reads a passage from it.

Hana doesn't know what to make of this sudden generosity. All she could do was look away from the man and tune out the words he says as sleep overtakes her. She was exhausted.

* * *

Hana wakes up to see a man in a white coat flashing a light in her eyes.

" Ah." She responds to the sudden light.

" Sorry miss. I had to check to see how your pupils are responding. Luckily your head injury is only a concussion and that what I was worry about due to the severity of the crash."

" How bad am I?" She croaked.

" Well. Besides the concussion. You have a minor fracture in your left wrist and a broken right leg. Your left side of your face is badly bruised and lacerated. I don't know how much it might affect your left vision until your face heals up. But overall you got off lightly considering a truck rammed into your side." The doctor said.

" Lucky me." She sarcastically said before another question came to her, " Did I hurt anyone else?"

" No the truck driver came out of this shaken but unscathed and no other cars were involved." He said as he got back to the subject of her situation. " Now as for locating your family, we would like to have a name to go by." He added.

She looks away from the doctor. There was no way she was giving herself up and facing her family after everything that she did.

" Mam. I don't have time for this. I need a name or else I will have to call social services." He said impatiently.

" Go ahead then." She said before she hears a door open and close. It was Father MacArthur.

He said as he walked in," Actually that won't be necessary. The Lee family has agreed to take her in. As soon as she's discharged of course."

The doctor said, " Very well." and nods before he leaves the room to do his other rounds.

" You still here?" She says to the priest.

" If this is here." He points to his bible on the chair by her bed. " I'm here. You were sleeping, so I didn't think you would mind if I used your bathroom."

Hana looks at the priest, " You didn't have to do that. I mean finding me a place to go."

" Look it's only an offer unless you wish to return to the palace. You don't have to take it. But I'm not letting you go back to the streets neither are the doctors. The police probably will drop all charges against you." He said.

" I can handle myself. Thank you very much" She said.

" Very well. But even if you leave here by yourself, where will you go? How would you even support yourself?" He asked her.

She grumbles in response as he does bring up a decent point.

" Why are helping me? I didn't ask you to do that." She asked.

" It's my job." He answers.

" You're a priest." She scoffs.

" In all my years as a chaplain, I know when a troubled youth such as yourself needs a place to figure out themselves. Who they are and who they want to become." He explains.

" Is that from the bible?" She asked about what he said.

" No. It's just common courtesy." He answered.

" If you're such a good priest, then why are you not in your own church?" Hana asks.

" This is my church." He says about the hospital. " I feel most belong here. Helping patients sort out themselves is what I am meant to do."

" I can never belong anywhere." She said.

" Everyone has a place where they belong. You will one day find yours."

" Yeah. Six feet under is more like it." She scoffs at herself. " Everyone hates me or wants me dead."

" You don't know that. God loves everyone. Don't think everyone has to hate you because of a misunderstanding. They will one day understand. But don't think that you should be dead. God put you here for a reason." He said sincerely.

" Then where was he when I needed him?! When I used to cry for him to save me every single night!" She screamed. " No matter how much I scream, no will come for me! I harmed the face of this city. I made everyone in the whole world hate me in one night! What makes you think that god could love someone like me!"

" Don't make yourself suffer anymore than you were. What you need is to..." He started but Hana yells, " You think you know me!? You don't know anything! You talk about suffering! You don't know the kind of sick person that I am! You can't help me! Nothing you say can change my mind nor anyone else's! So just take your bible and go!"

He hesitates, but she screams, " Leave!"

He says nothing to it and respectively leaves her room calmly without objection. He looks back at her sadly before closing her hospital room door.

Hana wanted to hug herself and curl up in a ball as all of these emotions run through her head. But it's very difficult to do that when you are handcuffed to the bed. All she can is look up at the ceiling as tears silently run down her face.

" Is this the person that I truly am beyond my mask?" She thought. " Am I just really an unlikeable person?"

* * *

 **Wow. This is the first time we get to see Hana truly emotional and she is full of anger like no one's business. Same thing with Aunt Cass to the press. I wanted to do something where everyone is just plain angry with how other people are taking to this the wrong way. Even for those who didn't mean to anger them like the priest.**

 **At first I didn't want to do the priest, but I wanted to show that not all priests are bad. There are still some good Catholic priests out there who want to help and do. I'm a full blooded Catholic, but I support everyone's beliefs and choices. Including LGBT and women's rights. So don't think that all Catholics are evil. It's just the bad ones are more publicized and famous.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting her guardian

Hana had a restless night. She really wasn't used to being in a hospital. Any health concerns or injuries she had would be taken care by the palace doctor on site. So she never had to be taken to a hospital.

She starts rubbing her fractured wrist with her other hand. It has been several hours since a cop came into her room and removed the handcuffs, so she can move her left hand more freely. But she was still restricted by the IV in her right arm and the casted broken leg. It's not like she can escape.

Maybe she should have not yelled at the priest. All he was trying to do was help her. Even if she felt she didn't deserve it. She can't help but being defensive about everything she wanted to keep quiet. It was just in her nature.

She knows that she has to take the offer of going to the shelter. There was no way she's going back to the palace. Plus she won't able to survive on the streets with her injuries and the possibility of those goons still after her.

Maybe it was the fact that she needed to apologize to him or maybe that she admits that does need help. Hana finally felt tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Tadashi couldn't sleep. He refuses to take the pain medication the palace doctor prescribed him. He rather be in pain than droopy.

He strokes the medical tape on the side of face gently. Each time he stroked it, he saw the frightened expression on his baby sister's face once again.

He should never had pushed her like that. No one should have pushed her like that. He felt angry when his Aunt had to tell off a bunch of the press that were bad mouthing his sister. Why they decided to verbally attack her, he will never know.

" Tadashi." Honey said as she laid beside him. " Don't worry we'll get her back."

" It's not just that. I just hope she won't have to be scared ever again." He told her as he looks toward the window.

* * *

A woman walks into the emergency room and heads straight over to the front desk. She looks to be in her early to mid fifties, but her red hair is still pretty vibrant and natural. She has on a pantsuit that looks to be well made but not pricey.

" Hello Kathy." A nurse at the front desk smiles at.

" Hi Sally. I'm here to visit someone." Kathy said in a friendly manner.

" Can you give me a name?" The nurse asked.

" She doesn't have one. But the state has her under 'Jane Doe 12'" She said.

" Oh her? The one who crashed the car?" The nurse asked.

" Yeah that's her. I've been given temporary guardianship of her."

" Well she's still sleeping, but I'll take you to her. Maybe when she wakes up, she'll be in a better mood to give us a name. She's a bit feisty." The nurse said coming out of the nurse's station.

She leads the woman to a room on the second floor and opens the door.

Kathy steps in and takes it all in.

The first thing that came to her mind was how small and vulnerable this child was. Kathy is surprised that she's even fourteen. Even for an Asian American, she really looks underweight. Like she never had much to eat.

Her left side of her face and very swollen and purple. More bruises cover her left shoulder and left forearm. Her right leg was in a dark purple cast. The only thing that's peaceful about this image is that girl is sleeping.

" You must be her new guardian. I'm Dr. Larson." A doctor said as he came and introduces himself.

" I'm Kathy." She said. " So do you have any idea about where she came from."

" I'm afraid not, but I know some is going on." He said. " I found severe bruising on her back and abdomen that could not possibly be from the crash."

" Is she…" Kathy started.

" Yes. I'm afraid so. This kid has been physically abused severely. Whoever abused her really meant business." He said solemnly.

"Oh dear. I knew something was up when Father MacArthur had called me, but it still gets me every time." Kathy said sadly as she sat herself down on the chair next to the child's bed. " No one deserves something like this. No one."

* * *

Hana opens her eyes groggily and sees a woman sitting beside her. She's broad shouldered, but looks like she has taken good care of herself. She was wearing a purple pantsuit and has very curly short red hair.

" Good morning." She smiles warmly at her.

Hana looks around the room in confusion as to who this lady is and what she was doing in her room.

" Oh! I should have introduced myself first. My name is Katherine Lee. You can call me Kathy. I run the shelter you'll be staying at. Father MacArthur told me about you." She speaks in a soft manner.

" How much did he say about me?" Hana finally asked skeptically.

" Just that you needed a place to stay." Kathy said sounding friendly. " I usually prefer to get to know my guests personally. I also know about the car accident."

" He told you about that?"

" More like it was one of my other guests' car that you stole."

" What? I stole a guy who lives at your house's car. And you're still taking me in?" Hana said in surprise.

" I know it sounds unorthodox, but I always believe that things happen for a reason that we have yet to understand. Once we understand that, we can forgive and forget."

She scoffs " I just can't believe that you would still take in someone like me in after something like that."

" You're no criminal, but I want to get to know you. Father MacArthur hasn't told me your name. I was wondering if you can give me that at least?" Kathy asked the girl.

Hana doesn't respond to the question.

" If you don't want to give me your real name. I understand, but surely you don't want to be called Jane Doe. Would you?" Kathy said.

Hana thinks about what she should be called. It can't be something too related to her given name. She tries to use something that she liked as a name. She thinks about it for a little bit and found a name to be called by.

" Hiro." The no longer Hana said suddenly.

" Hiro? That's a boy's name. But if you want to be Hiro, nice to meet you Hiro." Kathy smiles.

" Nice to meet you too Kathy." 'Hiro' said.

* * *

Hiro is being wheeled in a wheelchair by Kathy down the hallway and she doesn't like it. She hates how helpless it makes her look.

She wished she wasn't in the chair, but rather on crutches. But she still has the fractured wrist and according to the doctor she still needs to heal for another day before she can be on crutches. So maybe it was for the best. Luckily she'll be on crutches by the time she's discharged from the hospital.

" Now we don't want you to really break your arm, so when you leave you need to take it easy and not stress fracture it even more." The doctor said after he examines her left wrist.

" Yes sir." Hiro mumbled.

The doctor was also concerned about her weight and reluctance to eat.

" Has she eaten anything before I got here."

" Not that I know. I'm afraid." Kathy said worringly. " She didn't want to touch her breakfast."

Hiro's refusal to eat has always been apart of her ever since her mentor has gotten a hold of her.

Tomihatsu would always comment about her weight and how she needs to stay away from the extra pounds. " Beauty means pain." According to what she said. She taught Hiro to resist the hunger pains and go for days without eating a single bit by drinking water to fake fullness. She would get mad whenever she saw the girl sneak food and beat her for it.

Hiro doesn't pay much attention as she hears her doctor talk something about 'anorexia' to Kathy and how they need to change that right away by starting her on a weight gaining diet.

" We need to make sure we get her to at least a 100 pounds. right now she's 69 when we got her here." The doctor hands Kathy a list.

Kathy looks at the list the doctor handed her, " It says she needs to have at least four meals. I'll talk to Heathcliff about making the arrangements."

" Four meals? Like per a week? " Hiro asked.

" A day." Kathy corrected.

" A day?!" Hiro said in outrage. No way can she eat four meals a day.

" It has to be done since you're underweight." The doctor said.

" Underweight?" Hiro asks. She had never heard of something like this before in her life. "How does one be underweight?" She thought.

Kathy says, " The average weight for you height, stature, and age is at least a 100 pounds. You're at least thirty pounds underweight."

The doctor looks to Kathy and says, " She needs to put on a high calorie diet. I will give you a list of foods she can eat and I want to have weekly weigh ins. If I don't see an improvement or that she loses any more weight, we might have to talk about a treatment program for her."

" Treatment program?" Hiro asks.

" Don't worry about that sweetie." Kathy said. " Let's focus on helping you get better."

" If she's starving herself, it definitely explains why her bones are losing calcium and why her leg has broke they way it did and is not healing at the rate it should. We definitely need to change that."

After the checkup, Hiro wanted to talk Father MacArthur about what she had said the day before. Kathy said she can get him, but Hiro wanted to personally come to him.

Kathy takes her down the elevator and rolls her through the door to the hospital chapel.

Unlike the palace chapel. This place was much more plain and simple. Instead of wooden pews, there were plastic fold up chairs. No fancy alter, just a fold up table. But it was still a chapel nonetheless.

Father MacArthur is sitting in one of the front row chairs with the bible in hand as he reads some passage.

" I'll wait outside." Kathy said quietly as she leaves them.

Hiro rolls up to him and says, " Hey."

" Good morning. I see that you met Kathy." He said sounding friendly.

" Look I'm not the best at talking. Let alone saying these things. I just had a hard time, so I want to um... I want to um..." She said.

" Are you here to apologize?" He asked.

" Maybe. Not exactly." She said awkwardly.

" Sounds like it to me." He said.

" Ok. I'm... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I...I know I did but at the same I didn't. " She said.

" Don't apologize for your true feelings." He said sincerely.

" Yeah well my true feelings has done nothin but got me into trouble. Nothing good has ever come out of me." She said lowly.

" Why do you express such hatred for yourself? You can find hate in anything or anyone in the world, but you seem to find it in yourself?" He asked.

" I don't think I can find anything that I like about myself." She admits.

" You can't find anything, but that doesn't mean that there isn't anything you like about yourself. You just have to be patient and search more."

He then pulls out one of the bible copies and said, " Make yourself useful and the second paragraph of page 298."

Hiro takes the book and turns to the page and starts to read the passage as though it came naturally to her. "For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call on me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you. "

* * *

 **Well that was a good chapter. It took me a long time to figure out how to do it but I think this a good chapter. We now are getting to know a little more of what's going on with Hiro and the extent of her issues. Don't worry we will get to meet the gang next chapter.**

 **For now on Hana is now going to be called Hiro. I thought she at least needed some sort of a different name to go by and Hiro just seems right.**

 **Please Review and See you later**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: her new home

Hiro looks out the window of the passenger seat she's in as many sights intrigued her pass by.

She was only discharged twenty minutes ago. The doctor deemed her fractured wrist ok to bare weight and gave her a pair of crutches for her leg to use.

For most of the drive over to the shelter, the two women don't exchange much in terms of conversation. Hiro really has never been in a situation like this before. It's just plain awkward. Not bad. Not good. Just awkward.

After a bit of driving through the city, they pull around a corner and into a neighborhood. The neighborhood had real nice houses and over the top estates. It seemed like a dream compared to the streets Hiro was sleeping at. But it makes her sad because it reminds her of the palace.

" You don't seem to have much in terms of clothes Hiro. Well don't worry. I'll take you shopping as soon as possible and also fix up your hack job of a haircut. You really do have lovely black hair." Kathy said as she pulls the car into a driveway of a mansion.

Hiro doesn't say anything to it.

Kathy gets out and helps Hiro out of the car. Hiro balances on her crutches as she follows Kathy to the front door of the house. Hiro's mouth drops with what she sees.

It was a big white marble home with very grand wooden doors. Like the palace but more contemporary looking. The house was surrounded by many palm trees giving it a paradise feel.

" This is your house?" Hiro asks in shock.

" Well it's more my husband's, but he's usually is away on business trips. So it's a treat to just see that man." Kathy smiles mischievously.

She knocks on the door. A man in a butler's outfit comes out and says, " Welcome home Madame Katherine."

" Oh stop with the formalities Heathcliff. Just call me Kathy." She told him.

Hiro comes into the house and her mouth again drops at the space inside. It was very ostentatious with the red and gold wall paper along with a grand staircase and wooden floors. It was modern American luxury compared to the palace's traditional Japanese and English luxury. Hiro may come from a palace but they is a different realm of luxury living.

" Whoa." Was all she could say.

" My husband has this thing for being over the top. " She explains. " My office is right there." She points to the door nearest to the stairs. " It's around lunch time, so everyone must be in the main living space."

She leads Hiro down a hallway and claps her hands to open the doors to the living space.

It wasn't as grand as the atrium, but still pretty cool.

There was a big open airy kitchen with white cabinets on one side. The appliances are obviously high end and very clean. It also has a big island in the center of it that is being used as a breakfast bar that can seat up to fifteen people.

On the other side of the living space was a more recreational place where you can watch TV or play video games on a big flat screen. It had a couple of giant couches surrounding the TV and what looks to be a giant bean bag chair in the middle of the space that looks like it can fit about three adults.

Everyone is at the breakfast bar talking or trying to get some food off the couple of giant platters of food that were in front of them. There seems to be about thirty people in the space and all look to be in their late teens to early twenties. It's very overwhelming to Hiro because she's never been this near to so many people like this before and that it's obviously that she's the youngest with her being fourteen.

Kathy clears her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Immediately they all stop what they are doing and look up her.

" Guys. I would like all you to meet Hiro. She'll be staying with us." Kathy introduces Hiro to the lot.

" No way. She's a chick." One guy said. " Looks like a ten year old boy to me."

" Yeah and a name like Hiro can be very misleading." A girl with a orange hair said.

" Guys be nice. You remembered your first nights, so we all should show some courtesy and welcome her." Kathy said.

Hiro doesn't know what to do or make of this situation when a guy in blue beanie stands up, smiles and says, " Here Hiro take my seat." He offers up his bar seat.

She nervously nods in appreciation and hobbles over to the open seat on her crutches. She carefully maneuvers herself onto the bar seat.

" I'll put your crutches near the couch. Don't want anybody tripping on them. Believe me I had my fair share of them." Fred said as he takes the crutches away from the girl.

" Alright everybody you can continue with your meal." Kathy said before she turns her attention to Hiro. "Hiro you'll be sharing a room with Leiko."

" It's GoGo." An Asian girl said. She has this punk rock look going with a bike jacket and purple streaks in her short black hair that is longer than Hiro's for sure.

" Right. I'm not caught up with all the nicknames." Kathy laughs. " Anyway if you need anything Hiro, just ask GoGo. I'll be in my office if you need to talk to me. We will have a talk later about the house rules."

Hiro nods in understanding and watches her leave the space. Leaving the teen to her own devices in this massive space full of strangers. Feeling even more anxious.

Hiro doesn't do much but just look around and watch everyone else dig into the food. It all looks delicious. It also smells like it too and it's making her stomach growl like crazy. But she refuses to eat it out of habit.

By the time everyone was done eating, most of the people leave the space to do their own thing with exception of the blue beanie guy, GoGo, and a muscular dark skin guy as they look at the hostel girl.

GoGo notices the young girl clutching her growling stomach and says, " You know you can eat right?"

" I'm not hungry." Hiro denied.

" Tell that to your stomach." GoGo said.

" I'm not." Hiro denied again.

" What are you? Anorexic?" She said harshly as pop her gum.

" GoGo." The guy with the blue beanie said sternly.

" I'm just trying to figure out the kid who crashed Wasabi's car. Fred." She said.

" Wait? Wasabi?" Hiro said in confusion.

" I spilled Wasabi on my shirt one time and Fred has refused to let that go!" The muscular guy, Wasabi said in outrage.

" Kathy told me that I crashed someone in this house's car." Hiro said in monotone. Really not looking forward to this confrontation already. Especially since her crutches are nowhere near within her arm's length.

" Yeah we saw you run past us that night. Except the fact that you stole our ride, the way you started it up was pretty wicked." GoGo said impressed. Which was not what Hiro had expected.

" Is she complimenting me?" She thought about what GoGo had said.

" And you're not that mad?" Hiro said with skepticism. She thought they were going to yell at her or hit her. That's what usually happens to her back at the palace.

" Look what we want to know is why'd you take my car?" Wasabi said.

" I was trying to get away from this guy." Hiro admitted. Deciding that it was best to come clean. " He said his name was Yama."

" Yama! You mean the infamous bot fighter? That Yama?" Fred said with his jaw dropping.

" Yep." Hiro said.

" What'd you do to make him mad?" Fred asked.

" I beat him in a bot fight." She shrugged.

" You beat Yama in a bot fight! No wonder he was after you. Don't you know common sense not to challenge him let alone beat him?!" GoGo said.

" No." She said. " I haven't been out much. Except when I ran away."

" Well that seems understanding enough. As soon as you're off of those crutches, you're helping me fix my car." Wasabi determined her fate.

" Wait. That's it?" Hiro said in confusion. " You're not going to hit me or yell at me." She thought.

" Yeah. I figure since you're smart enough to hijack a car, you can fix one." He said.

" I thought you were going to be uhhh...more... harsh." She responded.

The group looks at each other sadly and awkwardly. Each one of them knows exactly where she was coming from. Fred not really, but GoGo and Wasabi had first hand experience that neither of them wanted to talk about.

" Look Hiro. No one's going to hurt you here. Especially as long as Kathy is here. You may get chores or lose a privilege, but no one gets beaten around here." She explains to the girl.

Hana doesn't respond as she looks down at her casted leg.

" You look terrible." The Asian girl said.

" Thanks. I put a lot of effort into it." She sarcastically said.

" I mean you really got banged up. That's what you get for stealing his car." She said.

" I know." She said numbly.

" So Hiro before things get awkward, my mom owns the place." Fred said trying to change the subject.

" Your mom?" Hana said in surprise. Well he does look a lot like her now that she's thought about it.

" Yeah. She has been doing this ever since I was born. You'll love her." He smiles.

" Yeah she seems nice. And you guys are ok with me living here with you? She asked.

" Believe me. We had had worse introductions with others. Fred here takes the cake when I first met him." GoGo assured her.

" GoGo and Wasabi are weird names." Was all Hiro could say.

Everyone laughs at what she said and it's pretty much true.

" So what is your name kid?" Wasabi asked.

" Hiro." She said her false name.

" Hiro? That's not that much better of a name. In fact, that's a boy's name." GoGo said before looking impressed, " But I like it. Crosses the gender role boundaries. As I always say, 'Woman up.'"

Hiro can't help but slightly tug a secret smile to herself. Hoping at least no saw it.

* * *

" I can't believe the nerve of that brat! After all these years of me training her, this is how she repays me!" Tomihatsu screeched as she throws the newspaper in the roaring fireplace in her room.

" Is it hard to ask for a little respect? No! Fifteen years of training brats to become princesses and I get the short end of the string!" She complains.

" Tomihatsu." She heard a voice behind her.

" Callaghan." She said.

" For someone who is all about keeping up appearances, you are pretty bad at doing it yourself." He said.

" Well not as bad as what that kid pulled." She said.

" We got bigger issues. With the Princess gone, everything that we worked will be for nothing. Now we have to find her and make sure she is put back in her place." He said.

" Problem is that she was becoming too rebellious anyway. She's just like her brother. Stubborn. Who knows what she'll be like now that she has gotten a taste of the outside world." Tomihatsu said.

" Well. Who says we need to bring back the princess?" Callaghan says looking out the window.

" Callaghan? Hello? There was a whole press conference about it." Tomihatsu said annoyed at her colleague's question.

" I mean. What if the princess were to let's say, have a little accident?" He smiles very villaney.

" What good will that do?" She asked. He whispers the plan in her ear and she says, " Oh Callaghan. That's….That's pure genius. But what if she comes back first?

" Don't worry. We'll find her, and we'll make sure she won't come back." He said.

" Sir!" The head of the guards came into Tomihatsu's room. Unlike the rest the guards, he has an agreement with Callaghan. Any intel or news that he learns about, he reports straight to Callaghan instead of the family. " I have an idea where the princess is!"

" Where!?" He demanded.

" There was a car crash last week. A kid matching similar descriptions to the girl was in the middle of it. I warded off the trail by forging the report from the police stating that the kid was a skinny boy. Luckily the rest of the guards bought it. So did the family. It says she was in San Fransokyo General Hospital and has been taken in by a local shelter."

" Excellent. Thank you Hansel." He said as the guard left the room.

" What about the family? Do you really think they'll really fall for it?" Tomihatsu said.

" They haven't seen her much in five years. They don't even know who Princess Hana of San Fransokyo is anymore. We can say what ever we want about her." He sneered at the opportunity.

* * *

 **Well another chapter is done and ready to be read. I hope everyone likes where this is leading so far. Especially now that Hiro has met the rest of the gang. When I thought of using a place as a** **safe house, I instantly thought of Fred's mansion. So now you know Kathy is his mom.**

 **Please Review and see you later**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finding her.

" Is everything all set?" Tomimatsu said.

" The identity has been confirmed. No one will suspect a thing." Callaghan said.

" Now about the so called "accident"?" She asked.

" It's all taken care of at the docks. I made sure that it was timed for all the sailors to see it." He explains. " They'll find the body and its hello to the good life and good bye to baby sitting."

" Oh I can't wait for it." Tomimatsu smiles evilly.

" You have the cellphone. Now make the call." He told her.

Tomimatsu press the number into the phone after a few rings, she gets, " San Fransokyo Social Services. How may I help."

Tomimatsu said in a forced cheery voice, " Hi. I just heard about this one kid that has been sent to Katherine Lee's Shelter just yesterday. A Japanese American girl."

" Yes she is. No last name or family on record." The guy said.

" Well of course she does have family. She has me and I miss her so much. Please. You need to help me get my poor baby back."

" I need a name please?" The guy asked.

Tomihatsu tells him the name that Callaghan gave her. They both wait in anticipation for the guy to respond.

Finally they hear, " Hold on. Let me see what I can do."

* * *

" You can put your stuff in there." GoGo opens an empty closet door in their room.

" I don't have any stuff." Hiro said to it. All she really has is the clothes on her back and the kanzashi that she has kept hidden in her sweater pocket.

" Don't worry. You will and Kathy will make sure of it." GoGo assures her with a smirk.

Their shared room is definitely not as fancy and big as the one Hiro had back at the palace, but it has a much warmer vibe to it. The walls were painted a nice peachy orange color and the nice dark wood floors. The twin beds in the room have white built in drawers underneath and a large bookshelf is crammed in between the beds. There is also two small desks, one by each bed to give them each their personal workspace.

" You can have the bed by the window, but don't open it without turning off the alarm for it first. Otherwise the whole house will start blaring. Kathy is a nut about safety. Don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing." GoGo shrugs as Hiro sits on her new bed.

Hiro feels the the turqoise bedspread that is on the bed. She never felt something this soft. It wasn't smooth like the imported silk she was used to, but it wasn't as scratchy as the ones at the hospital. It's just feels as soft as a feather.

" Feels amazing huh? Nothing beats clean cotton bedding. Even I couldn't believe that this was where I was sleeping. But you'll get used to it." GoGo said.

" Cotton." Hiro said to herself. She never had cotton in a long time since she was ten. Says it was 'beneath her' according to Tomimatsu.

" If you need any pjs, you can borrow some of my old ones in the meantime." GoGo said to her.

" Thanks." She said before asking, " How long have you been here?"

" Been here since I was sixteen. I'm almost nineteen now." GoGo explains. " What's great about Kathy is that she doesn't demand or give anyone one of us the eviction notice. Even after your eighteenth birthday. She makes sure that we're able to take care of ourselves and can live on our own. She even willing to help us with schooling costs at college because of her connections. I don't know how I can ever repay her."

" Does every shelter do that?" Hiro asked.

" I wished. Most of them don't have the resources like Kathy or kick us out when opportunity is served. Some just doesn't even care about us and do it for the money." GoGo said.

" But that's terrible." Hiro said.

" It is. So where are you from?" GoGo asks.

Hiro doesn't want to be reminded of it and even if she did tell GoGo, She wouldn't believe her.

" I don't want to talk about it." She said.

" That's fine. Everyone here wants to get away from their past but it's not easy. I sure as heck do." GoGo said before they hear a knock on their door. It was Kathy.

" Hi girls. Um...Hiro? We need to talk. It's important." Kathy said suddenly and sounding uneasy.

" Did she do something wrong?" GoGo asked.

" This is something between me and Hiro." Kathy tells GoGo.

Hiro looks skeptical as to what's going on and hesitantly grabs her crutches to follow Kathy out of new her room to Kathy's office.

It was small and very crammed with binders, papers, and other official stuff everywhere on many shelves and on her desk. Operating a shelter is probably not as easy as it sounds.

" Sit down sweetie." She tells Hiro. She seems a little worried.

" What's up?" She asks Kathy.

" Hiro I received a call from Social Services. Apparently your grandmother has found you after your runaway several months ago and wants to take you home. " She said.

" My grandmother!?" Hiro said in outrage. Both of her grandmothers are dead.

" According to Social services your name is Allison Beckworth and you're from Chicago. Your grandmother, Agnes, has been looking for you this whole time."

" Allison Beckworth? Chicago? What woman claims to be my grandmother!?" She said in outrage.

" This woman." Kathy holds her iPhone to Hiro. It held a picture of a woman with long gray hair in a bun and old lady like clothes consisting of a sweater set and pajama pants. She looks no one Hiro knows but upon closer inspection she sees facial features like the extremely thin mouth and long face that only belong to one person. Hiro's face turns into a sheet of ice.

That woman was Tomimatsu. No doubt about it.

" From the look of your expression you know this woman." Kathy said.

" Yes. I do." Hiro said shockingly.

" Hiro. She said she won't give her consent to letting you be here and that she wants to take you home."

" No." Hiro said in devastation. She can't go back to the palace! " Please. You have to do something. I can't go with her."

" Tell me why. I need reason to keep you here. She's already claiming that I kidnapped you."

" I can't." Hiro said shaking her head.

" Hiro. I want to help you. But I'm not going to risk the shelter and everyone else's safety to do so. You have to take responsibility for yourself and tell me why." Kathy said.

Hiro keeps shaking her head in objection. Afraid to say anything against her former mentor.

Kathy wants to drop everything and keep Hiro here despite the possibility of breaking the law. But she has no testimony evidence to support the abuse claim from the doctor. Plus if she did break the law, Her shelter will definitely be shut down immediately and many more people will be vulnerable.

" She's coming in the morning. I'm sorry. You know I want to help you." Kathy said. " But this is out of my hands. But please talk to me. I might be able to convince Social Services to keep you here if you tell me."

Hiro feels anger rise in her body.

" I can't believe you!" She yells at Kathy. " I should never have come here!" Before she grabs her crutches and hobbled as fast as she can out of Kathy's office.

" Hiro." She heard and saw GoGo near the door, but she doesn't care. She has to get out of here. " Hiro!" GoGo grabs her from behind and drags her back to their room.

" No. I have to get out of here! No!" Hiro demanded GoGo to let go as she struggled in GoGo's arms, but she's on crutches and GoGo's much stronger.

GoGo drags the struggling girl back to their room and throws her on the bed gently before locking the door.

" What the hell?! First Kathy. Now you!" She yells at GoGo.

" Did you really think I was going to let you leave?" GoGo said.

" You don't get it! I have to get out of here!" Hiro yells back.

" And what will you do? Go back on the streets? Put yourself at risk? What will happened if the same people who came after you did it again while you're still injured? Huh? Do you think they'll go easy on you?" GoGo tells her off.

" It's better than letting that woman take me back!" She screamed.

" You heard Kathy. She won't let you go if you tell her the truth. It doesn't help that you won't say anything." GoGo points out.

" None of you have any idea what I been through!" She screams.

" You think you have it bad? How come we live here? Huh? Do you think we have it easy?" GoGo said in frustration.

Hiro screams in anger over the idea of going back to the life of terror and pressure. Her brother would hate her again. Her Aunt might hate her. The whole world wanting her to die again.

She doesn't know how long she letting her thoughts wander, but when she starts paying attention to her surroundings, GoGo is gone. Maybe she got sick of her and left. Everyone gets sick of her eventually.

A few seconds later, GoGo comes back. But she wasn't alone. She brought Wasabi, Fred, and a giant white sheep dog.

" Ah!" Hiro reacted from how big the dog. She knows for sure that the dog is bigger than her. He has black eyes and a very friendly face.

He didn't bark at her, but he whines when he sees Hiro and gets up on bed beside her.

" We want you to meet the last member of our gang. Hiro meet Baymax." GoGo said calmly. Not at all like her usual mood Hiro has seen.

" Hi Baymax." Hiro said to the dog quietly. The dog lies down and sets his head on her lap.

" He usually does that when he wants to comfort someone. He always tries to cheer people up." Wasabi said.

Hiro runs her fingers through the dog's thick mane of fur. When he looks up at her with it's pleading eyes, Hiro was tempted to tug a smile on her face. But she decided against it. She just isn't ready at all to let her guard down.

Even there was no obvious signs that Hiro was cheering up or that she's happy about the dog. The group did notice her calming down. That is often a good sign.

" Hiro we want you to stay here, but you can't keep pretending that your past never happened. You have to say something." GoGo tells her.

" So what about it?" Hiro said looking at them.

" We're taking a little night field trip." Fred smiles at her mischievously.

" GoGo are you sure we should be doing this kind of thing?" Wasabi asks worryingly. " I mean we are technically breaking the rules.

" Hey we agreed on the plan." GoGo told him.

" Umm...Guys? What field trip?" Hiro asked confused.

" Don't worry we're going not far. Not even leaving the house. We're going to my mother's office. Be ready at midnight for our little escapade." Fred said.

" Uh...How do we even get in?" Hiro asked feeling pretty sure that the office is locked and alarmed. Since this is a high end house.

" When you're the son in my family. You tend to get very special privileges." Fred said brandishing a set of golden keys to the house.

* * *

 **Don't assume that Kathy is bad just yet. As mention this is out of her hands since Hiro won't admit to the abuse that she endured from Tomihatsu and Callaghan out of anger and fear.**

 **There will be more on Tadashi next chapter. I promise you guys that. He will have a chapter about him and his little sister.**

 **Please review and see you later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Where had I gone wrong?

 **There is a song bit in it. When you get to it, I would recommend you listen to Lullaby for a Princess while you read it. I feel it would make it come alive. You can find it on youtube.**

* * *

Tadashi gets up from his bed despite his family and servants telling him to get some sleep. But he hasn't been able to really sleep for the past week. Not since his sister has left.

" Tadashi. You should get some sleep." Honey said to him tiredly.

He doesn't say anything as he gets up from the bed and walks out of his room. Leaving his fiance behind.

The grand hallways have always look so grand with it's high ceilings and amazing craftsmanship. But during the night, it just seems cold and empty.

Tadashi looks around in the hallway in the middle of the night. He really shouldn't be out and get some sleep. He wants her back. He just wants her back. That's all he could think about it. He should not have driven her away.

All of his life. He was always loved by many people. When he lost his parents, they always gave him comfort by sending him letters telling him to hold on and that he will make his parents proud when his time comes.

But the same due wasn't given to his little sister who was three at the time. No one besides Aunt Cass wanted to comfort her. He even remembered the palace nanny yelling at the poor girl at how everything was her fault before she stomped away and resigned the very same day.

At first when he was told that they died, he wasn't mad at his sister. But when he figured out how his parents died, he felt the same rage for his sister. He never wanted anything to do with her. Everyone else seemed to hated her, so why shouldn't he do the same.

But then it all change when she was six years old and he was twelve.

Hana may not have remembered that day, but Tadashi remembered like it was yesterday.

 _Tadashi came out of the palace library with a new book in hand. He has been waiting for weeks for it to come out and now it's here. It was about the new laws of robotics. He couldn't wait to get back his room to start reading it._

 _He started reading the pages as he walked by his sister's room door like it was apart of the walls and never existed._

 _It was then that he heard a little girl's screaming._

 _" Help me! Someone! Please!" She screamed._

 _Tadashi didn't know what finally came over him. But his sister's scream changed something about him._

 _He drops his book like it was nothing and ran into his sister's room._

 _A big bookcase was top of her. It must have fell on her somehow. It was much bigger than the small girl and there was no way she could lift it off of herself._

 _" Hana!" Tadashi screamed as he ran over to the scene._

 _" Dashi!" She screamed hysterically._

 _Tadashi gets his hands under the bookcase. With all of his might, he manages to lift the bookcase off of the little girl._

 _He pushes the bookcase back against the wall and looks down at the girl. She was still sniveling and looks at him with her big brown eyes in a shock impression._

 _" You came for me." She said in surprise._

 _" It wasn't like you were dying." He shrugged._

 _" No one has ever come for me except Aunt Cass. But she had to go to an event today. I was under there for a whole hour." She said._

 _" A whole hour!?" Tadashi said in outrage. He couldn't believe it. " And no one came to help you?!"_

 _" mmh-hmm." She nods as she shrugs like it was nothing new that had happened. " Everyone hates me. I'm used to it."_

 _Tadashi looks at his sister sadly and now understood something. Whether how their parents died wasn't her fault. She was just a little kid and still is one now. No one could have predicted such a tragedy and no one should go around blaming her for it. He should not be going around blaming her for it._

 _" Hey. So I want to say that I'm sorry." He said._

 _" For what? " she asked confused._

 _" For ignoring you this whole time and for hating you when I shouldn't have. Maybe we can start over?" He offered hopefully._

 _" Ok." She smiles._

 _" I have a new book. You want to see it?" He asked._

 _" Sure."_

 _After he goes to get the book, he shows it to her. He thought she wouldn't really be interested in it , but she said, " Hey! I'm reading that one. Love chapter four."_

 _" No you haven't. It came out last week."_

 _" It's on my bed." She points to a copy of the same exact book that is lying on her bed._

" _How did you manage to get it? He asked._

" _Aunt Cass got it for me. I literally had to beg her for it until she finally said ok. Although that means I have to ask permission from her before I try anything from it." She said._

 _Tadashi smiles at her and she giggles. Who knew that they had the same interests?_

" Who knew?" The now grown King thought.

Tadashi walks down the hall and notices that very same door he ran into that one day. The door to his sister's room. He slowly puts his hand on the door knob and turns it. The door falls open slowly.

He walks into her empty bedroom. It was neat and clean. Not at all what a teenager's bedroom should be. Her fancy canopy bed looked like it was never laid in. The bookcases are practically empty. Her ornate desk looked spotless with a calligraphy brush and ink well on one side and a neat stack of blank paper on the other.

He looks around once more realizing something odd about it. There was nothing personal about this room at all. It looks as though it was never lived in.

He looks at the bed and has another flashback. The first time he met Hana.

 _The six year old boy paces back and forth in anticipation to meet his brother or sister. He never had a sibling before and doesn't even know what to do._

 _His father comes into his room and immediately goes over to the boy and scoops him up in his arms. He bellows loudly in happiness._

 _" Daddy! What did mom have?!" He asked excitedly._

 _" It's a girl!" He announces._

 _" A girl!" Tadashi smiles._

 _" Yes and she looks as beautiful as your mother. " he cries happily as he continued to hold the boy in his arms._

 _" I have a sister." Tadashi said as happy tears formed in his eyes._

 _A few hours later Tadashi was taken to a room that was where his sister is going to live. The room was decorated to be such a beautiful nursery._

 _The first thing he notices is a beautifully handcrafted cradle. It was made out of redwood with carvings of cherry blossom trees on the sides of it. It was passed down for many generations according to what his dad had told him and that he was sleeping in it at one point._

 _The little prince walks over to it and peers into it to see a little baby girl._

 _She has dark wild hair that stuck up in every direction. No amount of water can tame it, but Tadashi doesn't want it to ever be tame. It looks like a lion's mane and he loves lions._

 _The pearl embroidered silver baby blanket that was wrapped around her made her look like an angel that came from heaven. This was his sister._

" _She's beautiful isn't she?" His dad said._

" _Yeah. She is." Tadashi admitted._

" _Well she'll need a great big brother like you to guide her through every obstacle. Can you do that for me?"_

" _I will. I promise to look after her."_

 _The blanket falls off of the baby and she starts to cry._

" _Hey it's okay. I got it." Tadashi said as he picks the blanket off the floor and places it back on the baby._

 _She calms down and looks at him with her wide brown eyes. Tadashi smiles at her while she looks at him curiously._

" _Alright Tadashi. I think the new princess needs her nap." His dad said._

 _Tadashi turns around to leave when he hears her cry again. This time more loudly. He turns back around to see his baby sister hold her little arms out towards him. She doesn't want him to go._

" I didn't want to go either." Tadashi said to himself at that memory.

He goes over to her desk and looks around to see anything that may have a clue to what was going on with her. He looks through her desk drawers and found a lot of long sewing pins and needles. Which was strange to Tadashi. Since when did his sister sew?

He looks carefully at one of them and sees something upsetting. Blood on the pins.

" She didn't?" He whispered horrified. But it couldn't be any other way. She was harming herself with them.

" But why? Why would she do something like this?" He asked himself. His memory flashed back to when she was talking to him before his coronation. He swore that he saw a little bit of a twitching on her white face. Like something has stung her. She must have been even harming herself in front of him and he didn't even pick up on it.

He grabs the pins and needles and throws them in the garbage. He won't have his baby sister harming herself anymore. She's going to get the help and attention she needs.

He looked out the window and keep seeing his sister running towards the moonlight. As though she is still running to this day.

How could had he been so blind to let this happen. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose rule with his sister. But he didn't come for her in her time of need. And because of it, She's now gone.

He opened his mouth and sung his feeling to himself.

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How could I have drive you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a King who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no one_

 _So great and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

 _That long was the shadow he cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young sister he loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullay dear princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Hana, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did that King take notice that others_

 _Did not give his sister her due_

 _And neither had he loved her as she deserved_

 _He watched as his sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish King did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed him most_

 _Lullay dear princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Hana, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll run away and meet you there_

 _Sleep…_

He sung that last "Sleep" as he broke down crying. He heard the door creaked open as his aunt and fiance came in and comfort him.

* * *

 **I thought that this was a good way to sum up Tadashi's feelings. Of course I give the credit of the song to Lullaby for a Princess. It's actually the only thing good that came out of that My Little Pony crap. I honestly just don't find the show interesting. But this fan made song is the only thing that made me feel something and I thought that it would be a great idea to do that.**

 **Next Chapter will be back to our runaway princess. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Everyone's stories

" Alright. My mom should be in bed by now." Fred said he leads the others down the darkened stairs with a flashlight.

Hiro really couldn't see much and was on crutches, so Wasabi carried her whenever there were any stair challenges. Which were a lot.

" Fred. Where are you going?" GoGo said as he went to a door that wasn't to Kathy's office.

" I saw my mom down there earlier. I want to see whether she has any cool new stuff today." He said.

" Fine. But we're not spending too much time down there." GoGo said as everyone followed him into what appears to be a storage room full of various items. Clothes, food, and other neat little things.

" I have to admit though." Wasabi said with Hiro behind him. " This place is like a shopping mall."

" Fred to this day, I don't understand why you like coming down here. I mean you practically can have whatever you want new." GoGo said.

" It's more of the sentimental value that I like. " He says.

Hiro hobbles on her crutches looking around over to a clothing rack and decides to look around in the rack. She sees something interesting and pulls it out.

It was a hoodie. A dark blue hoodie that was very soft like the blankets on her bed and was brand spanking new. No holes and very clean. The best part was that it looked to be her size.

She zips on the hoodie over her baggy pajamas and instantly felt safe and comfortable in it. It was quite big and a bit baggy, but she didn't care. She inhales it all in and makes the decision to keep it whether anyone likes or not. She doesn't ever want to take it off.

" Hiro." She heard GoGo call quietly. Everyone looks to be leaving the storage room and that she should catch up.

She quickly starts hobbling toward the door to leave this room of a million treasures with her new hoodie zipped on.

" Nice hoodie." GoGo popped her gum.

She may have worn the best kimonos. She may have been adorned in the best jewelry and in the best hairstyles, but this treasure room is more special than any other treasure room she's ever been in.

* * *

Fred uses his golden keys and opens the door to his mother's office.

" Here we are. Told you I get you inside." He said smirking at the gang.

" We know you could. You've done it before and kept bragging about it." GoGo said very annoyed.

Fred goes in first with the rest following him inside. Instantly he makes a beeline to his mom's chair and sits in it.

" Now where has she kept personal records?" He said to himself looking around the desk.

Hiro looks around the dark room as she leans on her good crutch that doesn't have to be held by the wrist she had fractured.

" Are you sure we should even be in here?" Hiro asked Fred.

" Nah. It's fine. I'll take the blame if we're caught. Oh looky here. Here they are." Fred announces as he pulls out a stack of files from one of the desk drawers. " Here's one for Darius Coleman. A.K.A Wasabi." He hands Wasabi a file with his name on it.

" Leiko Tomago." He hands GoGo hers. She snatches the file from him.

" And Hiro Doe." He passes the file to her. Hiro cautiously take the file.

No says anything as they look at the files in their hands. Each one of them containing a life story.

" Alright who wants to go first?" GoGo looks at Wasabi and Hiro.

Hiro makes no response. She doesn't want to do it. She looks around and sees no one else wants to talk either. For one reason or another.

What's the point of being here anyway if no one wants to read their files?" She thought still looking around to other people.

After a bit someone finally speaks up.

" I'll go first. Might as well get it over with." Wasabi said with file in hand.

Hiro watches his hands shake as they open the file that exposes his past like a time machine traveling backwards.

Wasabi looks into his file sadly. He opens his mouth and says, " Alright. 'Multiple foster homes and shelters since the age of four. Parental drug and alcohol abuse. Has Compulsive disorder." He then slaps the file shut.

Hiro felt bad for him. He was passed off as a case number. He was a kind guy that would never hurt anyone. Even if he did have some OCD issues. Yet he never had a stable home as a kid.

" Makes me feel like I should have done something just looking at it. Now my parents are who knows where." He said with the file still in his hand.

" Hey. You did do something. You still held on. That's hard to do with everything against you." GoGo tells him putting her hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah. Thanks." Wasabi said feeling appreciated looking to his friends.

" Yeah even if you do have compulsive issues." Fred joked.

" Thanks for killing the mood." Wasabi grumbled as he puts his file back on the pile.

" Hey at least you got to meet GoGo several years before coming here. I wished I had met you guys sooner." Fred said sounding very sincerely and sad. Not at all like his usually self.

" What do you mean?" Hiro asked curiously.

" Well even though I'm not a foster kid, I had issues growing up." Fred admitted. "I was bullied at school. My parents were busy with everything else. My mom with this shelter. My dad's important job. It's not like I resent their work. I love that they are trying to help other people. But it was more that I didn't want to burden them with my problems, so I kept it to myself. Got bad to the point that I dropped out for some time."

Hiro knew exactly how it felt to not want to burden anyone with her problems. She had tried her hardest to keep her problems from reaching her family. But it didn't work out the way she wanted it to. Obviously she wouldn't be here if she didn't try to hide her secrets.

" I never thought you were bullied." Hiro said quietly. " You seem to be a likable guy."

" Yeah but people can be good at faking it unfortunately." He said. " Thought I had nothing to go on for. But when I met these guys, they really helped me get back on my feet. I now just got my GED and planning to go into writing graphic novels."

" That's great." Hiro said.

" Even though you still need to wash your clothes. Instead of just reusing them." Wasabi joked. But Hiro thinks that it's a hinted suggestion.

" Hey it's call recycling. Ok GoGo. I think it's your turn." Fred said.

" Alright." GoGo said holding her file unstably like it was a forbidden object.

She takes a deep breath and opens the file and reads from it fast to get it over with, " Rape victim. Aggressive behavior. Runaway. Family does not want her back."

Hiro's heart felt a stab when she heard about GoGo. She never thought that something like this would happened to the strong independent woman that she sees before her. How can anyone do something like that to her. Especially to have her own family abandoning her.

" Hey. We want you and you're not that aggressive ." Wasabi said to GoGo gently.

" Yeah it's just hard to think about it. You know?" She said.

" I can't believe someone would just take advantage of you like that?" Fred said

" Well I won't let that happen again." GoGo said angrily and on the verge of tears. " I pound the next guy who tries to use me like that."

Hiro was grateful that these guys found each other and are at a great shelter. Everyone in this room shared one thing in common. It was that at one point they had no place to belong to. Both physically and mentally.

Hiro never thought she was better than any of them just because she was royalty, but she feels even more like them when she heard their stories.

GoGo turns to Hiro and says, " It was hard to admit to our past. Even for us now. But we did it. So can you."

" It's just that I never thought anything bad would happen to you guys. You all seem nice and very happy here." Hiro said.

" Well the past is in the past. Nothing you can do to change about it." Wasabi shrugs. " You just have to move on."

" But sometimes you have to admit to it in order for you to move on. That woman who's trying to take you away has you under her thumb because you don't want to admit to yourself that something bad happened to you. Just admitting it goes a long ways." GoGo said.

Hiro contemplates the thought in her head. Just even considering the idea of standing up to her mentor sounds bad. She doesn't know she can do it. But if she doesn't, she'll go back to the same life of being slammed around and putting on a show for the entire world like a wind up doll to neglectful owners who keeps winding her up after being wind up too much. She just can't go back to that kind of life. Not after what she did.

" Hiro. Do you want to read from your file?" Fred asked.

Hiro takes a deep breath and said, " Best to do it now."

She opens the file and sees the official words stamped onto the paper like it was a permanent tattoo that couldn't be removed. Anything in there could just make her feel worse than she already is. No wonder it was difficult for GoGo and Wasabi to read from their files.

She takes a deep breath and opens her file. She starts to reads slowly. The words that says of what she has suffered, "It says: Evidence possibly suggests long history of severe physical and mental abuse. Anger issues. No family mentioned on record. Runaway. Suffers from depression and anorexia. Must overcome fear. Lack of trust."

Silence fell heavy on the entire group as everyone heard those words in Hiro's file. Especially when it said, "Severe physical and mental abuse."

Wasabi was sick on the inside. Whoever was abusing this kid had really affected her. He can't help but see Hiro as a child whose life was spun out of control from the beginning. Just like himself as a young child. Whenever he had seen his parents dealt drugs or alcohol.

GoGo felt angry. Hiro was only fourteen and she has endured so much. The anorexic behavior now made sense. Sure many other people in this shelter had their own stories, but it's always worse when it's a younger child in the house. She had known it firsthand. What had they done to deserve it? Nothing. Every person that abuses children should be locked away for life.

Fred has always known trust. It was the first thing he learned from his parents was to learn how to trust someone with your life. He trusted them to take care of him and they did to the best of their capabilities. But to hear the file say Hiro has trust issues, it just broke his heart.

Hiro looks up from her file numbly and sees everyone looking sadly at her. They may not know her past truly, but they now know what her past has done to her.

Hiro just felt numb. She wasn't that emotional unless something really pushed her over the edge. Like that night. She wasn't one to saying these things. Technically she hadn't. She just only read what was in the file. Even though she was here for only a day and had just met these guys, she felt like she might be able to trust these guys. Even though she never showed it on her face. If it's one thing she took with her from her former life, it was her lack of facial expressions.

" Hey." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees GoGo. " It's alright."

" I know." Hiro said quietly. Not knowing how to react to this sudden affection.

No one knows what to do or say to Hiro. They only just met this kid. Not counting the misunderstanding with her jacking Wasabi's car and crashing it not too long after. But what they see in front of them wasn't just a reckless irresponsible kid, but someone who needed to be reached out and heard from. But she just shrugs them away.

" We should probably get out of here soon." Wasabi said suddenly looking at the clock on a wall of Kathy's office.

" Yeah." Hiro said in agreement just to avoid more talking about herself.

" Hiro and I will get a head start since she's on crutches. You two just stay out trouble." GoGo advise them.

" Yes sir." Fred mumbled as the two girls leave the office to sneak back to their rooms.

That night Hiro feel asleep more soundly than she has ever been in a long time. Maybe it was because she didn't keep everything hidden or to herself. Or maybe perhaps it's because Baymax is sleeping beside her that has let her sleep more soundly. Either way she knew secretly that she wasn't alone. Trouble is that can she admit it?

* * *

 **There is a lot of emotion in this chapter as we all get to learn everyone's stories. The worst one was definitely GoGo's. But I had to make it seem like you understand why they are the person they are today.**

 **Next chapter we see the inevitable Tomihatsu. Will Hiro stand up for herself or will she let her take her away?**

 **See you next chapter and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: You're okay.

Hiro waits in Kathy's office for her so called Grandmother. She doesn't want to go anywhere with that impersonator, Tomihatsu. She's afraid of what's going to happen when she leaves this place. What punishments has she concocted for her runaway and brother's assault.

One thing that keeps bothering her is why Tomihatsu is lying to the police about her relationship to the girl? Saying that she's her grandmother. Not her teacher. In fact, why hasn't she even revealed Hiro as Hana? Wouldn't it make it a lot easier to get the girl?

She also wonders if her family really knows if she's here. Probably if Tadashi and Aunt Cass had knew, they would come here personally to get her. Not send Tomihatsu to do it under a disguise. It's not like the whole world doesn't know what had happen. This does not sit right at all in Hiro's stomach.

She hears the main doors open and close and Kathy saying hello. It was when she heard the snake like voice saying, " Oh. I can't wait to get my Allison home!" Tomihatsu is here.

Hiro's heart beats faster than it's ever been as the women came closer to the office.

" Now do you want something to eat or drink? It must be a very long drive." Kathy asking the woman. She sounds kind, but very tight. Like she's forcing the words out in that manner.

" Oh. No. I just want to get my precious granddaughter." Tomihatsu said as the door opens. " And speaking of which, here she is!" She runs over and hugs Hiro uncomfortably tight. Hiro swears she digging her sharp claws into her back on purpose.

Hiro gets out of her hug and looks down away from Tomihatsu's face. She's pretty sure she doesn't have the make-up and looks like the picture she sent to Kathy. Completely unrecognizable and under radar.

" She sure is funny isn't she?" Tomihatsu forcibly laughs. " But that's my little girl! My little Ally!"

" Now I just simply want to talk about Hiro's issues before we send you guys on your way. We at least want to make sure that she's being taken care of." Kathy said looking at Hiro. She notices the teenager shaking. There isn't anything right about this woman.

" Hiro? What a funny name she came up with! Has she? Oh that won't be necessary!" She giggled forcibly. " She just needs time to be with me. Isn't that right? I think it's best for the two of us to have some quality time together." She looks at the teen.

Hiro doesn't say anything out of fear of enraging her mentor. Her heart is racing and she is sweating. She has no idea what she should do.

" Well let's go!" Tomihatsu said trying to pull the girl from her seat by grabbing her arm. It was then that Hiro takes the first initiative and yanks her arm of her grip.

" Well come on!" Tomihatsu said impatiently with more forced cheer. It was definitely laced with anger. " We haven't got all day!"

" I'm not going with you." Hiro said shakingly.

Tomihatsu looks at her with rage and slaps the girl hard on her still bruised cheek. Hiro hollers in pain as a response.

Kathy seeing the true Tomihatsu, she grabs her phone and immediately texts Heathcliff, " Call the police."

She tries to buy time for the cops to arrive and says, " I text my associate. He's bringing her stuff down. Just wait a few."

" I can buy her more shit!" Tomihatsu screeched as she yanks Hiro upward and drags the teenager out of the office and towards the main doors on her broken leg. Hiro is crying in pain as she is being dragged on her broken leg without her crutches while still clutching her throbbing bruised face with her free hand.

" No! No!" Kathy yells as she runs and grabs the scared girl out of the horrible woman's clutches. " No! You may not take her!"

" What!? I am her grandmother. I have more rights than you ever will!" Tomihatsu yelled

Hiro in the meantime is breathing heavily from being very scared from everything that is going around. She doesn't know what to do or say. But Kathy is taking the reins.

" I am required by law to keep her here as long as I detect abuse from her guardians and see any potential threats to her well being!" Kathy told off the woman while still holding Hiro in her arms.

" Allison! If you don't come with me right now, you'll suffer for it big time!" Tomihatsu demanded the girl.

" She's not going anywhere with _you_." Kathy said sternly.

Meanwhile everyone living in the shelter comes out of the rooms they are in and watch this verbal battle happen in the atrium in horror. GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred especially. GoGo wanted to get in there and punch the woman who is trying to take Hiro, but Wasabi and Fred are holding her back from doing so.

Hiro forces herself to look at Tomihatsu in the eye for the first time, and says quietly and unwaveringly, " I hate you. I alway hated you."

Tomihatsu squints her eyes in response. She is in full rage.

" Why you little..." She said threateningly.

" I called the police. If you don't want to be arrested, you need to leave right now." Kathy told her straight to the point.

Tomihatsu breathes in anger like an infuriated dragon who has lost a battle against a knight with only a knife in hand.

" If you think for one second that you're free of me, you're dead wrong!" She hissed before she somehow manages to slap the frightened girl on the back of her head. Causing her to flinch violently in Kathy's arms. Kathy immediately backs away from Tomihatsu.

" No one cares about you. You know that? No one wants you back!" She snarls as she stomps out of the house and goes into her car. Hiro's heart finally slows down a bit when she hears her drive off.

" Everyone! Go back to your rooms right now!" Kathy hollered to everyone. All but three people do as she says and went back to what they were doing. They all start whispering about what has happened and Hiro knows it but doesn't even care anymore. Not after what just happened.

Hiro is breathing heavily and shakingly. She has never stood up to her mentor in a long time. She doesn't know what to feel about this. She is shaking and immediately feels sick to her stomach. She wants to collapse in on herself but Kathy is holding her upright and slowly leads her back towards her office.

" Hiro!" She heard the trio yell as they come over to her but Kathy stops them.

" Now's not a good time. Ok." She told them quietly.

" Can't we at least talk to her?" GoGo said.

" No. It has to be another time."

" But we just.." Fred tries to say but his mom said, " I understand but not now Fred."

They didn't like it, but reluctantly nodded and go upstairs still looking at the poor traumatized girl. No one should have to endure something like this. All three of them can't imagine what went on between the two of them when no one was looking in the past.

Hiro's eyes blur with tears, and silently come down her face. She refused to sob and make herself even more pathetic. Already she was so terrified of seeing her mentor again. She thought something bad was going to happen to her and it almost did.

Kathy helps Hiro limp back to her office as she soothingly tells the teen," You're okay sweetie. You're okay. I got you. I got you."

* * *

" And you just left?!" Callaghan yells at Tomihatsu.

" The woman called the cops on me. What was I supposed to do?!" Tomihatsu points out. " If the family found out I was behind bars for trying to kidnap a certain teenaged girl, they would get suspicious and look into it."

Callaghan grunts in frustration. " Now we have to find another to get the princess."

" Don't even try. The house has top end security and is in a gated community. " Tomihatsu said. " We won't be able to make it five blocks without the cops stopping us."

" We have to do whatever it takes to keep that kid from coming back and exposing us." He grunted.

" She can't stay in that house forever." Tomihatsu said. " She has to come out at some point."

" You have an idea?" He asks her.

" I saw a brochure in that lady's office. In two weeks there's going to be an event and the shelter is right in the middle of it. Everyone is going to be there. Even the ones who are staying there." She grins evilly.

" I'm listening."

* * *

" Ok you need to tell me the truth Hiro." Kathy says to the quiet girl. " Is that woman really your grandmother?"

After the incident, Kathy took Hiro back to her office to recover from it. She wasn't crying, but really dazed. It really affected the girl so much that it took her over an hour to come out of that state and finally be able to speak.

Hiro sinks her head in response. Not saying anything.

" Honey. I need to know if she's a threat to your wellbeing?" Kathy asks.

" No." She finally said.

" No what?"

" No she's not my grandmother. She's not even related to me." Hiro admits.

" Then how do you know her?"

" She was a mentor of mine." Hiro admitted.

" Mentor?"

" Let's just say I was homeschooled." Hiro said.

" Where are your parents sweetie? There are some things you're not telling me and I need to know if this is going to happen again. Especially to you."

" My parents are dead. I was living with relatives, but I had to leave. That woman was a major part of my life in the way that you have just seen. That's all I can explain. " She says most of the truth.

" Hiro. Eventually you're going have to tell the truth about who you are. Even if you want to get away from your past, trying to forget it won't help. Life just doesn't work like that." Kathy said.

" If I told you who I was, other people will found out and sell me out. I'll be forced to go back to the life I can't be a part of for anyone's sakes. I can't do that. You think it's bad for me to keep my past a secret. But if I confess and go back, it will be much worse." Hiro said.

Kathy wanted to assure her that things are not as bad as they sound, but one look into Hiro's scared eyes and she already felt that it wasn't a good idea for now. She reluctantly says " Alright. If you feel that this is best for you. I won't push for more information."

" Thank you." Hiro said gratefully.

" But I am going to have to make sure that woman doesn't try to take you again." Kathy said. " I'll let the house security company know who she is. So if she tries to break in, the cops will instantly be notified. I don't want you going anywhere outside the property without someone from the house with you. Do you understand? You're not allowed to go off by yourself. Even if it's just to the local convenience store for five minutes."

Hiro nods in response of understanding.

" Ok. Now do you need anything?" She asks more calmly.

Hiro shakes her.

" Ok. Now that you're officially staying with us, we have to get you some clothes. I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow."

Hiro nods.

" It's going to be okay." She soothingly tells her.

She hears someone knocking. Kathy goes over and opens it up to find GoGo.

" Hey I was wondering how Hiro is doing?" She asked concernedly.

" She's much better. Hiro why don't you go with GoGo back to your room. I have some calls that I need to make." She says.

Hiro nods, gets off up from her chair, and hobbles on her crutches over to GoGo.

" GoGo. I know you have some questions you want to ask your roommate, but that's not a good idea. At least not yet. Especially not today. Ask her when she's ready." She advises GoGo.

" Understand." GoGo nods and turns her attention to Hiro. " Come on."

As Hiro goes back to her room with GoGo, she knows she's not ready and she never will be.

* * *

 **This was definitely a powerful moment in this chapter when it came to Hiro finally taking control of her life and not letting Tomihatsu take her like an beaten animal. She's finally learning to take back her life.**

 **I was really inspired by the scene in Gimme Shelter when the main character did the same thing to get away from her abusive mother. I give the director credit for that. That movie really knows how to make someone feel.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The future.

" Hiro. Come on. You need to eat." Kathy insisted. But Hiro just keeps on stirring the vegetables on her plate. Not at all interested in taking a bite.

It's not like she hasn't tried or doesn't want to eat. It's just hard on her stomach to hold so much food at a time. She's not used to eating this much. It literally hurts just to eat. It's not her fault that someone forced her to stop eating.

But she forces down a few bites just to please Kathy before she pushes away her plate for Kathy to take it away. Kathy takes the plate, but she doesn't look too satisfied at the leftover amount. Nevertheless, she didn't object to it. Hiro hears the door open and shut and turns her head to see an unfamiliar man walk into the space. The man looked official with his suit and tie along with a pair of glasses. But his seriousness is questionable with his wild red hair.

" Thank you for coming at such a short notice." Kathy said to the man as he came into the space.

" Well it is my job." The man smiled at Kathy. Hiro raises any eyebrow. Just who does this man think he is?

Kathy turns her attention to Hiro and kindly introduces the man to her, " Hiro. I would like you to meet Dr. Rosen. He's from the department of education."

He holds out his hand for her to shake and Hiro, having no idea what to make of this man, cautiously takes it. She said skeptically, " Hello." She has no idea or care why he's here.

Kathy explains, " He's here to conduct some tests with you so we can figure out what steps we need to approach with you in terms of school."

" School?" Hiro raised an eyebrow as she sees the man opening his leather shoulder bag on the giant breakfast bar.

Kathy sighs, " Hiro. You know that you must attend school since you're under the age of eighteen. I know you said that were homeschooled, but I'm afraid I can't let you off the hook with this. We need to figure out your grade level today so we can have you registered for school. That's why Dr. Rosen is here today." Kathy explains gesturing at the man.

Hiro doesn't know what to make of this. She has never attended school. Sure she has had tutors. But she knows it's not the same. Plus there will be a lot more people. And she is not looking forward to more strangers.

Kathy puts a hand on her shoulder and says, " Don't worry about getting the questions right or wrong. Just try your best."

Hiro nods in response. She really doesn't care about the tests that she needs to take. She probably might be dumb anyway.

Dr. Rosen clears his throat and comes over to her, " Well Hiro. I have a set of tests. Each one of them is a different subject. This is to figure out your grade level. I will start you off with the English test. Then we'll follow up on Math, and then Science. Just take your time and if don't know some of the questions at all, just skip it. We're trying find out your grade level anyway."

He places in front her a booklet and a pencil that he pulled from his bag. Hiro stares at it a bit before she opens the booklet to take the test.

English was ok. It wasn't hard since she had learned from her 'training' to speak and write properly. Since she was a Princess, she had to be not like an idiot or for the very least not seem like it. Hiro knows for sure that there wasn't really too many incorrect answers on the English portion on the test.

Math and science however, was a different story in a good way. She knew every answer to the test like the back of her and it all just looked easy. Too easy. Even the advanced Calculus portion of the math and the Physics on the science. It just didn't seem to be at all challenging and came naturally to her.

It took her several hours to do the tests. By the time she was done, Dr. Rosen takes the tests and stows them in his bag.

" Well. I'll call you in a few days with the results. In the mean time, I would advise you to look into some of the local high schools in the area." He said.

" I already have talked to Rhonda at the Jonathan Lancaster High School. She said she can have us start the enrollment process." Kathy said.

" That's good. Don't get too far into the enrollment until I call you. We need to make sure she's even at high school level." He said.

" What year will I be in if I am within in a normal range?" Hiro asks out of curiosity.

" Well if the tests places you in your age group. Which most likely it will be. You would be put in Freshman year of high school. Again we don't know that officially until I grade your tests." Dr. Rosen explains.

Hiro nods in response.

" Don't worry I have no doubts that she is. Hiro might not talk much, but I'm pretty sure she's a smart kid. " Kathy said as though Hiro wasn't in the room. Which kinda makes the girl really annoyed about it.

Hiro sees Dr. Rosen nods good day before he takes off to grade her tests.

* * *

It has been only several hours since the tests were conducted. Kathy is in her office looking through some stuff when her phone rings and she picks it up, " Hello." She wasn't expecting on who was on the other end of the line.

" _Kathy this is Dr. Rosen._ " The voice said.

" Oh! Dr. Rosen. This is earlier than usual for you to be calling me. Is something wrong?" She asked concernedly.

" _Well I finished looking through Hiro's tests and I decided that I immediately need to inform you that sending her to high school won't be in her best of interests._ " He said.

" What? But she doesn't need special needs programs. I know it." Kathy said in dumbfound.

" _Kathy. You're misunderstanding the point. Hiro shouldn't be in high school because she doesn't need high school._ "

" Doesn't need high school?" Kathy said.

" _I checked the tests three times. It's amazing. This kid has an IQ of 175! It's like nothing I have ever seen in quite a long time. The last time I encountered this was when I was just an intern._ " He sounded amazed.

" 175?!" Kathy almost screamed.

" _Her English skills are on par of a college freshman. But her math and science skills, oh god. There the level of a college junior majoring in advanced engineering and mechanics. Even then it's most likely not challenging enough. Kathy you got yourself a prodigy on your hands._ " He explains.

Kathy almost drops her phone in response. Every day she is learning something new about her guests and her son, but Hiro takes the cake.

She takes a deep breath and says, " My god. I knew something was special about her. But a prodigy. God she has a gift, and no one picks up on it. I wonder..."

" _Wonder what?_ " Dr. Rosen asked.

" That if anyone in her past has even cared enough to even know about it? The woman that tried to take Hiro away from here was very abusive. I have no idea about her other family members since she doesn't tell me anything. It's terrible how someone can just abuse her as though she was nothing to them when in fact she can be someone very special. Today just proved it. There's so much to take in." She said to him exhaustedly.

" _So what are you going to do about it?_ " Dr. Rosen asked.

" Me?" Kathy asked flabbergasted.

" _Well obviously she doesn't need to go to high school. Which means this is no longer in my hands since I work in the grade school department. You're her caretaker. You figure out what you need to do about it. You got a special girl on your hands. I suggest you make sure she doesn't waste it._ " He said before ending the call.

Kathy puts down the phone and runs her hands on her face. But once the news settled on her mind, She smiles happily. Knowing that there her gut instinct was true.

* * *

" How did you even managed to get yourself into a car crash this bad and survived? I mean no one could have survived something like this. But you did." Fred asked Hiro about he car crash as she handed Wasabi a screwdriver. They've been spending a better part of the day fixing Wasabi's car.

His car was definitely damaged after Hiro had crashed it. The passenger side was majorly dented from when the truck had crashed into it. The roof was scratched up when it flipped over. But luckily not too much of the machinery is damaged, so it's fixable.

Even though she's has her injuries, Hiro still tries to help out by telling him what he needs to do from the chair she is sitting in. For a fourteen year old, she definitely knows her car mechanics.

" I guess I was just pretty lucky. Or small." She shrugged as she leaned back on the swivel chair that she's sitting in watching the others work.

" But how you managed to beat Yama and carjack us was nothing short of a genius. You really needed to know your mechanics in order to do that." GoGo said.

Hiro shrugs again as she bent over to pet Baymax on the head who has wrapped himself around her legs carefully. He makes a great leg warmer since the they are in a cold garage on a winter evening.

" I just did what I had to do. Probably was a fluke." She said.

" Actually it's more than that." They heard Kathy come into the garage with a smile painted on her face. " I got a call from Dr. Rosen earlier than usual. He says that you don't even need to go to high school."

" What?" Hiro said stunned. Not sure what to say.

" Hiro's a genius?!" Fred said.

" Figures." GoGo said.

" I knew she was smart from the moment she stole my car." Wasabi grins as ruffles Hiro's wild hair. Which earned him a glare from the girl. She doesn't like to be touched. " Too early?" He said to her.

" Yeah." Hiro said as she turns to Kathy. " So that means I'm done with school?" She asked.

" Actually I was hoping we can talk about the future." Kathy explained.

" With what? I don't know why we need to talk about it?" Hiro asked as she leaned back more on the swivel chair.

" Hiro." Kathy started carefully. " With your aptitude and placement, you can go far in your life. Don't you want that."

" I don't know." She answered honestly.

" You should consider going to college. There a lot of great schools in the area with excellent programs and majors. Dr. Rosen says you have great potential in the science and math fields."

" Hey you can consider going to SFIT. The specialize in that stuff." Fred nudges her shoulder but gets no reaction from the girl.

" So? Lot's of people are smart. Why should I go somewhere where people will teach me stuff that I probably already know anyway? There's no point." Hiro asked.

" There is a point. Hiro this is important. I know you had been through something beyond tough, but that is all the more the reason why you should take advantage of your gifts. I don't want you to throw away your potential and future." Kathy tries to get through to her.

" Yeah. What future?" Hiro shrugged. Which earned shock looks from everyone. This is not at all what they expected from her.

* * *

 **Not the best chapter. I know. But it brings in the light of Hiro's intelligence to everyone and Kathy's thoughts about it. But the next chapter is going to be intense. I promise you that.**

 **I won't be updating for about a week due to a family vacation. I know. I'm terrible for spending time with my family. But I love them and I can't wait to see them.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13: Going to Church

" So why do we have to do this again?" A girl asked as she staples packets together. It's for a Christmas event that is going to take place at the church this evening. Everyone has been given each a different job for the sermon.

Since the incident a few weeks back, Kathy was pretty absolute to not let Hiro go anywhere alone. Which drove Hiro nuts. She felt like a prisoner despite actually been imprisoned by her mentors.

So Hiro is sitting in the living room while her friends are still at school today. They should be here in time to leave for the church.

Hiro is just sitting on the couch, with her leg elevated, in the living area watching a couple of people staple together some donation packets.

Luckily for Hiro, her leg has healed enough to be in a special boot instead of a cast. The doctor deemed her leg to be ok when they came in yesterday for her appointment and had the cast removed. Which is great. That means no more crutches digging into her arms and no itchy cast.

But the doctor also was still concern about her weight. When he did the weigh in, he frowned upon seeing that she isn't gaining the weight at the rate she needed to. He ended up talking to Kathy about adjusting her meals.

" Kathy says the more packets we hand out, the more donations we'll get." a girl name Leticia said as she finishes up her.

" But she's rich." A guy named Jared said. " I mean look at this house."

" You're forgetting the fact that she isn't invincible. So we need the donations for lousy things like food and electricity." Leticia said her argument.

Denice, A hispanic girl with a piece of paper and marker, said excitedly, " I got it. I got it. So this year we got three blacks, and two whites brought here to this shelter."

A bunch of the girls laugh hysterically in response.

" You're a first year too so you forgot to count yourself princess. Plus Sierra and you are Hispanic. Not black. Besides what about Hiro? For all we know she most definitely looks like an asian and a caramel color. " Another girl smirked.

The hispanic girl looks at Hiro for an answer.

Hiro mumbles, " Oh. I'm a Japanese American. My mom is white. My dad is Japanese."

" Oooooooooo." A bunch of the people in this room responded.

" A hybrid. Your parents sure like to spice it up." Leticia joked.

" Yeah." Hiro said sadly remembering her parents.

A few hours later everyone was now getting into a couple of minivans that belong to the shelter. They only are out when the entire shelter is going somewhere. This is the first time Hiro has seem them.

Throughout most of the ride, she just leans up against the window and watches the many scenic views of the kingdom go by her in an instant.

She overhears Kathy talking to a girl, " Jayla. I told you not to wear that shirt. The saying on it is offensive to the church."

The girl scoffs, " Come on Kathy. It's my body. I can mess it up however I want."

" Well for the very least, button up your cardigan so no one sees it." Kathy sighs.

Since this a church they're going to, Kathy told everyone to wear more appropriate clothes. Something that just recently Hiro has the option to do.

Hiro was in a way extremely grateful for Kathy. Especially since last week when she took Hiro out shopping for clothes and out for a haircut. She let Hiro pick out some items she wanted, but at the same time made decisions based on what she needs. Now she has clothes in her closet that fit her and are so comfortable it isn't funny.

She has a rainbow of t-shirts, long sleeves, and camisoles. All of them so comfortable and fresh. One shirt in particular is red and has a robot design and Hiro thinks it goes great with her hoodie.

Also a part of her closet are a couple of cargo shorts, and jeans. Since Kathy suggested that Hiro needed an appropriate skirt or a dress, she also has a simple knee length black skirt among her wardrobe.

For shoes Hiro has gotten two pairs. One pair is brown trainers with yellow shoelaces she really likes and can be worn for everyday uses. The other are simple black flats for a little more dressier occasions.

Finally to complete her closet is a warm dark blue duffel coat. Kathy has purposely bought it a size too big for Hiro so she can still use it when she gains the weight. But it's still warm and great for the winter weather in San Fransokyo.

Her hair hair hasn't really changed that much in terms of style after the haircut. It's still boy short and very messy. The only difference to it though is that it's more even in length and less choppy looking.

Since it's church, Hiro has on the skirt with a purple long sleeve shirt under the coat. She only has on one sneaker since the other leg is in the boot.

The whole group arrives at the church and Hiro couldn't help but feel uneasy about being here. She has the uncomfortable feeling that someone is watching her and that she should run.

" Hiro. Come on." She hears GoGo call her. She's already out of the van.

Hiro nods and climbs out of the van and follows the whole group to the entrance. Thy come just as the entire church is singing a song.

The church was huge and packed full of people. All of them are watching the whole group of people seat themselves at the front. Hiro figures that's why she feels uneasy. She hates feeling that she is being watched.

A pastor comes up to the podium and says, " Tonight we have a special visit from Katherine Lee, who would like to share with you the wonderful thing she has been doing for over twenty years. Without further ado, I will hand it off to Katherine."

Kathy comes up to the podium looking very confident and seems to not be afraid to talk to a bunch of people.

" Good evening everyone." Kathy began. " Before coming here, was thinking ' What can I share with all of you that I haven't already?' Well I guess I'll tell how I decided to found this shelter."

Hiro thought it was going to be some pity story that seems generic but she wasn't expecting this at all.

Kathy actually looked like she was about to cry when she says this: " Well thirty years ago, I was homeless. I was scared, alone, and struggled to hold on to the remaining dignity I had as a woman. Then everything changed. I got a job and was taken in by my late boss. I gained something that I never thought was possible. A home. From my past grew such an inspiration. To open my home to teenagers and young adults without one. Because they are the future of this kingdom and this may very well be their only chance to become who they are meant to be. So please. Open your hearts. Take a look at your fliers. Together we can continue to provide a better place for our youth to flourish and help us lead to a brighter future. Thank you and God bless."

Everyone claps for Kathy.

" Woah. That's heavy." She heard Wasabi whisper to GoGo.

Even Hiro who was surprised by this. She never thought that even Kathy had fell on hard times when she was their age. She didn't open up her home out of pity. She did it out of passion and care to help everyone who had no where else to go because she knew exactly what it felt like.

After the sermon, Kathy had everyone spread throughout the church and pass around the packets that were made earlier.

Hiro was near the main doors of the church handing out the packets as everyone is leaving. So far because of her not socializing that much, no one was really giving her attention and was going more towards the ones who are gaining attention by saying, " Support our shelter!"

She holds out a packet to a woman who ignores her and leaves.

Hiro sighs. " Guess I'm not the friendly kind." She thought. " Oh well." She figures the sooner everyone leaves the sooner she'll get to go back to the shelter.

But she wasn't expecting this.

Someone grabs the back of her coat sharply and drags away from the crowd. She is stunned that she doesn't make a sound.

She continues to be dragged until they reach a dark corner of the place.

The person turns her around sharply. It was Tomihatsu in a brown hair wig and some cheap coat. Hiro gasps in fright in response. She tries to get away but the woman has her in a tight grip.

" Not only you're a bitch, you're a beggar too! You were born a disgrace and you will die an even bigger one." She screeched quietly. It sounds like she has something in her mouth. She opens her mouth to reveal a sharp razor.

Hiro widens her eyes in realization. Tomihatsu's not here to take her. She's here to kill her.

Hiro screams her lungs out as she tries to break free of the woman's arms. But the woman has a strong grip on and has no intention of letting go. She's much stronger than Hiro, but Hiro doesn't want to go down without a fight.

" SOMEONE! PLEASE!" She screams. She hears a bunch of people run in her direction. Her prayers have finally been answered.

Tomihatsu grabs her and shakes her senselessly as she tries get an opening of her neck. She thought she had Hiro and made a move, but Hiro struggled at the last minute to only have the woman slice her hairline deeply.

Everything becomes slow and another blur to Hiro. Hiro finally gets an arm free and punches Tomihatsu on the face hard. The woman clutches her face in pain as Hiro rams her whole body into her to knock her abuser onto the ground.

The next thing she knew was someone pulling her away from Tomihatsu while a bunch of church members restrain the psychotic woman. Hiro doesn't see anymore of the woman as she is lead away towards the exit.

She comes back to her sense to find GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred looking at her with worry. She turns her face away from them, so they don't see hers.

Despite blood dripping from her hairline cut and bruised knuckles, she isn't too physically injured. But the emotional toll from what has happened really affected her. She couldn't even speak or do anything. Just stand there very calm. Dangerously calm.

" The police on their way. Everyone get in the vans now." Kathy told everyone. She leads everyone to the vans despite the questions of what the heck just happened.

Everyone, except for Hiro and the gang, go over to the vans.

GoGo steps closer to brush away a strand of Hiro's hair to get a good look at the cut.

" Looks deep, but it doesn't look like that you'll need stitches." She said. " You're pretty lucky that she didn't hurt any worse."

Hiro starts to shake and mouth starts to quiver. Her chest becomes tight. She clutches her chest in the attempt to control her oncoming feeling but to no avail it becomes worse. Her brown eyes leak with tears. She just couldn't hold back anymore.

Hiro starts sobbing. She was really sobbing hard. She nevered sobbed. She hadn't in a long time. It was a sign of weakness and disgrace, but her she was sobbing in front of everyone to see. She wants to stop but she can't control herself and starts hiccuping.

GoGo comes over to her and hugs the girl in comfort. She holds her tightly letting her know that's okay.

Kathy turns her attention to Hiro and sees a whole new side to the girl. One who has finally let her guard down.

GoGo continues to hold Hiro until she finally started to calm down. Kathy comes over and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" That woman is never going to get you again. She's been arrested." Kathy tells her.

" I'm not crying because of her." Hiro sobbed. " I'm crying because I never fought back in a long time and that I never been so scared for my life. I don't want to die. I want to live."

* * *

 **I'm back from my trip and it was awesome. I can't wait to get back to writing and I hope I finish before going back to my school.**

 **If you have any ideas on what you want to happen, let me know and I will see if I can try to incorporate them.**

 **Please Review and see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Recovery, The Offer, and The Party

Hiro sits on the cold marble bench that looks out at the beautiful city from the backyard of the shelter. Despite the very cold winter weather that is setting in, the sunset is gorgeous. But Hiro is thinking about something else. Thinking about what she should do.

It has been two days since Tomihatsu had tried to kill her at the church and she hasn't said a word to anyone. Not even Kathy. Everyone is worried about her and has tried to reach out to her. But she keeps shutting them out.

She wants to leave and not put anymore people in danger. It's her fault for getting them into this mess. It's her that should pay the price. Not them. None of them deserves to burden her pain and suffering.

A door opens and closes. Hiro turns around to see GoGo coming towards her in a fast pace. Mostly because she isn't wearing her winter coat.

" Hey. You should come inside. It is freezing." GoGo shivers as she sat next to the girl.

" I'm fine." Hiro mumbles. She didn't mind the cold really. It helps her feel more numb than she already is.

" You can help with the decorations. We're having a party." GoGo said.

" For what?"

" Christmas obviously."

Hiro looks away and suddenly remembers the holiday. She hasn't celebrated the holiday in a very long time. The last time she had Christmas was when she was three and her family was together and happy. She just didn't belong with Christmas. She doesn't even belong with being happy.

GoGo sees the look in Hiro's eyes and gets the idea that she never really had a Christmas in a long time or maybe never.

" Hey it's going to be ok." GoGo promised as she wrapped her arm around Hiro's shoulder.

" I know." Hiro said looking down at her gloved fingers.

" Come on." GoGo gestures back towards the house. Hiro nods and the two girls get up to walk back inside the house. Where a lot of noise and activity is taking place.

Hiro takes a whiff and smells something good. Chocolate chip cookies and hot apple cider. Her stomach growls like crazy and mouth is watering. Such temptation she tries to resist.

" Nice look Baymax." GoGo joked as she sees the giant dog wearing a Santa hat. Even Hiro tugged another secret smile. Only this time GoGo saw it.

GoGo has to admit. This is the first time she seen Hiro ever smile. Even if she didn't mean for anyone to see it. GoGo wished her roommate would do it more often and wanted to tell her that. But she keeps it to herself out of sake for her roommate.

After warming up inside, Hiro decided to help out like GoGo suggested she should do.

Despite the leg, Hiro got to help out by making these paper ring decorations that are going to be hung from the walls and carry fresh Christmas wreaths from the minivan that just got back from the florist.

When she puts down the wreaths, Hiro decides to take a break and sits on the grand staircase to ease up the pain in her leg. Another girl by the name of Jayla sits down next to her scoffing about something.

Jayla is a seventeen year old who doesn't like being here. She finds hate in everything at the shelter for no apparent reason. The food. The beds. But she has to be here because of the terms of her parole board for a crime that Hiro doesn't even dare to ask about.

But lately she has been the only person that Hiro talks to since the gang goes to SFIT everyday for school. It's not like the girls are friends but then again Hiro isn't that much of a socialist.

The girl turns to Hiro and scoffs, " Aren't you sick of this?"

" Of what?" Hiro asked in confusion.

" What? Being exploited. Being marched around like dolls. Being told what to wear. When to smile. Who not to be mean to. I'm tired of that. Aren't you? I even know about Kathy not letting you go anywhere alone. I would punch her in the neck if I was told that."

" Look it's not like we have that much of a choice."

Jayla laughs, " I don't want anyone feeling any pity for me except for me. Wait. Do you want me to feel bad for you Hiro? Because you're not the only one who never really belonged anywhere. You hate it that people treat you like a parasite but in a way you like it because they get to leave alone.

Hiro doesn't say much but in a way Jayla is right. She likes the fact that her hostility is what keeps everyone away from finding out much about her.

" So what about it?" Hiro asks looking at the girl.

" I'm getting out of this place. You should come with me. Think about it." Jayla offers.

" What about your conditions with your parole board? Aren't you breaking the law?"

Jayla scoffs, " Not the worst thing I've done. I'll be more than fine. You sound like everyone else here."

" Look I don't think that this is a..." Hiro starts but Jayla interrupts, " Everything is arranged. I'm planning to leave after Christmas. We can go make our own money. No more of this parading around. Are you coming with me or not?"

Hiro couldn't help but actually consider this opportunity.

The party is lively success. At least that's what Kathy told Hiro.

Hiro is sitting on one of the couches as everyone is walking around talking to each other. Some of the guests are parents to these kids that were forced to give them up to the system. Some are from social services who are dear friends of Kathy's. Her husband even made an appearance tonight despite not talking that much.

Hiro always felt like an outsider. The last time she was at a party... Oh god she doesn't want to think about it.

She sees the news being shown on the flat screen. Immediately her brother is shown making some speech about the holidays. But his voice is tight. Like he was forcing the words out.

" I want to wish a happy Christmas to everyone. Especially to Hana. Wherever you are. Please come home. I want to be able to spend every holiday with you. I really do." He said looking like he is on the verge of tears.

Hiro wished that she could come home. But her presence always made things worse than if she never existed. She messed everything up and her brother paid for it. He doesn't deserve someone horrible like her.

Hiro forces herself to get up from the couch and make her way to where the food is being served to everyone in the party. She wasn't particular in the mood for food, but she just wanted to get away from the TV.

She grabs a paper plate and starts putting small amounts of food on it as her dinner. Normally she wouldn't have food freely. But at least she has gotten better about giving into food.

Kathy used to make sure that Hiro would have a decent amount of food on her plate and that she eats it as well. She also would have GoGo keep a good eye on her to make sure she doesn't try other methods to resist the nutrition she desperately needs. Hiro was annoyed by that even though Kathy is only looking out for her health.

Hiro looks dust her plate to see the measly portion of food. It looks like the meal for a smaller animal. Even Baymax would eat more than her.

" You probably going to need more than that." She heard a familiar raspy voice. She turns around to see the familiar face.

" Father MacArthur." She said softly.

" It's nice to see you too." He said very friendly. Like as though they are dear old friends.

They both make their way back over to the couch where Hiro was previously sitting at with their food. Nothing is said between them as they heard the Christmas music play in the background.

Despite her growling stomach and the food in front of her, Hiro doesn't take a bite. There's just too much on her mind. Jayla's offer. Her brother. The attack.

The elderly priest turns to her and said, " I heard what happened to you a few days ago. I'm very sorry that it happened."

" You don't need to apologize." Hiro said in monotone. " It was my fault. I caused all this."

" You didn't do anything. It was that woman who turned her way. Not you. We are all like sheep that has gone astray. Each that has turn their own way." He said.

They look at the flat screen and sees her brother continuing his begging for her to come home and everyone holding up signs saying, " We're sorry." or " We want you to come home too." Their faces look sincere, but deep down Hiro doesn't believe it.

" They're just putting on a show. They don't want me. They only feel bad for my brother." She thought.

" Your brother everyday is looking for you. He really cares about you." The priest noted her brother's actions.

" He just doesn't realize that things are much better off with me no longer in the picture to cause the trouble." She said.

" You didn't mean for everything to happen to you the way it did. There are people who are fault for their actions, but it's not you. The only mistake you have ever made is thinking that every bad thing that has happened in your life is your fault. Sometimes it's other people who had caused it and they don't want to take the responsibility. Other times it's beyond anyone's control that they need that one person to blame in order to feel better about themselves thinking that it could have been preventable. Unfortunately that person they picked was you." He said.

Hiro looked back on the day that her parents had died. She kept telling herself that it was her fault that they died and that she should be punished. But like what MacArthur said, no one could have predicted that the accident was going to happen. But she still feels at fault for putting them on the road to their deaths. All because she wanted candy.

" Look I'm thinking of leaving here. One of the girls found a place and she wants me to come with her." She said.

" Does Kathy know about this?" Father MacArthur said out of concern and worry.

" No. She doesn't know. I don't want to worry her. She probably will only understand when there's an empty bed to fill." She said.

" Hiro. Do you realize that you could be putting your life in danger if you leave the shelter? Is that what your brother would want you to do?" He tries to talk some sense into her.

" Don't think you can make me change my mind." She said sternly.

MacArthur gets up on his legs and says, " Oh boy. I'm implore you to stay. But If you do leave, I'll be praying for you."

" Don't bother."

MacArthur gives her one last look of concern before the teenager gets up on her own feet and marches away to her room.

She wants him to understand that she isn't doing this because she wants to. She's doing this because she feels she has to. She's sick and tired of people taking her punishments. For the very least she wants to hold her own burden. So no one else has to.

When she gets to her room, a thought crosses her mind. She decides to do something before she leaves this place. She pulls out a sheet of paper and starts writing: _Dear Tadashi..._

 **Next Chapter will be about her brother and how Hiro's events start to affect him. Along with the christmas celebration. I hope that I will be able to get the chapter done by around sunday evening to post. In the meantime this will do. I'm probably not going to finish this by the time school starts. But at least most of it should be done. I hope.**

 **I have written a new story for Steven Universe and it's my first romance fanfic. I'm not typically into writing romance type of stuff. But I really was interested in giving a try. I really think I did a great job with this. So please check it out. It is complete, so no waiting for updates. It's called** **Eternal Love and Commitment.** **Please check it out and if you have time, give more your opinions about it. It helps figure out where I need to improve.**

 **Please Review this chapter and I hope to see you guys on Sunday.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15: A bad Christmas party.

" She was what?!" Tadashi exclaimed to his Aunt as the fitters was examining the fancy clothes he has on for the christmas celebration.

" Arrested. Tomihatsu was arrested for trying to kill a minor." Cass told him.

" Why would she do something like this? This is out of line!" Tadashi said in outrage. He never really like the woman for her strictness and uptightness. But to try and kill a kid is news. Boy are the papers really going to have a field day.

" Do they know who the kid was?" Tadashi asked in the hopes that it might lead him to Hana.

" No. Unfortunately more people focused on detaining Tomihatsu that they the kid had already left." Cass said as Callaghan came in with his one of his best suits on.

" But maybe that could lead us to Hana. We need to jump on this as soon as possible" Tadashi said hopefully.

" Right now you have the christmas party to attend to. Many lords and ambassadors from around the world had came for this event. It would be disrespectful of you to turn your back on them." Callaghan said to him.

" Just like how everyone turn their backs on my sister." Tadashi said rudely to him. Cass gestures harshly for the mentor to leave. Callaghan glares before begrudgedly leaving the King's room.

Cass tries to diffuse the situation," Tadashi. We'll question her tomorrow. Unfortunately as the King, you has to attend. Don't get mad at Callaghan for doing his job. You know as much as I do that I want to get her back. But you have a nation to run as well. Your job is take care of your people. My job is to help take care of you and Hana. I won't let anything happen to her."

Tadashi strokes his facial scars that have healed, but still exist as he says, " My job is to take care everyone. But I didn't take care of her."

* * *

This by far was worst Christmas party of his life.

Tadashi didn't blame the guests from it as a King really shouldn't do, but he certainly felt they contribute to it majorly.

Despite everyone having knowledge of the princess's runaway, they all simply just carried on like nothing had even happened. They sounded happy and joyful on Christmas as they should be during the holiday. But the King actually wished that they wouldn't.

He wished Honey was here, but she had to leave for the holidays to be her family. He didn't at all blame her, but he really wished she was here by his side like she has always been.

He forced himself to talk among the people at the party cheerfully and laugh at their bad political jokes despite the tightness in his throat.

Aunt Cass knew that something is wrong.

" Tadashi maybe you shouldn't be here." Cass pulled him aside. " I know how this is making you feel."

" Look. I have to make an appearance. I don't like it, but I have to put aside my personal issues at the moment." He said.

The two then we're overhearing something from a group. Something about Hana.

" So do you think she might have done all of this for attention?" A woman said.

" Most likely. I mean that girl has always been kinda suspicious. She looks to be the one that is up to no good." A guy said.

Just hearing those things fuels Tadashi's anger. Was this what they really think of her?! He bites his tongue as he listens to more bad things.

" I heard that she's been a prostitute for years."

" I heard she stole her mother's jewels and kimonos and sold them for money."

" I heard she ran away because someone knocked her up."

Tadashi couldn't take any more of this and yelled at that awful group of people, " You don't know anything about her! What makes you think that she's a terrible person?! Huh? What did she do to make you think all of those nasty things about her!?"

He breathes heavily as he looks around to see everyone looking at him in stun. They have never been talked to like that from a King before. No one says anything as he stomps away from the ballroom. But he was stop by a voice.

" What about your parents?" He turns around to see a young woman dressed in tight green dress. She continues to say sharply," Do you really think that we should let her off easy after killing your parents? Huh? Even you were angry at her for it."

He said in a quiet angry voice for everyone to hear, " My sister was three years old when they died. Have you all forgotten it? Have you all forgotten that it was the car accident that killed them. Not her! She was not in the car when it happened. She was nowhere near them when it happened. It seems to me that you guys can't let go of the fact that there was nothing you could have done about it. It took me a while to figure that out. It's time that you guys do the same."

That really shut them up. The whole party was silenced as the King stomps away to his room. He wanted nothing more to do with that party.

He goes straight to his chair and collaspes into it in frustration from what has happened in that party.

He hears a knock on his door. " Sweetie." He heard Aunt Cass on the other side.

" Come in." He said.

She comes and put a comfort hand on his shoulder as she kneels beside his chair to find the young King in tears. " Probably you shouldn't go back to that party." She advised him.

" Look if you think I'm going to apologize for actions, I won't." He grumbled.

" Oh no. They deserved it. I just don't want you to fake a smile when you know how you truly feel." She said.

" Thanks. Was that how Hana had felt on that day." He asked his Aunt.

" I don't know. But it must've hurt her so much to keep it in." Aunt Cass said.

" I am done being fake and pretending that everything is alright because it's not ok." He said on the verge of tears.

" Being fake has never worked out for me anyway." Aunt Cass said.

" You should go back to the party. At the very least tell everyone that it's over." He tells his Aunt. She nods in response to the plan and gets up from her knees to leave.

He watches his Aunt leave the room. He then goes over to his desk and sees the piles of envelopes on his desk. Most of them was from cabinet ministers requesting more meetings with him. But one envelope stood out from the rest. A dark purple envelope.

He held in his hand and frowns upon it. This letter doesn't have that much information on it like it typically should have. It didn't even had a return address. Which seemed suspicious. All it said was: _His Majesty King Tadashi of San Fransokyo._

He was considering having this looked by the prime minister when he saw a little drawing on the side of it. It was of a robot that he and Hana built as kids. He remember the good times he had with her. The robot almost exploded until Tadashi smashed it apart. Hana looked shocked but it turn into a bundle of giggles. Those had really brought great memories. No one could have known about that robot unless it was...Hana.

Tadashi widens his eyes at the robot image on the envelope. Could it be? It has to be. There's no way it can be any other way. There is only one way to find out. He immediately rips open the letter and read what it says.

 _Dear Brother:_

 _How my deeds pain me as time stretches long_

 _How could I have hurt you this way?_

 _So rest easy now, my punishment's mine_

 _The weight of my crimes are my own_

 _But into that stillness you brought me your song_

 _With your voice my company kept_

 _For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_

 _In exile I pay you my debt_

 _Once did a Princess who gleamed like the moon_

 _Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

 _Dejected she cried, "Surely there is no one_

 _who loves me, or finds any love in my night."_

 _So great was her pain, she acted out in rebellion_

 _Against those who cared for her most_

 _She broke the rules of being the princess she was_

 _And disgraced her family by harming the king_

 _Lullay, dear Tadashi, goodnight brother mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Tadashi, you loved me much more than I deserve_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did I have to do what was demanded_

 _And gave to the Moonlight my due_

 _Breaking the Harmony; She saved their kingdom_

 _And ran away, as an exile must do_

 _Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,_

 _Duties we always uphold;_

 _May you forgive me that foolishness mine_

 _And live on with no burden upon your soul_

 _Lullay, dear, Tadashi, goodnight brother mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Tadashi, you loved me much more than I deserve_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for hurting you too_

 _The space now before us, empty and forlorn_

 _I never imagined we'd face them all alone_

 _May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you, I miss you, all these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon that bed above the lights_

 _And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom_

 _And when I dream, I'll run away to meet you soon_

 _Sleep, sleep,_

 _Sleep…_

" I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to drive you away." He cries to himself silently as he held the letter close to his heart.

This letter was different from the rest. Over the years the letters he received were bland and nothing really special about it. Just basically states what the lessons she had learned as though she has only recited them. It wasn't at all personal. They didn't even sound like her. But he forced himself to believe it anyway. Oh why did he do it? Why didn't he believed his own gut that was telling him otherwise.

But this letter was her real words. Her actual feelings. There was no way that it can be fakened by anyone. She told him that she was sorry and that he wasn't to blame. But she doesn't deserved to be blamed either.

But unlike his parent's car crash. "There is someone to be blamed." Tadashi thought as wiped his tears. He felt another feeling raise within him. Anger. Something made his baby sister changed. Someone has allowed it to happen. Someone had caused this.

" And I have an idea where to go." He seethed as he clutched his sister's letter like a lifeline.

* * *

 **I give credit of the song to the song writer. Once again it tugs on my heartstrings. I decided to put in my spin of Luna's Reply for Lullaby for a Princess to go with the theme of this story.**

 **Now we see Tadashi with a whole new set of emotions. Anger and determination. I didn't want him to remain sad for much longer. So I decided to make in a whole new light. He's not going to stop at nothing to get his sister back and bring justice to you know who.**

 **Please Check out My New Steven Universe story for those who love romance and the show. I really want someone to tell me what they thought about it and I don't want it to go unnoticed.**

 **Next Chapter is meanwhile Christmas at the shelter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please Review and See You later.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Another Merry Christmas

Hiro was dreaming dreamless and was just feeling comfortable a second ago. That is until she felt a pillow thrown at her face .

" Wake up. It's Christmas." She heard a voice sounding gleeful. It was definitely GoGo.

Hiro groaned in response. She wanted to back to sleep. But her blankets were yanked off as well. It seems that GoGo won't let her have her way either way.

" You're not going back to sleep. You're going to have fun and you're going to like it." She heard GoGo said as she took her pillow away too.

" Oh come on." Hiro grumbled as she decided to open her eyes.

GoGo was still wearing her pajamas but with a Santa hat on her head like Baymax the other day. She wasn't at all dressed in nice clothes, but she looked ready to celebrate the holidays.

" Come on. Let's go down to the better not be going back to sleep." GoGo said as she went ahead of her.

Hiro rubs the sleep from her eyes and drags herself out of bed. Still in her navy blue pajama shirt and shorts, she hobbles on her booted leg down the stairs to where everyone is.

She sees everyone in the atrium dressed in their pajamas. Even Kathy in her pajamas with her bathrobe over them as she stand by her husband happily. They all are crowding around the tree as they rip open these colorfully wrapped items like wild animals.

" Morning Hiro. A very merry Christmas to you." Kathy smiles at her while Hiro looks at the chaotic environment in stun.

" What kind of people act like this?" She thought about their wild behavior. But didn't dare to ask out loud out of fear of standing out. But she still felt kind of uncomfortable.

" Hey Hiro. Over here." She heard Fred called her over. She sees him and the others right by the tree.

Hiro hobbles to the giant Christmas tree that is standing in the middle of the Atrium. It wasn't the biggest, but it was certainly magnificent. The whole thing was not only covered in colorful ornaments, but many personal items from everyone who lived in the house.

A comic book that was proudly displayed is obviously from Fred. No one in this house has quite a comic book collection except for Fred.

Hiro looks around and sees a pair of biker gloves that are from GoGo. Makes sense for someone who is tough and means business. She seen her ride that electromagnetic suspension bike a couple of times before.

Wasabi's personal item was difficult to find until he showed her a picture of young boy of about two years old with his parents. Smiling happily at the teddy bear he had gotten for christmas. His mom beaming at him. His dad ruffling his son's curly hair. They don't look to have much money. But that moment didn't even make it look like that it matter.

" That was me before everything went downhill. It's still nice to have something from the good days with them." Wasabi explains sadly at the memory.

" Wow." Was all Hiro could say.

" Come on. Let's open our presents." GoGo said leading Hiro to under the tree.

Hiro sees a lot of colorful boxes under the tree and sees everyone ripping them open the ones with their names on them like beasts released from their cages.

" Hey Hiro. You have some presents too." Fred said gesturing to a small stack of presents that have her name on them.

" Me? I have presents?" She said. She never had presents of her own before. This all new to her.

Fred crouches down and grabs her a parcel, so it would be easier on Hiro's leg. It was wrapped in a comic book theme wrapping paper. She suppose it was from Fred.

She opens the present to see that is was a manga volume book. It's like comic books, but it's japanese animation instead of american and was in book form. The front of it has it titled Last Exile Volume I.

" I was reading this and I thought you might like to read it. There are more books in the series that follow after that." He said.

" Yeah. I should definitely read it. Thank you." Hiro said to Fred as she flipped through the pages. For a type of book she typically doesn't read, it looks interesting and she should really check it out.

Wasabi had given her a knitted scarf. The red color looks so beautiful and felt so soft.

" I had some knitting skills from when I was living with my grandmother. Occasionally it comes in handy." He explained. Hiro was shock of how much time and effort he had put in to this beautiful scarf.

" Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

" Well it's Christmas and I wanted to." He shrugged with a smile on his face.

Hiro wraps the soft scarf around her neck as she receives the next present. This time from GoGo.

GoGo's present was smaller. The box could fit in her palm. When she opens it, she finds a simple necklace. The little gold pendant has the word "fearless" stamped on to it.

" I thought you might like a good luck charm." GoGo said. " I wore it when I was around your age and it has helped me through a lot of the years."

Hiro didn't know what to say as she stares at the necklace in the palm of her hand. GoGo just gave her something so important to her and she has no idea what to say. Just saying " Thank you." would just be an insult in her opinion.

GoGo didn't say much as she takes the pendant from Hiro's hand and loops around her neck for her to clasp it on.

" There. Now no one will be messing with you from now on." GoGo smiles at the girl. But Hiro just looks at the necklace in awe.

She knows that they have put so much thought into their gifts for her. She really wished that she had gifts of her own to give out. But with all that's happened, it kinda slipped from her mind by a long shot.

" Hey you should add something to the tree." Fred tells the girl.

" Yeah." She said looking at the tree before a thought came to her mind. " Um...I'll be right back."

" Ok." Fred said as everyone watched her hobble up the stairs and back to her and GoGo's room to get something.

" Wonder what she's doing?" GoGo mumbled looking at her friends. They all shrug in response before they see her coming back down the stairs. Now wearing her hoodie over her pajamas and something budging in it's pocket.

" Excuse me. Excuse me." She said passing through the crowd around the tree. She makes it back to the gang and turns to Wasabi, " Do you think you can give me a lift?" She asked clutching her item.

" Sure thing." He said before picking up the girl like she was a little kid. She reaches for the top of the tree that lacked a star and puts something in its empty place. A beautiful cherry blossom kanzanshi.

Everyone marvels at the beautiful addition to the tree and claps loudly for Hiro as Wasabi brought her down.

" Nice." GoGo complimented.

" That is so cool. Where did you get it?" Fred asked.

" Yeah. Where did you get it?" Wasabi asked.

" I just had it with me for a very long time." Hiro said. Kinda hoping they won't recognize it as an important relic. But luckily no one really seems to recognize it.

GoGo turns her attention from the kanzanshi to her roommate and sees a whole new person next to her. It's still Hiro but with a major difference. She's smiling. She's actually smiling.

" There's that smile we were looking for." GoGo ruffles her hair. Hiro shrugs her off, but still had the smile on her face.

Fred and Wasabi's mouths look at them happily. Never before they had something like this from Hiro and now here she is smiling on Christmas.

" You have a real nice smile. You should do it more often." Wasabi told her.

Hiro looks away in embarrassment as she said, " Yeah. Maybe."

" Awww...I think someone needs a hug." Fred smirked with his arms wide open.

" No. No." Hiro denied but it fell on deaf ears as the whole gang enveloped her in a big tight hug. This was something she never had in a while. Normally she felt uncomfortable about just being touched, but for some reason it just felt right. She actually didn't want it to end despite it nearly suffocating her.

Kathy sees the whole thing and takes a picture of it while Hiro looked genuinely happy. This was such a new and happy moment, she couldn't resist.

After she took the picture, she called out, " Alright everyone. Get on the staircase. We're going to have annual Christmas picture taken."

Everyone moves to the staircase and faces Kathy.

She pulls out the sign that says, " Merry Christmas to you and your families." And hands it to GoGo and Fred to hold. They stand on either side of Hiro as they held up the sign. There was no way she was hiding in this picture.

" Alright everyone. Say Merry Christmas." Kathy said while holding the camera.

Everyone smiles, Even Hiro although it was more of a smirk, as they say, " Merry Christmas."

The camera flashes and the picture was done.

* * *

The party went on all day and was still lively as it goes on late into the evening. Hiro feels her stomach sink as she remembers her decision that she made the day before. The decision to leave this place.

But after so much thought, she just can't bring herself to leave. Father MacArthur is right. This is her only chance of not only being safe, but to also live her life.

Hiro goes up the grand stairs into Jayla's room to find her with her shoulder bag packed and ready to go.

" Where's your stuff?" Jayla asked impatiently seeing that Hiro doesn't have a bag on her. In fact she's still in pajamas. " Come on. I haven't got all day."

" I'm not going." Hiro decides to tell her.

Jayla only looks stun for a second before she says, " Fine don't come." Before she swings the bag over her shoulder and makes for the staircase to the main doors.

But Hiro grabs her by the arm and begs, " Jayla. Please. Don't go. If you leave, I'll never see you again. I know it."

Hiro may not be the best of friends with Jayla, but she cares enough that she doesn't want Jayla to get herself into trouble again. In a way she sees herself in Jayla. The person that she could possibly be.

But Jayla scoffs looking almost in tears, " Don't you get it Hiro. I'm no good here. It's time for me to go. Goodbye Hiro." Before she pulls her out of Hiro's grip and runs out of the mansion. Leaving the girl to shed tears for her.

Jayla in a way was Hiro. She doesn't open up to anyone and feels worthless in comparison. The only difference between the girls was that Hiro has decided to finally let her guard down. Whereas Jayla kept it locked up tight for everyone. Those choices are what made those girls who they were. It was their choices that makes them different from each other.

She feels someone gently grasp her shoulder and she turns around to see GoGo, " Hiro. Are you ok?" She asked concernedly

Hiro wanted to tell her about Jayla. But even what she would say won't make a difference. Jayla will just hate her for betraying her and eventually find another way to run away. Nothing she will say will change her mind. Hiro may not ever change Jayla, but she can change herself.

She looks at GoGo and said, " I'm fine. I just been thinking that maybe I should look into that school you go to. The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

" SFIT?" GoGo raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah that's a great school. I think you would like it there a lot. We can take you there tomorrow if you like?"

Hiro gulps down her tears for Jayla and gives a small smile, " Yeah. I would like that very much." She nods.

* * *

 **Big change in this chapter. Hiro is actually happy for the first time and no longer hides it. Now she's actually thinking about going to school and making something of herself. It's completely opposite to the last chapter.**

 **Next Chapter will be a time jump. Just to warn you guys. A lot of things will be progressive and will start to pick up. It will especially have an effect on Hiro and Tadashi.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A fast six months

Someone turns the key into the what is a private lab at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and turns on the lights to show off the space. It wasn't just any student lab. It's the lab the belongs to the student prodigy Hiro Lee.

Hiro goes over and looks out the window of her new private lab at the SFIT. Thinking over the fact that it's the six month anniversary of her brother's coronation. The six month anniversary of when she ran away from the palace.

Things are now a lot different than when she first came to the shelter. She's a lot healthier and much more open to other people. You wouldn't be able to know if the girl she was a six months ago is the same person now.

One of the biggest differences is her appearance. She's no longer anorexic, underweight, and counting calories. She's now at a healthy weight and has one heck of an appetite. Sometimes her friends make fun of that fact that she now eats her weight in food every single day.

She also had gained in height. She used to barely come up to five feet. Now she's five foot five and about an inch taller than GoGo. Hiro theorizes that her healthier eating habits must have majorly jumpstarted her hormones. Giving her a faster time for adolescent changes than most boys.

Because of the weight gain, she has rapidly began to gain some curves. Though she is still is in A cups, at least she has something noticeable up there now. As well as her hips becoming more rounded.

Her hair has also changed, it's much more even and more taken care of. The distinct messiness of it still remains, but it's much longer and feminine like. While the front of hair is still fairly short with its bangs, the back of it is now about shoulder length.

The only thing that hasn't changed is her preference of clothes. Though she can fit better into them now. She still has the tomboy thing going and likes to be comfortable. Her usual attire is her favorite red tank top with khaki cargo pants. Most of the time she likes to wear her favorite dark blue hoodie to the point Kathy has to literally steal it in order to have it washed.

Since she entered the school, things have been a lot more quiet. As she followed up in the newspaper, Tomihatsu has been sentenced to two years in prison for assault. According to other news, her King brother has fired her. Most likely because he was disgusted by the stunts she has pulled. Even if she wasn't sentenced, the bad press is going to follow her and prevent her from getting another high class job for sure.

As far as she's concerned about Callaghan, he's still is apart of the royal cabinet. Though he seems to be less involved than he used to be. Makes sense if the he's only the King's mentor and the King no longer needs him.

" I can't believe it's been a six months. Huh Baymax?" She said as she turns from the window to see the dog sprawled on the floor in the middle of her lab. She really isn't suppose to have the dog in the lab. But the school security is lenient and actually takes a good fond of the dog. As long as Hiro keeps the dog out of the way of certain places, she can have the dog in the building.

The dog only looks at her with his friendly black eyes. For an animal that doesn't talk, he can be very expressive.

" If I was told that going to school might be the best thing that has ever happened to me a few years back, I would never had believe it. I would be too busy trying to stay of the way." She smiled at the dog.

She goes over to where a flyer is pinned on the wall. It was an advertisement for the big showcase. Winner gets to have an apprenticeship with one of the greatest robotics engineer in the world that works on the board for Krei tech. A major inventions company.

" Yeah pretty soon my healthcare bot is going to be finished and ready for testing for the showcase tonight." She tells the dog. " I can't wait to show my friends this. I hope the showcase will be a great success. I hope."

For six months she has been working on a new health care protocol bot that can be used in everybody's homes. Being at the shelter has given her a great inspiration to create a bot that can help and care for others. What's great about it is that it's not going to take up much space as it is an inflatable bot. Completely new and outside the box.

" And you know what the best part is?" She asked the dog with a smile on her face. " It's going to be named after you."

The dog perks up at the idea.

" Yeah. You like that buddy?" She smiles. " I love it too." She says before her phone rings. She digs into her pocket and answers it, " Hello."

" _Hiro_!" She heard GoGo on the other line.

" Yeah."

" _You're not going to believe this! You know that we're going to have our showcase tonight?_ "

" Yeah. I know. I'm not going to miss it for the world." Hiro said as she puts away a screwdriver in one of her toolboxes.

" _I'm not even kidding you, but Fred found out from his dad that the King is coming!"_

" What." Hiro said quietly in shock as her stomach plummets at the news. " Which King?" She asked hoping it's not her brother.

" _The King of stupidity._ " She heard GoGo said sarcastically. " _No! Our King! Isn't this amazing?! Turns out, he loves technology and wants to see what we're offering for the future. He's coming tonight with his fiancé and aunt."_

" Oh. That's great." Hiro said still feeling stun about this. She used to excited about to today and bothered her friends constantly about this. But now she doesn't want anything to do with it. Not as long as there's that possibility that her brother might find out that she's here.

" _Hiro are you okay?_ " GoGo asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." Hiro said immediately to cover it up. " I'm just tired you know? Been here since five in the morning."

" _Well tried to get a nap. You don't want to fall asleep during your demonstration. Especially since the King is watching it."_ GoGo laughs at that.

" You have no idea." Hiro forced a smile. " I gotta go. I'll see you later by the cafe." Hiro said before ending the call.

Hiro collapses into her chair in a frantic state. What once was going to be a great and exciting evening now is nothing but a terrifying and bad idea.

" If I go up on the stage to demonstrate and he recognizes me…." She thought as she runs her hands on her face. " No. He shouldn't be able to. I mean he hasn't really seen my face in over six six months. Unless you count being covered in white makeup."

She looks over to a mirror on her desk and stares at herself. Her face has also changed it bit. Since the weight gain, she also managed to gain some back some of her child like features, but she also had gain some maturity in it. It's become more like GoGo's with her more prominent lips and curved cheekbones. But she still looks like herself with her diamond shape face as oppose to GoGo's round shape.

Hiro leans back on her chair and looks up at the ceiling. Still trying to decide whether or not that this is a good idea to risk everything she had loved about her new life for one night full of opportunities.

* * *

Tadashi misses her. Every single day when he didn't see her roaming around the grand halls. Every meal when he notices the empty spot of where she should be. This is wrong. He shouldn't seeing this. He should be with her.

He still didn't give up hope. Despite many staff members telling him that he needed to move on and be more attentive to his kingdom. Even his mentor, Callaghan, tells him that he should give up on finding Hana.

" It's not that I don't want you to find your sister, but it's that she's long gone by now and she won't ever come back." He told the King just this morning.

" I don't care. I know she's still out there and I'm never going to give up on her." He said in response.

Callaghan lately has been trying to steer the King off the thoughts of his sister. Especially since Tomihatsu's arrest. For some reason he seems a bit off to the young king. Tadashi theorizes that Callaghan must have had some personal connection to the woman and is trying to cover her tracks. But the lack of evidence makes it very difficult for him.

Tadashi has a feeling about the mysterious kid and his or her connection to Tomihatsu. Does the kid know where his sister is or is the kid even Hana? He wants to know and had tried to reason with Tomihatsu behind bars. He even begrudgingly offered a plea deal for her if she had any information at all about Hana. But Tomihatsu is so stubborn that she refused to even speak a word about the incident despite the deal.

" I can't take this anymore Aunt Cass." He said to her after his mentor had left. " I have to go out there and start searching for her myself."

" With what lead? We don't even know if she's in the Kingdom. I promise you when we do find something, we'll go for it." Cass said.

" What about the church where the attack had taken place?" Honey Lemon suggested.

" We tried that." Tadashi said running his hand down his face. " Nothing much to go on. I'm afraid. There was however a shelter that was there that night. But the person who runs the shelter does not give out the address due to security issues."

" Not even for you or your circumstances." Honey said.

Tadashi sighs. It was unfair, but at the same time he understood the reason behind the lack of address to the shelter. It's for incase that the wrong type of people try to go there for whoever might be hiding from them. He can't demand for the address to the shelter unless he has grounds to be there. Like actual proof that someone maybe even his sister was living there.

But he doesn't have that proof. Just his gut instinct. Unfortunately that isn't enough.

" Look. Why don't we go to the showcase. I know how much you like it there." Honey suggested as a way to cheer him up a little bit.

Tadashi sighs. Even though that seems selfish to be doing something like this without his sister. He can't put Honey in the same position he's in. He finally says to the idea, " Alright."

" But we are not going there dress like the King of San Fransokyo." Honey says mischeivosly as she pulled out a couple of shopping bags and hands one to her fiance.

" Wait. Are you suggesting…" Tadashi said peering into the bag. In the shopping bag are a pair of jeans, a grey cardigan, a white t-shirt, a dark green blazer jacket, and a plan navy blue baseball cap.

" I was thinking we go in a more casual kind of fashion. You know blend in. That kind of Aunt actually is for the whole thing. You don't want to be crowded by your dearest fans before you can reach the front door. Do you?" Honey smiles to the plan.

Tadashi has no idea what to say. But he is willing to give fiance's plan a go. No matter how crazy or even insane that sounds.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done and ready to go. A lot has happened to Hiro for the better over the past couple of months. She's a lot better than when she was six months before hand.**

 **This story will be picking up its pace about now. Will something happen during the night. Who knows. Wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Please review and see you later.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The big showcase.

This is all new to Tadashi. He was used to be bombarded by crowds or fans of his whenever he was in a public space. But for the first time, he was ignored by the people around him and was a actually among them as a regular person. Mostly because he wasn't wearing his usual palace clothes. No one would be able to recognize him.

He feels weird. He was used to wearing high end suites whenever he was outside his bedroom. Never had he felt comfortable in the clothes that his fiance had gotten for him tonight at the showcase. He wished he could do this more often.

Honey looked comfortable as well when he sees her in yellow dress and pink leggings with a cream color sweater over it. Her signature stilettos and a yellow headband and that holds back her hair and was carrying a non distinctive orange handbag.

His Aunt meanwhile was being simple by wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The whole group would never be taken seriously as they are. Even if they did say they were the royal family.

" I can't believe that we're here at the showcase." Tadashi said in awe to big crowded space around him, his aunt, and fiance.

" Well believe it. I mean we did meet here at the showcase." Honey smiles as she remembers fondly her school. The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Tadashi had met Honey a few years back when she was a freshman majoring in Chemistry. He was impressed of how she can so many new substances in an instant with just the use of the chemist lab equipment. He even watched her dissolved a tungsten carbide ball with just a mixture that she had made. Right after she had demonstrate, he got to talk to her personally and eventually had asked her out. Honey was so shocked, that she literally frozen in place before she meekly said okay.

Eventually when they had gotten more serious eight months ago, Honey had decided to take a leave to be able to help Tadashi get through his training. On the promise that when his coronation had come, she would go back to school. But with Hana's disappearance, Honey felt even more obligated to not leave his side and help him with the search.

Tadashi really feels bad for Honey not be able to be back at her school. He knows how much she bad wants to be here. He couldn't blame here. He even wants to be able to go to school here if he hadn't have his duties to uphold as King. Tadashi had told her many times that she could go back to school if she wants to, but she insisted that she stayed by his side to help find his sister. No matter how long it would take.

Being back at the school sure does bring back some memories. But the school didn't really change much. Especially the auditorium where the showcase is being held at. The school still has it's mixture or modern and traditional japanese architecture. Just the layout of the showcase and the tech has really change due to that it is being presented by the school's more promising students of this year.

" Load of sweet tech this year." Tadashi couldn't help but notice immediately as they walked around in the space. He could obviously see that a lot of these students hadn't just put a lot of efforts into these projects. They poured a good amount of their hearts out into these.

Some had technology that was made for the entertainment use. Some were actually made for the upcoming future that is waiting to be discovered for the better. There's just so many to see here tonight, Tadashi doesn't know what to say or do.

" I know right." Honey said in response. " I mean just think. What everyone can do to change the world beyond what is possible."

" Hana would love this." Tadashi said gloomily. " What I give for her to be here."

* * *

" What I give not to be here." Hiro thought in a frantic as she peeked behind the curtain. So far she doesn't see any sign that her brother is here. But now she has other problems to figure out: Her stage fright. She thought she was ready to present, but now she feels like she's going to throw up.

She doesn't not like being looked at by crowds from experience. Now she has to speak in front of one. She doesn't know how to do it! She can't even get a word out of her mouth right now.

Of all the people her robotics professor had to choose, he just had to choose her! I mean, yeah. She has an amazing invention that has to showed off to the world, but that she has to be the one to present it. It's so unfair. Don't they have people that can do it for her!? No they don't, because she had asked her professor that. He told her that she has to be the one to present her since she knows her own invention best. It wouldn't be the same.

" Hiro?" She heard her professor come in the back. Professor Brockovich. He's a big guy that has blonde hair with a mustache covering his mouth. he certainly looks like one of those cartoon God like characters. He is huge. Bigger than Wasabi, but he was a kind man at heart.

" Professor." She said.

" Scared aren't you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Yes!" She exclaimed. Which made him chuckle.

" Don't worry about it. Everyone gets nervous about their first presentation. It'll all get easier once you get used to it." He assured her.

" But what if people don't like what I showed them?" She asked nervously.

" Then they are idiots." He laughed. " Don't worry kid. If they don't love your invention, I will make sure they do by the end of this evening." He cracks her fist.

" Isn't that illegal." She raised an eyebrow which caused him to laugh even harder.

" Sure, but one has reasons. I'm joking. Look you'll be fine. Just breathe when you get stuck on something and read from your notecards if you have to. Ok?" He said.

" Yeah." She breathed out heavy breath.

" Good. I'll be in the audience. You take the last couple of minutes to calm yourself down a bit. Good luck to you. Even if you think it doesn't go well, I think you are something. And I mean that in a good way." He gives her thumbs up before he leaves her to her thoughts.

" I'll be fine. I'll be fine." She thought in the efforts to calm down.

When she looks out the audience again. That's when her heart almost stopped.

She sees her brother out there. He wasn't dressed like he should, but Hiro knows him when she sees. She isn't that stupid. Not only was he there. But his fiancé and their aunt was among the crowd as well.

She pulls herself away from the curtain before anyone had noticed. She is breathing heavily. She can't be here! She has to get out of here and fast!

But she put so much effort into her project. She can't just give it all up now. She wants to share it with the world more than anything.

That's when sees a black baseball cap with the school logo on it on top of the red case she has and gets an idea. A crazy idea.

* * *

Tadashi looks at the stage as the presenter is about to come on. So far everyone has great inventions, but none of them seem to really leave an impression the king. All he could think about is how much his sister would have love to be here.

A gigantic man comes up onto the stage as he take the tiny microphone in his hands and speaks in it in a proud and over the top voice. Like a ringmaster in a circus.

" Ladies and Gentleman! Everyone one of all ages I would like to present our extraordinary student. After only six months of working with her, she has impressed me with dreams that she made possible. She's only fifteen years old, but she has more than what it takes to earn her place here at this prestigious school. I give you Hiro Lee!"

" Hiro? Isn't that a name for boys?" Cass whispers.

" Maybe she just wanted to different." Tadashi shrugged.

" She must be a recent student." Honey said. " Because I would have known about her when I was here at the school.

The young woman steps onto the stage. She certainly dresses like a boy too. She has on a dark blue hoodie with khaki cargo pants and a pair of trainers. She seems to have her hair tucked under a baseball cap that has the school's logo on it. Something kinda seems off about her according to Tadashi. He just can't put his finger on it.

She has the giant man help her pull her a big red case onto the stage. It certainly looked heavy and that she needed help with carrying it on to the center of the stage.

Meanwhile another person comes onto the stage. A young man around twenty. He has some frumpy clothes and a blue beanie on his head.

" Oh my god!" Honey said in shock.

" What? What is it?" Tadashi asked.

" That's Fred!" She said.

" Fred?"

" He works here as the mascot. He's really nice. I haven't seen him in almost a year along with my friends. I wonder how they have been doing without me." She said almost sadly.

" Hey. We can try to talk to him afterward." Tadashi offered.

" I would like that very much." She said before they hear a loud coughing. It was coming the kid who is demonstrating the invention she has. She has a microphone earpiece on

" Hi my name is Hiro...BLARRRR…..." The mike starts blaring and everyone is covering their ears from the sudden noise as it finally dies down.

The young woman recovers and continues shakingly, " S-sorry. Ummm. My name is Hiro Lee and I have made something that is pretty great. I…..hope you like it."

Tadashi watches how this is all playing out.

She gestures the guy, Fred, to come over to her. He proudly struts over and stands next to her with a smile on his face.

" This is Fred. He has graciously offered to be my assistant for what am I demonstrating. Now Fred. Please pull up one of your sleeves." She asks him. But instead he lifts up his whole shirt.

" Uhhhhhh….. I said a 'sleeve.' " She said.

" I have a bet with Wasabi saying I wouldn't do it. Just place it on my chest. I'll be fine. " Everyone hears him say into her mike and kinda chuckle at it. Even the girl, Hiro.

She recovers and says to him," Alright it's your funeral." She then pulls out a roll of duct tape and rips off a piece. She then proceeds to place the duct tape piece firmly on his chest.

" For those who are a bit squeamish, you might want to look away." She advises the audience as she immediately rips the duct tape on his chest like a wax strip.

" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Fred screams so loud that people are covering their ears.

Tadashi squints at that sight. " Now that is gonna hurt." He thought about that. " But what's the invention." He asked himself.

His question is about to be answered as everyone turns to see the red box's big white button blink a few times and collapses. Everyone watches in awe to see what was happening. Some then inflates like a giant white balloon, but it turns out to be some kind of a robot.

Tadashi could not believe what he was seeing. He had never saw something like this before. The design of it was beautifully simple. There was nothing complex about it. It's parts with inflated and it gives off a safe look to its design. The eyes of the robot was was two black eyes the look to be like small camera lens.

The robot steps out of the red case and waves to the crowd as it says, " Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

* * *

 **Cool now we get to see the robot Baymax this time. I knew that at some point that I wanted to bring him in. I decided to make it Hiro's invention instead of in the movie being Tadashi's. I hope you guys are ok with it.**

 **I won't be updating for a little bit due to the fact my summer is practically over. I hope you understand that. i'll be heading back to boarding school and starting off my sophomore year. I can't wait to see my buds again. But the good news is that this story is mostly done. I should be able to finish it hopefully by around September. October at the latest.**

 **Please review and see you soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The demonstration

Hiro doesn't know that it's because that her friend is there on stage with her or it's that she wanted to show the robot, Baymax. Either way she is starting to calm down and building up her confidence to talking in front of a lot of people.

Hiro gestures to Baymax to come towards her and Fred. " This is Baymax." She starts to explain. " As you all know by now, he is a personal healthcare companion. He's designed to provide in home healthcare when needed on the spot."

Some people look really impress by this machine. Most of them really confused. Which is why the demonstration is needed.

She continues explaining to the audience, " Baymax's program allows to come to the aid of person injured or sick, scans the patient, and provides services needed for the patient in need." She turns to the robot. " Baymax. Explain how you were activated."

Baymax blinks his robot eyes before explaining, " I was alerted for the need of medical attention when someone had said, 'ow.'"

Hiro nods at the appropriate answer. " So far so good." She thought.

She says to the robot, " Baymax do your thing." She tells the robot.

The robot turns around to Fred and comes towards him. Baymax stops in front of Fred and says, " I will scan you not." He then proceeds to bent his head forward and back once before saying, " Scan complete. He has sustained an epidermal abrasion on her chest. I suggest an antibacterial spray."

Baymax holds up his finger and it shows that he has an antibacterial spray in it. Everybody are in awe as the robot had assessed the situation.

" Hold on Baymax." Hiro says into the microphone holding up her hand, " What is in the spray specifically."

" The primary ingredient is Bacitracin." Baymax answered.

" What if he's allergic to it?" Hiro asked.

" I scanned my patient and he is not allergic to Bacitracin. He is allergic though to starfruit. A common fruit allergen" The robot responded

" Very well then. You may treat." Hiro gestures to Baymax before he proceeds to spraying Fred's chest.

She looks at the audience and sees more people a part of it than when she had started. Her professor and her friends are giving her a big smile. That made Hiro even more confident in herself than she has ever in her entire life.

She looks at her brother in the audience. He looks at the machine in wonder. But not as much as he is looking at her. Like he is trying to figure her out. What would he think of her now? Would he be mad? Would he hate her? It doesn't matter now because she now is making a life for herself and Tadashi has his. It's best this way now. It's best this way forever.

" To deactivate me. You must say, ' you are satisfied with your care.'" Baymax said to get her attention back on track.

" Oh. Right. Well then Baymax. I satisfied with my care." Hiro said before Baymax goes back into his station and collapses back into its case form with such ease.

She turns her attention back over to Fred, " Thank you Fred for your help." She tells him. He gives her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up before he leaves her alone on the stage.

" Now you probably wonder what will happen in the future if something like this were to appear on the market. Well one thing's for sure, we will not have to worry about any decline in the necessity of doctors." She said and that made everyone chuckle a bit.

She continues," Actually Baymax will make a valuable asset to doctors. By having Baymax in public places, it will most certainly have a decline on sudden tragedies. It is capable of performing ten thousand emergency medical procedures right on site. But that doesn't mean he can perform surgeries or have anesthetic on it. That is left for the doctors to take care of.

A hand is raised in the crowd. She points to the persons and says, " Yes."

" I would like to ask: Where would you have Baymax at?"

Hiro nods at the question and said, " That is an excellent question. Baymax can be placed practically in every location. It can placed in public places such as schools, workplaces, child care centers, even the old folks home. Baymax can also be placed in your own home if you want to."

She looks to see everyone looking at her approvingly of the answer she has just given to the person in the crowd.

" In case of an emergency, Baymax will assess the situation and take actions needed. Even contact the people needed such as the 911 dispatcher, firemen, or even private doctors."

Another person's hand is raised. She points at and says, " Yes?"

" What is point of Baymax? And what inspired you to create it?" The person asked.

Everything stops for Hiro. What inspired her to create it? She doesn't like to think about it. She wants to ignore the question, but she knows she can't run away from it forever.

" With Baymax, you know that you are not alone. No one deserves to be alone. I created Baymax to aid those who needs help and someone by your side in your time of need. Because not everyone has someone. I never had someone for a long time. I was on a destructive path. I was angry. I was sad. But mostly I was afraid. Afraid that I would disappear without anyone caring that I was gone. But then I got taken by people who care about me. My life changed. It was simple as that. I learned from experience that everyone needs someone. Even if it's a robot. I guess that's why I created Baymax. So no one has to be alone in a time of need. Thank you."

She looks at people to see them quiet. No one has said anything or is doing anything. That was making Hiro afraid that she made them uncomfortable. But what she saw on their faces told a different story. They were in shock. They were sad. But they were seeing someone who was strong and had passion to help them. They didn't see her as a nusiance. They saw her as someone who had impacted their lives.

Her friends and her professor start clapping. That caused a chain reaction. More people were clapping. It was spreading like wildfire. Even people were cheering. For her!

" Yeah Hiro!" Fred and Wasabi cheered.

" You did great!" GoGo shouted.

Her professor gave her a thumbs up. It was his sign that her was so proud of her.

Hiro couldn't believe it. Her heart is racing and she was panting as what she had just done. What she has just seen! People like her. They were clapping. They were whistling They were shouting at her, but it was more of cheering. Something that she had thought she will never experience.

She shakes her head as she smiles widely. She yanks off her cap and ruffles her messy hair free as she takes a bow for the crowd.

" Not bad Hiro. Not bad." She says to herself.

She looks at her family who were clapping too. They seem happy at her. She was actually now glad that they got to see her. Even if they didn't know it was her. She was fine with it really. She accepted that she will never go home.

She backs away to the curtain to let herself kinda recover from all of this. Well that is until she was attacked by her friends.

" Yeah Hiro!" Fred shouted.

" Nice job." Wasabi said.

" Way to woman up!" GoGo said.

Hiro laughs at it. " Thanks. I could use some candy right now."

" Probably not a good idea right now." GoGo said.

" Hiro." Her Professor Brockovich said.

" Hi Professor." She said.

" Well done." He smiles as he gives her another thumbs up. " A great presentation it was."

" Thank you." She gasps in relief as she smiles again. " My heart is stay racing. And my stomach's in knots. I'm not sure it will slow down anytime soon."

Everyone including Professor Brockovich starts laughing.

Her professor recovers, " Don't worry. It happens to the best of us. Speaking of the best. There is someone who wants to meet you.

" Me? Really?" She asks skeptically.

" Of course! You're amazing Hiro!" Fred shouted.

" I'm just still getting used to this." She says the truth before turning back to her professor. " Who wants to meet me."

" A famous robotics engineer. He has just came back from his excursion in Japan with his daughter. The two of them are planning to get back into working here full time. After seeing your demonstration tonight, he says he just has to meet you." Professor Brockovich smiles at her.

" Shut up." She says to him in shock. A famous robotics engineer wants to meet her!

" No. I am very serious." She hears a voice. She looks behind her massive professor to see an older man with a pretty young woman with dark hair by his side. The man looks older but he really looks like he has taken care of himself pretty well.

Her friends nod as her professor gesture them to leave to give her some privacy with the engineer and his daughter. Professor Brockovich gives her a thumbs up as he too leaves.

" You must be Hiro. The engineer behind Baymax." He smiles at her.

" That is correct." Hiro nods.

" Are you really fifteen years old?" The young woman has asked.

" Well I was fourteen when I entered here. But I turned fifteen just about a week ago." Hiro explains. But really her birthday was two months ago instead. She had to stay under the radar.

" Man we have been gone for ten years and we come back here to find out there's quite a prodigy here at this school." The man had laughed. " Reminds me when you were her age. Huh Abigail?"

" Oh dad." The young woman, Abigail, had said as she rolled her eyes. " I was a mess back then. I drove you crazy by doing all those bot fights."

" Well that was done and over with. Nothing you can do about it." He said.

" I was a bot fighter to actually. Put me in the hospital. Well really carjacking was what done it. Taught me a tough lesson." He shrugs as she gives a sqeamish smile.

" Well I guess the best of us start out in the worst of places." The man laughed.

" Excuse me? I would like to ask: What is your name anyway?" Hiro asked. She didn't know what she was going to expect.

" Pardon me young lady. My name is Callaghan. Robert Callaghan." He smiles at her.

Hiro's smile collaspes in an instant. Her stomach has tighten in a uncomfortable way and she was starting to feel sick inside. This can't be true. He can't be Callaghan. Robert Callaghan works for the palace! He doesn't even look like him! He was her mentor. Her's brother's mentor. Her Abuser!

" What is it miss?" 'Callaghan' expresses his concern.

Even his daughter look a bit suspicious. No one has ever reacted like that when her dad introduced herself.

" But. I….. I…" Hiro can't seem to get the words out of her mouth. What can she say? What is she suppose to do?!

She finally looks up at him and says to him, " I need a moment." Before she runs out of the backstage area. To leave the man and his daughter behind dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Big twist! Major twist! I got a review from someone asking why Callaghan is always the enemy. Well maybe not this time. It just seems like. Then who is the man who had abused Hiro and drove her from the palace. I won't tell because you can't ruin the surprise.**

 **Sorry about the lack of update. I was starting up school again. That is going to be fun balancing this with school and work. So please be patient.**

 **Oh by the way, Happy Birthday Allanna Stone! I may not be able to review much of your stories but at least I can give you a shout out. Check out her profile page. Her stories are really cool so far. So give her a chance like you are doing with me by reading this.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The truth.

Tadashi was impressed by the display that the young student has done. Her concept was spot on. This is something that can be used to the best of it's advantages. Baymax was certainly a hit with the crowd and it might even be a commercial product in the future. It really has the potential for it. As long as the designer gets in with the right people. Being here at SFIT, she most certainly can.

The girl, Hiro, really had poured her heart out into this machine. There was no doubt about it.

Her story really had touched people's hearts. Even his own because she is lot like Hana.

But she also had reminded him of her, She looked somewhat similar to the baby sister had before she disappeared. But he couldn't really get a good look at her because of that baseball cap she has on. He has his gut feeling, but he really can't rely on it all the time.

" Tadashi!" Honey snapped him back into reality. She was pulling on his arm towards some direction.

" Whoa!" He said as he is being pulled through a crowd with his Aunt following behind. Which again he is not used to being surrounded by unnoticably.

Finally they break through the crowd to see a group of students standing by the stage. Tadashi recognized them. They were his fiance's friends.

He had met them before when he first met Honey. Though he hasn't interacted with them as much, he could tell that they are really great people and Honey should be glad to have friends like them.

The girl with the short black hair with purple streaks, GoGo,sees her and pops her gum as she almost yells, " Honey Lemon!"

That caught the attention of the two guys as well. They looked surprised to see her. Even more surprised to see him.

" Hey! GoGo! Fred! Wasabi!" Honey screams as goes over to hug them. They look so happy as well as they hug her back.

" Dude. It has been seven months! How is the high life!?" The dark skin muscular guy, Wasabi, had said.

" Terrible. Especially with the princess' disappearance. Not like I still don't like Tadashi! I love him. It's just been hard." She sadly.

The girl, GoGo, looks at Tadashi and said to her, " I remember you saying you would bring fiance tonight, but I didn't think you would sneak him in here."

" Well I wanted to give him a chance to live among us." She said, " But forget about me, What has been going on with you guys? How's your mom Freddy?"

" She's awesome as usually. But there has been a lot of changes since you were gone."The guy who had demonstrated with the girl, Fred, said as he smugs.

" What kind of changes?" Honey asked.

" Well we have a new member in our group. Her name is Hiro." GoGo said.

" Hiro? As in the girl who had just demonstrated!?" Honey said in shock.

" Yeah. Her robot is amazing. Caught the attention of some famous robotics engineer. She's talking to him right now." GoGo said.

" Oh she must be so proud." Aunt Cass had chimed in. " I know I would be."

All three of her friends nodded in agreement.

" So how did you meet her?" Honey asked.

" She stole a car. My car to be exact." Wasabi said.

" What?" Tadashi had finally said.

Wasabi nods as he continues to explain, " We were going out to a movie and were just heading back when she popped out of nowhere. She stole my car trying to get away from a gang of illegal bot fighters. Apparently she had beat their leader and made them mad enough to go after her. Anyway she broke into my car and wired it before driving off. It was like nothing we have ever seen from a fourteen year old. She crashed it four blocks later and was put in the hospital with a badly broken leg, bad bruising, and a fractured arm."

" That's terrible!" Honey almost shrieked. Even Tadashi felt bad for this girl. He hadn't known that she was in that tough of a spot.

GoGo nods and says, " When Kathy got a call from a reverend about her not having any place to go, she took her in. We got to know her and it was history."

" Well at least she has you guys. I guess that was what she meant by being taking in." Honey said.

" Hey. You guys should be able to be able to meet her. She should be done talking to the engineer soon" Fred said.

" Yeah. We should." Tadashi smiles. " I really want to know about the whole behind Baymax. She has really gone for a nonthreatening, huggable, kind of thing."

That causes everyone to laugh at the truth. But what they didn't see that Tadashi has just seen was a person in a hoodie running out from behind the stage in such a hurry. It wasn't just some person. It was the girl, Hiro. Not only was she running out of the place. She seemed frantic or that she had a big scare from something.

" What the?" Was all Tadashi could even say. He wants to know what that girl is running for?

* * *

Hiro knows that she can't run forever from the truth. One day she has to come to terms of who she once was. But there are more lies that she hears than she expected. Callaghan might just be one of them.

She needed to get out of the showcase. With no other ideas of where to go, she decides to head back to the shelter.

She didn't want to worry her friends, so she texted them saying she got tired and overwhelmed by the event. Of course there was many send backs worrying about her, but she insisted that she was fine and to go on without her. But in truth, she wasn't. They reluctantly said ok and said they would bring back Baymax to her lab. Which she appreciated.

The mansion wasn't far from the school, so it only took her about twenty minutes to get there. The moment she entered the house, she heads straight to her room where her laptop is and pulls it out.

She types the words " Robert Callaghan" on the search screen and it gives her the results. The picture was of the old man she had met at the showcase.

Many articles state of how he redefine the laws of robotics. Another one was about this one thing called " The Callaghan-catmull spline." The next article she looked at was about him moving to Japan to do an extensive research robotics project.

" That's impossible. If he is Robert Callaghan, then who works for the palace?" She said to herself as she looked into him more.

She scrolls down on the search and finds a particularly interesting article. It was called, "Robert Callaghan questioned after Alistar Krei's disappearance after being fired from Krei tech."

" What?" She said as she clicked on the link.

It said this:" Robert Callaghan was fired five years ago after turning down a deal to create a transport when it had almost killed his only daughter when it was in the prototype stages. Alistar Krei later had regretted it when letting go of his best scientist had cause him to lose all remaining respect from his stockholders and eventually ended up filing for bankruptcy. Krei had suddenly disappeared on his private jet to Mumbai, India. Callaghan was question but his daughter's hospitalization records and visitation log had guaranteed his whereabouts. No knows where Krei is, but is it certain that no one cares due to the allegations given from his second wife that he was abusive towards her and his children and only cares about satisfying his greed."

Hiro scrolls down the page to see a picture of Krei. Her heart had almost stopped. Besides the different haircut and a couple of alterations to his face that he could have had by plastic surgery, this was the man that she had known to be afraid of.

" How did he even manage to get into the palace as a mentor?!" Hiro exclaimed at this revelation. She knows that her palace security should have been able to pick up on it in an instant with the technology now a days. There was no way that he should have been able to slip in and get a job as a mentor to the King and Princess.

Hiro starts pacing around in a frantic. Trying to figure out what is going on here.

" Either the security is really that dumb or they…." She widened her big brown eyes in realization. The people who work to protect the crown had looked the other way. It could only happen if they were heavily bribed to. Krei had bribed them to get a job here as a mentor. He may have still the resources to do what he wants.

" This is an international scandal!" Hiro thought. It was no other way. They let him do whatever he pleased. All for money. Do the people who work for the royal family really care about the royal family.

But why? Why is he doing this. Why is he going through all of this trouble to work for the palace? If he was there just to make money, a mentor would not really get that much. Even if he did work for the king.

Hiro deduces of what he is really intending. Power. That is why he is there. He abused her to try to make her into his personal puppet. She may not be the King, But she has some power over the kingdom as long as she is on the throne. Because she is not there, he can't get it.

But since she ran away, he is threatened by her being outside of the palace. He's worried that she will rebel even more or find out about who he is and come back to expose him. That's why he sent Tomihatsu to kill her before she would have the opportunity to.

But he still needs a way to have the political power he wants in the palm of his hand. He can't do it without her and Honey would not let this happen to her without telling Tadashi. But a child is more vulnerable. More innocent. More malleable.

" No." Hiro whispered at the thought. " No. He wouldn't."

But he would. He did it to Hiro. He did it his own children. There's not a possibility, but a definite that he would do it in the future if Tadashi and Honey were to have children of their own. He may have to wait a few years, but he would do anything at all costs.

Hiro thought she was protecting her family by staying away from the palace. She thought her brother would be better off without her in the picture. She thought that she was nothing but trouble to the. But that was all nothing but what she had convinced herself. She can't deny it any longer. Her brother loves her. Her Aunt loves her. She loves them.

For five years she has been told to stay out of the way and do as you're told. Before the moment she met the real Callaghan, she was focused on hiding her true identity. All because she was afraid.

But now she can't be afraid anymore. Her family is in trouble and has to help them before it happens again. But to do that, she has to do one thing. She knows that she has to come out of hiding. She is done with hiding.

* * *

 **Alistar Krei is the guy we thought was Callaghan. Not that much of a twist huh? I still wanted to be a bit different though by not making the real Callaghan the main villain in the story. Though he is going to be mad when he finds out that his identity has been stolen by the guy who could have killed his daughter.**

 **I am really sorry about the fact that this is taking longer than usually. I was hoping to finish by the end of summer so I can do my sequel to Big Hero 7 that I am really excited about. It's going to be awesome and action filled.**

 **Please review and see you later.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The fire.

" I hope Hiro's alright." Tadashi heard GoGo said. It was obvious that she really cares about the girl and want nothing to happen to her. From what he gathered, this girl had already gone through a lot of things considering she was in a major car crash and survived.

" Well she did looked spooked. Like something or someone had gotten to her." Tadashi said remembering what had just happened.

" Maybe we should ask the guy who was talking to her. " Wasabi suggested. " He should know what was going on when he was with her that made her run off like that."

" Are you sure she might be back at your house?" Tadashi asked just to be certain.

" Don't worry. She wouldn't do something like that. She told us that she would be most safe if she stayed with us anyway." GoGo said.

Tadashi nods thoughtfully. He wanted to make sure that they trust her enough to be on her own. She's only a kid. No older than his sister. He just wants to make sure that she wasn't in trouble and wouldn't try anything drastic.

He sees the guy that was talking to the young girl and his daughter they look both pretty shocked from something. He leaves the group to get to the bottom of what's going on.

" Excuse me. Sir?" He asked to get their attention.

The older man snaps his attention to Tadashi. " Oh. I'm sorry young man. Do you want to ask me something?"

" Yes. That girl you were talking to. The one who demonstrated. I saw her run out of here. Do you know perhaps why?" He asked them.

He looked pretty confused as he scratched the back of his head. " I honestly have no idea. I mean she got pretty shocked over me telling her my name. That's all I can give you."

" She freaked out? Over a name?" Tadashi frowned. Maybe this girl had recognized him from somewhere in a bad way.

" It's kinda ironic since my Dad would have many people want to talk to him because of his reputation in the past. This was something strange for us." His daughter explained. " I mean it wasn't like he did anything bad. He was just in Japan helping criminals get back on their feet through his classes he was teaching for over ten years."

" That's impressive." Tadashi said thoughtfully. " But what is your name by the way?" Tadashi had asked the old man.

" It's…" The man started but was cut off as a new sound emerged. The sound of a fire look around to see a major fire had started in the corner of the building with the main power was.

" What the..." Tadashi said looking at the chaotic area with everyone screaming and making a run for the exit.

" We need to get out of here!" His daughter said to her father and he nods in agreement.

" Come on kid!" The old man tells Tadashi. But Tadashi was looking at the fire source in shock.

The daughter and the old man gave up on him and make a run toward the exit. But Tadashi stayed put to see the fire source. It just doesn't look to be a nature fire.

" Someone started it." Tadashi deemed what happened. But why? Why would someone want to start a fire at the showcase. What motive did the person have?

" I don't have time for this. I need to get out of her write now." He said as he was about to run and get himself out of the place when suddenly something hard had struck him on the back of his head.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as he collapsed and began to lose consciousness.

He heard someone laughing. It wasn't just any person's laugh. It was the laugh from the person he was suppose to trust with his own life.

" Well. Well. It seems that another death of the family is about to happen. And his name is His royal highness King Tadashi of San Fransoyko. Kinda has a nice ring to it. Huh?" The voice chuckled as Tadashi's vision finally goes dark and loses touch with the world. With only one thought on his mind.

The person was none other than his own mentor.

* * *

GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi knew this evening was going to be they weren't expecting a fire to be a part of the package.

They had to literally dragged their distressed friend/fiance to the King along with the aunt building out of the burning despite their protests to find him. Both of them don't want him to get hurt or even worse.

" Let me go back in there!" She yells as they take her aside from the crowd outside of the building. She needs to find him and make sure he's ok.

" And risk losing your life. Tadashi wouldn't live with himself if he lost you. I should go in there." Cass told her as she tries to go towards the building.

" No. Not a good idea. Neither of you should go in there. It's too dangerous." GoGo tells the two women.

" But I love him! I don't want to lose him! I can't lose him!" Honey shouted as tears fall out of her eyes.

Cass grabs her hands and makes her look into her green eyes." Listen to me. Tadashi lost a lot of the people he loved. He lost his parents. He lost his little sister. You are the only thing left that's most important to him. He can't live without you." Cass told her and that kind of calms her down somewhat.

All they can do is wait. Wait for Tadashi to come out. Wait for the firemen to come here and save save. Just wait for something to happen. But they didn't expect what was going to happen.

" I have to back. I have to get back." Was all Hiro could think as she ran throughout the streets of San Fransokyo.

* * *

Hiro was running as fast as she could back to the showcase in the effort to find her brother before he leaves. She needs to tell him while she has the opportunity to. She has to stop Krei once and for all.

That man has caused her pain for all of these years. He made her feel like she was worthless and believed it. This was more than just saving her brother and his fiance from his hands. This was about getting justice that has been denied for a long time.

" Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me!" She shouted as she pushes through many crowds of people to get back to the showcase. She adjusts the straps on the backpack she was wearing that she brought with her.

" I should be near the showcase by now." She thought right before she heard an alarm. A fire alarm. It was coming from her school.

" No." She said to herself as she picked up the pace even more to reach the showcase building. She got there alright. Just in time to see it on fire.

People were running out the building as she dodged them to look for her friends.

" Guys! Where are you!?" She shouted in desperation. She hopes they are not still inside.

" Hiro!" She heard GoGo. She turns her head toward the direction of the voice to see her group of friends plus Tadashi's fiance with them. But Tadashi's not with them.

She runs up to them and asks them, " Where's King Tadashi?"

" How do you know that the king was with us?" Fred asked.

" NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! TELL ME NOW!" She shouts at him that sends him into a fright.

" We can't find him! I hope he's not still inside!" Honey said frantically.

Hiro looks at the fire that has her brother trapped. She takes a step forward towards it.

" No!" GoGo sternly said as she grabs the young girl's arm. " We're not letting you go in there."

Hiro turns to her with tears on her brown eyes. She doesn't want to do this but she has to.

" My brother might still be in there. Someone has to help. Someone has to do something!" She shouts out loud for everyone to hear.

GoGo's eyes widen as her grip loosens on Hiro's arm. She can't be. It's impossible. She can't possibly be the princess everyone was looking for this whole time.

But it made sense. The hostility in the beginning. The lack of past she tells to everyone. No one really knew who she was before she came to the house. No one. She didn't even tell Kathy. She wasn't just afraid of the people she was abused by. She was afraid of people knowing who she was supposed to be.

No one says anything as Cass looks at Hiro. She felt stupid with herself. She was suppose to know her own niece out of anyone. But this girl was her niece the entire time and she didn't bother to pick up on it. How could she have not realise this? How could she not recognize her own niece!?

" Hana…" Cass steps cautiously forward towards the young girl. No is even stopping her.

Hiro looks at her aunt. She loves her. She was so sorry for the pain she had caused for her aunt and wants to tell her that. But she has other thoughts on her mind at the moment.

Her aunt caresses the girl's cheek before pulling her into a hug sobbing. Her baby. Her baby was alive and well! She doesn't ever want to let go of her again. She won't let anyone hurt her baby. Not after what she had to go through. Not after what she endured for so long.

" I know. I'm sorry." Hiro tells her as she hugs back her aunt. But she pulls herself out of the hug despite her own protests. She hasn't seen her aunt for a while and wants nothing more than to make up for lost time. But there are things on her plate right now.

She turns her attention back at the raging fire and takes a deep breath. She could die. She could survive. Or she could be a vegetable for the rest of her life. But she only care about her brother's safety. He was the King. He was important. She was nothing, but, in a way, she was important too. In her own way. But that doesn't matter anymore.

She took a step forward.

Cass grabs her arm. " No! I won't lose you again! Please don't do this sweetie! I beg you!"

Hiro looks at her Aunt's sobbing face. She doesn't want to hurt again. She wants to be with her again and be her niece. The way that it should be. But she can't live with herself if Tadashi dies.

" I'm sorry for what I did and for what I am about to do." She tells Cass the same exact words she said that night. But this time he ends up making the most reckless decision she has even made in her life: She pulls from Aunt's grip and ran. She ran towards the raging fire.

" HIRO!" She hears everyone shouts as she continues running for the building. Without any thoughts but one. She needs to save her brother. She isn't running from him anymore. She's running for him.

* * *

 **Shorter than usual. I know I should have put more into this chapter, but a lot of things are going on besides school. I sprained my ankle this week and it sucks among the other things that I have to do. I promise to put in a longer chapter next time to make up for. In the mean time I hope this satisfies you all.**

 **Things are going to be heated next** **chapter. Literally. Will the siblings live or not. Depends on what happens next chapter. Mwahahahaha.**

 **Also please check out the preview of my sequel to my Big Hero 7 story if you have read it. I'm really excited for this. It's what I have been planning from the start when I made the original twin au. The preview could be better but as a sneak peak it's good enough.**

 **Please Review and see you next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Facing it all for Family

All Hiro could see was red and smoke. The heat was unbearable. She doesn't know how to if she would be able to find her brother in time. But she can't give up. She gave up a lot of things. But giving up on her brother's survival isn't one of them.

" Tadashi!" She called out as she looks around the burning building. But there was no answer.

She runs around the front of the place to see anything that could lead to her brother but to no avail. The heat starts to get to her as she takes off her sweater and puts it around her waist.

" Tadashi!" She screams. She can't lose him. She just can't. Not after what she did. She can't live with herself if he died.

She thought that she would never be able to find him when something hit her by her leg. A big white furry thing.

" Baymax! What are you doing here?!" She shouts at the dog.

The dog barks at her. She may not speak dog, but she knows what he's trying to say.

" Can you lead me to my brother?" She asks the dog in the hopes he knows where he is.

The dog responds by starting to running ahead of her to show her the way. Hiro runs after the dog while dodging the falling debris in the burning building.

Hiro coughs and covers her mouth with her sweater sleeve. The lack of oxygen is starting to get to her. She has to find her brother before she runs out of oxygen and fast.

The dog whimpers at the sight of her.

" I'm fine." She croaks in denial. " We just need to get to my brother."

The dog gives her one last look before he continues leading her to the near back of the building.

By the time they reached the back of the building, there laid in front of Hiro's sight was shocking her brother was laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding from the the top of his head.

" Tadashi!" She shouts as she runs over to him and kneels beside him. She places his head on her lap.

" Come on. Wake up! Please!" She shouts at his limp form to respond.

He groans in response as he opens his eyes.

He looks straight into her brown eyes and couldn't take his eyes off of her despite the raging fire that surround the two of them. That look in her eyes. That same fearful look when he last saw her. She could only be one girl.

" Hana…." He chokes. His head is pounding and He can't seem to breath. He's been in the burning building much longer than her and needs oxygen. He doesn't know how much longer he can stay awake.

Hiro immediately notes of brother's condition and takes her eyes off of him to try to figure out a way to get him out of the building. That's when she notices a big red box on the burning stage near them.

She gets an idea. " OW!" She shouts.

The box blinks before it inflates into the robot, Baymax.

" Hello I am…." Robot Baymax starts but Hiro cuts him off. " Baymax get my brother out of here!"

He comes over to them and picks up her brother's limp to get him out of the building immediately.

" My sensors are indicating that your brother has a concussion and both of are suffering from moderate smoke inhalation. You must get yourselves out of this burning burning." He says as they are trying to get out of the building and seek medical attention.

" I know that Baymax!" She shouts at the robot as they are nearing the exit. It was then that they heard a scream. A young child's scream.

Hiro turns her head towards the scream. But she can't see the child. She looks back to see Baymax carrying Tadashi towards the doors.

" I'm sorry Tadashi." She whispers as she runs towards the child's screams.

* * *

Tadashi head was hurting immensely. He knows he has a concussion. But what's strange is that he is being carried by something white and inflatable. He doesn't know what to make of this. All he cares about is Hana.

He suddenly goes from being in a hot and unbreathable environment to a much cooler and feels like he can actually breathe.

" Tadashi!" He heard screaming and many foot steps. When he opens his eyes, he sees his fiancé looking frantic at him.

All he can do is gasp at the sudden flood of air. He has trouble breathing.

The next sensation he feels being lifted from the inflated arms by more realistic strong arms to some sort of bed and something plastic placed over his mouth and nose. It was then that he can breathe much more easily.

His vision clears up to see a lot of people staring at him. His fiancé. Her friends. His Aunt. Everyone in the area was looking at him. They all seem distraught that they could have lost their King.

He says something but the oxygen mask makes it hard for him to be heard. He takes it off for a second and croaks, " Where's my sister?"

Honey covers her mouth as tears rise in her eyes. Everyone looks sadly at him.

" Where's my sister?" He demanded again. All everyone could do is look towards the building. That pretty much answers the question for him

* * *

This is yet another crazy idea on Hiro's part. But she is not about to leave a child in here to die.

The dog barks as he follows after her. She could tell that he thinks is a bad idea.

She stops after running a bit and sees something moving in a corner. She heads towards the corner and finally sees the child.

It was a little girl. No more than three. She almost looks like Hiro at that age. Innocent and very scared of what's going on. She backs away from Hiro at the sight of her.

" Hey." She starts in a calm voice. " Why don't we get out of here? I bet your parents are looking for you."

The child doesn't move. She shakes her head out of fear.

" I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we need to face our fears sometimes. Can you do that?" She suggests as she reaches her hand out for the child to take.

The child shakingly stands up on her feet and takes Hiro's hand.

" Let's go." She says to child as they start to make their way out.

They run as more debri starts to fall more quickly. The young girl was screaming out of fear and continues to clutch onto Hiro like a lifeline.

" It's ok. We'll get out of here. I promise." Hiro tells the child. Even though she herself is unsure.

After running throughout the raging building, she could finally make a sight for the exit. She has a feeling that they might make it out in time.

That was until she heard some ticking behind her and her eyes widen at what's about to happen.

* * *

" I'm going back in there!" Tadashi yells as he forces himself off the gurney.

" No you're not. You are going to the hospital. The firemen will find Hana. I promise you. It's too dangerous. Especially in your condition." His Aunt told him. But even she is freaking out in her face about his sister.

" Please! She's in there! Someone has to help!" He begs her.

He no longer took no for an answer and makes way towards the burning building to go his sister. He abandoned her once when she needed him. He won't let it happen again.

But unfortunately it became too late.

The building suddenly explodes. The windows shatter into a million pieces. The doors blew off. Part of the building itself collapsed.

" NO!" A delirious Tadashi screams as he tries to run towards the building if it weren't for everyone he knows holding him back. But even they want to run more than anything.

They hear another couple screamingly for their child. Supposedly there was a three year old girl in the building as well. That made everyone realized that Hana must have stayed there to try to save the child.

Everything becomes silent as people mourn over the loss of the princess of San Fransokyo. The princess who should have been treated better. The princess that wasn't cared enough. The princess who, despite everything, gave up her life to save her brother and try to save a child.

Tadashi collapses on his knees sobbing. He loved her. But he didn't save her. He didn't save her when she needed him. He didn't think to look at his mentor as a suspect when he should have. It was his fault that she ran away and she was dead.

Cass collapses beside him and hugs him as she cries herself. She loved her niece more than anything and she never got to tell her how much she loved her. She was suppose to look after her, but she didn't even know she was being abused. She could have stopped her from entering the building.

Fred, GoGo, and Wasabi start crying over the loss of their dear friend. She had touched their lives with her energy and her gaped smile. They saw her how she transformed into the person she is. They saw her how amazing she can be. Why did she have to die!?

A man looks up at the building's damaged doors and saw something strange. It was an oddly shaped silhouette. It was getting closer and bigger.

" Guys! Look!" He tells everyone.

Everyone, even the broken down King, looked up. The odd shape thing comes towards them even closer. When it finally comes out of the building, everyone gasps.

It was the robot Baymax that was presented earlier. It must have gone back into the building after Tadashi was taken care of. But he wasn't alone. He was carrying two unconscious people. A little girl and a teenaged girl. Hana and the young child.

Everyone cheers and cries happily as they see this.

" Lily!" The couple cried as they try to run up to the robot of it weren't for being held back and lead to where the ambulances are by some officers.

The paramedics surrounded the robot as they take two out of the robot's arms and towards the ambulances.

The group runs over to the ambulance that Hana/Hiro was being loaded up in. Her right forearm was being bandaged up from some severe burns and has an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

" Sweetie!" Cass cries over her unconscious form. Tadashi could barely contain his own at the fact that his sister's alive. Honey and her friends were crying as well that the girl's alive and well.

" That is one tough girl." Was all GoGo could say.

Meanwhile Tadashi catches a glimpse of his mentor trying to sneak away. The King takes opportunity to jump at that.

" Officers." He orders at a couple of cops who immediately take note of his demands. " Arrest this man and charge him with attempted assassination of a royal."

They immediately run after the man who tries to make a getaway. It wasn't long before he was handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car.

Tadashi nods in satisfaction as he coughs again from the lack of oxygen and feels the pain from his head come back to him again.

" Sir we need to take you to the hospital as well." The paramedic beside him says.

Tadashi nods. " Fine. On one condition. I ride with my sister."

The paramedic nods as he helps the King hop into the ambulance to sit beside his sister's gurney.

Despite the shaking of the ambulance as it pulls away from the showcase and the sound that the ambulance makes, everything is silent to Tadashi. Everything except that his sister's eyes slightly open and look at him.

" Hi." She croaks as she tugs genuine smile to him for the first time in a long time.

He sniffs as tears fall from his eyes as he gently takes his sister's uninjured hand. " Hi." was all he can say.

She chuckles a bit before she falls back asleep.

* * *

 **No words. Just no words at all of how amazing this was to finally unite the siblings again. Don't worry there are about two more chapters before I finally finish the story. Oh and next chapter will go into more detail of what happened when the building exploded on Hiro's side. I'm still going to try to call her Hiro when I can. Won't help since the family is back together again.**

 **Please Review and See you next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26: Making an appearance.

Hiro groans as she walks up in a familiar, but a painfully bright light. By the time he vision clears up a bit, she finds herself back in a hospital room and in a hospital gown. Once again a patient after six months.

She feels some pain in her right arm as well as something on her face. She looks down at her arm to find it heavily bandaged by gauze. She takes her other hand and feels around her face. He fingers are met by a tube that goes across her face and two sections of it are in her nose. She figures that it's to help her breath.

" Good morning to you again your majesty." She hears a friendly voice. She looks up to see Father MacArthur smiling at her.

" Hi." She smiles at him. She can't but feel grateful to see him again.

" If you want to know, your Aunt is with your brother right now since they assume that you are still asleep. I promised her that I would keep an eye on you. Since of course you did give them quite a scare." He chuckles.

" How's the little girl?" She asked.

" Smoke inhalation and has PTSD, but she's going to be ok. Her parents would like to thank you personally for what you had done for them. If of course you aren't too busy."

" I'm not going to be. I will see them." She promises before another thought crosses her mind. " What about my friends and Baymax?"

" They're at the shelter since the ward is restricting visitors to family only. But they told me to tell you to give them give them a call as soon as possible."

" I will do that." She said taking note on her mind. " And Baymax?"

He lets out a sighs. A sad sigh. Like something bad has happened. That's when Hiro starts to remember everything.

 _She hears ticking. Like the kind that goes into a bomb when it's about to explode. Hiro realizes that she needs to get her and the child somewhere safe and fast._

 _She darts her head around the place and then hears barking from Baymax. She turns her attention to find the dog gesturing them to take cover under some debri that can make an good shield from the explosive._

 _She runs with the screaming child she is dragging behind and shoves the child into the small crevice. All throughout the dog is continuing to bark._

" _Baymax! Get inside!" She yells at the dog gesturing at him to get in._

 _The dog tries. But he's too big. He barks at her to go in the crevice._

" _I'll think of something! Just give me more time!" She yells. But time is not what she has. The beeping is becoming more faster and frequent._

 _The dog barks even louder for his owner to save herself. But she wants to save him too. He finally had to make a decision. He runs and shoves Hiro inside at the last minute._

" _BAYMAX!" She screams from inside the small crevice before the whole thing became bright and her vision became dark._

Hiro snaps back into reality to find herself shedding tears over the loss of her friend. It wasn't fair. He was there for her. Why did he have to die? Why? He didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve any of this!

The priest sits by her and says, " Hiro. It wasn't your fault. He was getting to be quite an old animal anyway. He just wanted you to live a full as much he had. He would have wanted you to live for the both of them."

" I know. I just never got to say goodbye to him." Hiro said.

" Allow me." He says as he takes her uninjured hand with his own. " Heavenly Father, Creator of all things, thank you for having entrusted us with a loyal pet. Thank you for letting him teach us unselfish love. Thank you for the memories that we can recall to brighten our days for the rest of our lives. Finally, in gratitude, we return this beloved animal to you. Amen."

" Thank you." She tells him.

" It's the least that I could do." He tells her.

" Father MacArthur. I need to ask you something." She starts. " Why did you not tell anyone who I was? You could have but you didn't."

" Even though you are the princess you are still a person. I didn't want someone to make decisions for you against your will. The only person who has charge over your life is you."

" Thank You. I really would have never been the person that I am without your help." She said.

" I only was looking out for you. Well I must be off to see other patients. I'll be praying for you and your family. Hopefully the next time we meet you won't be back here." He tells her goodbye as he leaves her room.

Hiro looks up at the ceiling as she sheds tears for the loss of her dear friend.

* * *

Hiro feels strange to be back in a kimono. Even though this time, she won't have a mask to hide behind. She made sure of that when the hair and makeup people came and she turned them away.

" If they want to see the princess, they see her in her real skin." She told them. They were a little disappointed but they accepted it.

She has been in the hospital for a few days along with her brother so they could treated for their injuries and severe smoke inhalation. During which she got to catch up with her brother and aunt. She told them how things happened to her over the months at the shelter and how her friends helped her get back on her feet. All throughout they listen to her without interrupting her. It was unfamiliar to her, but she feels happy that is able to talk to them again. But this time being real and honest with them.

When the dresser made the final tug on her obi, he was done. Hiro does a double take in the mirror in her hospital room when she sees herself. She looks so unfamiliar but more ok with it.

She was in a light blue kimono that has a slightly darker blue that graduates to the bottom of it. All it has on in the design are a few lilies that look to be in a pond. This kimono was more simple, but more mature. The pale orange obi was smaller than the one she wore at the coronation too making Hiro look less child like and more like an adult.

Even though she has on such a beautiful kimono, it still doesn't hide the fact that she is wearing bandages over her burnt arm and a few scrapes on her face. But still, she is more than ready to face the public.

She comes out of her room to see her brother smiling at her. He has a turban of bandages around his head and the scars on his cheek from Hiro are still visible. But it didn't matter to him as he glad to be able to be with his sister again.

As they walk down the hall. She sees the girl, Lily's, parents looking at her and it reminds of her that she needed to do something.

" Hang on a minute. I want to do something." She says to him.

" Alright." Her brother nods.

She walks over to the girl's parents. Both of whom are shocked of the fact she's acknowledging them.

" I know it's a shock, but I want to give you this. It's for Lily." Hiro said as she pulls out a small package from her kimono sleeve to give the couple.

The mother shakingly steps forward and takes the package before stepping back over to her husband.

Hiro gives them a smile and a bow to them as she starts to walk away. It was then that she hears something from the couple for the first time.

" Wait!" The mother said.

Hiro stops and turns around to the couple.

The mother gulps and says tearfully, " Thank you. For saving her. I don't how I'll be able to repay you."

Hiro walks over and puts a hand on the woman's shoulder. She says to hear, " You want to repay me. Remind her everyday that love you her. Because life is precious."

The couple nods in such a promise as Hiro goes back over to her brother.

" You did the right thing." He says.

Hiro says nothing as she surprises him with a hug feeling so glad to be with him again before they head down the hall together to the hospital's main doors and be rushed with brightness of flashes from cameras.

Tadashi goes over to the podium and says this, " This past six months have been nothing short of a roller coaster. Many people's trusts were broken and now at least we will be able to get on the path to mending. No words can discribe how much I'm glad to have my sister with me again and for this kingdom to have it's princess again as well. Thank to everyone who has cared for her and made sure that she was able to come home."

Everyone claps and cheers for the king as he steps away. Originally, Hiro was not going to speak but now she feels she owes the kingdom a few words of her own.

She slowly walks up to the podium and adjust the mike to her height. Everyone becomes silent and look at her in such shock as she starts to speak to them for the very first time.

" I know that many of you have your opinions on me. Some good. Some bad." She starts. " I can't help about how you feel about me, but I owe you guys some explanation for my actions. I felt like that every bad thing that has happened to my family was my fault and I was only here to mess things up. I have always felt that ever since my parents were killed in the car accident. When I was nine, things got out of control. I was abused by my teacher and a man who has stolen another's identity. No one knew what was going on which was worse."

She looks at the people and some of them looked ashamed and sad for her. Even her family were starting to tear up.

Tadashi was going to make sure that Alistair Krei was going to get life imprisonment for sure. He deserves to rot for the everything he did to his family. He tore them apart and now he must pay for it..

" Instead of telling the people who cared about my problems, I locked every single emotion I had up inside. On the night of my brother's coronation, I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore and I got scared. I felt that the only solution I had was to run away and hopefully never cause anymore problems for my brother. You're probably thinking that I have come up here to apologize for my actions, but the truth is… is that I don't apologize."

Some people immediately start talking and the photographers are flashing like maniacs. She looks to see her family look at her in shock. But Hiro remained calm.

She talks again, " I know what you are thinking. 'How could she not be sorry for hurting her brother?' I am sorry for that. But I am not sorry for running away for a reason. If hadn't run away from my family, I wouldn't have known what love is suppose to feel like. I was taken in by a shelter who helped me let my guard down. I gained friends that helped me heal my inner wounds. They taught me to be brave and selfless. I can't apologize for that. I maybe the Princess of San Fransokyo, but I am a person. A person who feels both pain and love. A person who is still learning so much in so little time. If I could change anything, I wouldn't do it. Because I got something that I never thought was possible, I learned to love myself and saw that I am worth living. It has been a difficult road, but now I can start healing with my brother and aunt. I can start healing with you guys. All I ask of you is your patience. Hopefully I will be able to perform my duty as the princess to this kingdom. Thank you."

Everyone clap and cheer for her as she steps away from the podium and into her brother and aunt's comforting arms.

" Let's get going. We need to get you back home." Cass said.

" I agree. I think we had more than enough for today." Tadashi said.

" _Home."_ Hiro thought. Whenever she can think of home, it was always the shelter that came to her mind.

" Yeah." She says. " But can we go over to the shelter I was staying at. I want to get my stuff from there and I want say goodbye to my friends."

" Of course." Tadashi smiles. " Whatever you want."

As they head over to the limo. Hiro stomach starts to feel tight again. She's glad that she'll be able to see her friends one last time, but she isn't ready to say goodbye. Not by a long shot. But she needs to be the princess, she has to make sacrifices.

She hopes Lily likes the present she gave her, because it helped her through many trial and errors during her six months. She gave her a cherry blossom kanzashi.

* * *

 **Next Chapter is the last chapter of the story and I want you all to know that it has been a fun ride while it lasted. I also need to tell you that there won't be a sequel to this story. I don't like to sequelize my stories unless on occasion, so please understand that that is how I do my stories.**

 **I'm sorry for killing off the dog. I really liked him, but I had to. Unfortunately my friend's dog passed away last year. So this was a way to honor her memory.**

 **How will this all end? Find out this Sunday on the final chapter to Mask Of White!**

 **Please Review and see you later!**


	26. Chapter 26

Final Chapter: Someday.

Everyone at the shelter looks solemnly at Hiro as they watch her and her family put her bag in the limousine's trunk. It wasn't a big bag, but it was more than what Hiro had when she first came here with nothing but the clothes on her back.

Hiro looks at them sadly. She really is going to miss them.

" So. I guess this is goodbye." She said.

" Are we going to see you again?" Fred asked.

" Yeah. Definitely. I'll come visit." Hiro promised. She wouldn't give them up for the world. Not even a galaxy.

" What about school?" Wasabi said.

Hiro definitely doesn't want to leave college. She loves learning about robotics and being a part of the SFIT community. But she has to put it aside for her kingdom. She has to be there for her kingdom.

" I'll see. I promise I'll let you guys know." She lies through her gapped teeth.

" Just admit it. You'll be too busy for us. You're the princess and we're nothing." Hiro heard an angry voice. She looks at GoGo and sees her glaring at her. It was obvious that she's more sad than really angry. Hiro doesn't blame her for her feelings.

GoGo knows Hiro is going back to her family and they are actually really good people. She also knows that she's the princess, but it wasn't fair. It's not fair that they got to know the princess only for her to just leave them like that. They care about her and it's hard for her to her friend leave.

Hiro looks at all of them sadly and says barely containing her tears, " I know that I may seem like a jerk to leave you guys like this. It's not easy for me either. You are all like brothers and sisters to me. I don't know how I can ever repay for taking me in when I thought no one else would. Thank you for being my friends and helping me be the person that I am. I will never forget you and I promise to see you guys. Don't think that just because I'm the princess, I would think of you less than me. I never saw any of you like that from the start and that is never going to change. I see you as part of my family and I hope that you will one day forgive for lying about who I was."

Everyone, even GoGo, looks at Hiro more understandingly. This young woman who had been through so much and became the person that she is because of this shelter. She's smart, compassionate, and overall someone special. No words can describe how much they will miss her.

GoGo steps up to Hiro and gives her a hug. The two women were joined in by Fred, Wasabi, Kathy, and all the other people who lived in the shelter and had come to love having Hiro around.

" Just don't forget us. Ok?" GoGo said.

" I won't." Hiro promised.

Hiro was so enveloped by the hug that she can barely breathe, but she didn't even care. She just gave them one last genuine smile. One last smile before she returns to the life of a princess to San Fransokyo.

* * *

Hiro, or now maybe once again Hana, looks out the window as the limo driver pulls away from the mansion. The pit of her stomach keeps sinking more as the mansion and all of her friends disappear from her vision, but the life she had made for herself.

" It's going to be great to have you back at the palace Hana." Tadashi smiles warmly at her looking forward to having her back.

Hana only smiles back at him and nods in agreement.

" What am I doing?" She thought. " This is not who I am. I shouldn't be this quiet." She contemplates her running thoughts. Did she make the right choice?

" We're going have a big celebration and dinner in honor of your homecoming sweetie." Cass said excitedly.

Hana only could think about the times when she and friends celebrated in the kitchen of the shelter. There was no fancy food or famous bands to play. There were no people of great status attending the celebration. Just nothing famous beyond a simple get together, but it made you feel nothing short of something special. Like you were apart of something more.

" Like I belong." She thought before she made a decision and shouted, " Stop the car!"

The limo driver slams his brakes on command. Both her brother and her aunt gasp in surprise.

" Hana. What's wrong?" Her aunt asked concernedly looking to her niece.

" Everything." She answers as tears leaked through.

" Everything?" Tadashi said in confusion. " What do you mean 'everything?'"

Hana looks at them with her tear stained face. She had been quiet about it for so long. But she knew she can't contain her feelings anymore. Because it has done nothing but hurt herself and her family. She has to be honest to them. No matter how much it would hurt.

" I can't go back." She said to them.

" Hana we want you back. You're not a disgrace to us. You're part of our family. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Tadashi said soothingly to his crying sister.

" It's not that. I know you guys love me and I know now how much you want me to come back home. And I know the kingdom wants me to come home. But that's the thing. GoGo. Wasabi. Fred. Kathy. Everyone who lives at the shelter. The shelter is my home." She finally said her pent up feelings.

" Hana..." Tadashi said sadly.

" For many years, I felt like a cracked China doll that no amount of glue can fix. I felt like I wasn't good enough. But everyday I wake up there, I know I have a family who makes you feel like you're wanted. Like you're worth something. If it weren't for my friends, I would still be so lost. Alone. And hating myself. They helped me overcome so much obstacles that even I thought were impossible. And going to school with them where I can see myself go beyond my wildest dreams and succeed. It's amazing. Being at that shelter has helped me see that there is someone who cares what happens to me, and that I can be not someone I'm expected to be. But someone who I want to be. I just can't pretend anymore."

Tadashi and Cass look at her in understanding.

" Come here." Tadashi said as he hugged his little sister gently as she cries. Cass gets out of her seat and joins in.

" Tadashi. Aunt Cass. I'm asking you to do this for me. No matter how hard it is. I know I can be Princess Hana of San Fransokyo someday." She said. " But right now I just want to be Hiro. Can you guys do that for me? I just need more time."

Tadashi felt hurt on the inside. He really did want to bring his sister home. He had missed her for so long, it was agonizing. He lost her to those horrible people for five years, and lost her for another half year when she ran away from the pressure and the abuse. He wanted nothing more but for him and his sister build anything to their hearts desire together. To be together again.

But that shelter did helped her. Her friends had taken good care of her when he couldn't. She looks much more happy now than in a very long time. It was more than understanding that she isn't ready to leave them. He really shouldn't have rushed her into trying to get her to come back to the palace.

Cass was conflicted too. It wasn't fair that her niece doesn't want to come back. She missed that sweet girl and wanted to show her that no one has ever resented her for being a part of this family.

But Hana looks so much healthier than when she was back at the palace and much more free to be herself. Cass knew that they need to do what is best. Not what's best for them nor the kingdom. But for her. Even if that meant she wasn't going to live with them anytime soon.

They released her from their heartfelt hug.

Hana started " Please don't think that I don't love you guys. I know it seems selfish but I..."

" Hana. It's ok." Tadashi said. " If you feel like you're not ready to go back to the palace, then we won't object to it. If time is what you need, we'll give as much as you need."

" But aren't you mad or..."

Cass interrupted " Sweetie. We're just so happy to see you happy again. We don't want to ever force you to do something you don't want to or be someone you're not. We love you. That's all it matters."

Hana hugs them tightly. " Thank you." She sobbed.

" No problem sis." Tadashi said with tears in his own eyes. " We'll visit as much as we can. Don't forget that."

" Ok." Hana promised

" And you will visit us as much you can. You're not going to be a stranger to us on my watch." Cass cried.

" I will. " Hana promised again as her smile widens.

" Alright it's settled. Bernard please turn this car around." Cass told the driver.

" Yes your majesty." The driver said as he starts turning the car.

Hana looks to her brother, " Just so you know. Just because I'm not ready to be a princess, I'm ready to be a sister to you again."

" Thank you Hana." Tadashi smiles warmly at her as he embraced her.

" Call me Hiro." She said in return.

* * *

Fred stands outside the main doors to his home. It hasn't been five minutes and already he misses Hiro. His friends are inside somewhere feeling sad that she's gone. He wished there was some way that she didn't have to go and she could stay here.

He then hears a car pulling into the driveway of the mansion. His eyes nearly bulge out of his skull. He's heard it before. Only one car can make that type of noise: a limousine.

He runs to the driveway and sees the royal limousine pulling up at it.

" Guys!" He screamed as he ran back into the house and into the atrium. " Everyone! Come out! Hurry!"

Everyone, including GoGo and Wasabi, in the mansion comes running out of their rooms and out of the mansion doors to find Hiro with her bag over her shoulder coming towards them.

They all crowd around her and cheer. It was a surprising shock but a good one. They all embrace her in such happiness. Just when things couldn't even better, they did when she told them she was staying here for a long time.

" I talked to my brother and aunt. They said it was okay for me to stay here until I graduate from college." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

" What about the right hand princess position?" GoGo asked skeptically.

" Honey is going to take care of that. Since she is going to marry my brother anyway. It just makes sense anyway." Hiro explained. She still couldn't believe it. She was here to stay.

Tadashi looks at his sister from a distance and smiles at her. Even though they might not be able to have the relationship they once had again, in a way it has gotten stronger in a whole new light. She's much more outspoken and independent. Maybe letting her go is the best thing he could do for her. But don't think he's going to not be there for her all the way.

" Hey Tadashi come on and join in!" His sister called.

He smiles widely and comes over to the crowd. They instantly pull him into this great big hug. He had been in many crowds before but nothing this personal and close. It makes him feel like he's a part of a big family. It's a whole new experience for the young king.

As the crowd breaks apart a bit, Hana looks towards the doors and sees Kathy in shock.

" Welcome back Hiro." Kathy said as she turns her look of shock back into a smile on her face.

" Yeah I'm glad to be home." Hiro said being on the verge of tears again. But this time it was for the good reasons. She looks around and sees her friends, her brother, everyone smiling at her. None of the smiles are less than the genuine article. The one thing she had learned about emotions and feelings.

 _Home. Is more than just a four letter word. It's not a building nor a palace. It's where you feel you belong and loved. Sometimes you have to leave the place you lived in your whole life in order to find your home. My brother and aunt has always been apart of my home, but this shelter has done something more. It completed it._

* * *

 **And that's it! Thank you everyone for following my story and giving me your time to review it. I was so glad to finally get it out of my system. It has been bothering me for over six months since I saw the movie Gimme Shelter. Now I can finally move on with my other stories.**

 **For those who were following my story, Daddy Tadashi, Just so you know LuxAvenue has adopted it and is now the author of it. She's doing a wonderful job so far and you should follow her now. I think she'll make better time with it than I ever would.**

 **I am going to do my Big Hero 7 sequel this december as soon as I can finish up No Son Of Mine and start the drafting stages. In the meantime enjoy the stories I already have up.**

 **Tell me what you think and see you at the next story.**


End file.
